The Glory of Dinasty
by rinjanikyu
Summary: menceritakan perjalanan seorang Raja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, yang jatuh cinta pada budak bernama Lee Sungmin. penuh konflik, Cinta, dendam, kasih sayang dan kebencian. perebutan Tahta yang berlumuran darah dinasti, akan mengiringi kisah Cinta KyuMin kali ini. ini merupakan FF remake dari drama turki Abad Kejayaan. tidak bermaksud untuk menistakan, atau apapun itu. Kisah Vkook
1. Chapter 1

The Glory of Kingdom

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne!! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

~Happy Reading~

Disebuah Kerajaan dimana dinasti Cho berkuasa. Hampir menguasai bagian Timur dari bumi ini. Kerajaan yang memiliki Empat Musim, menjadikan Rakyat di kerajaan ini makmur, sejahtera, damai. Meskipun demikian peperangan tetap tidak bisa dihindarkan. Dinasti Cho sendiri sekarang ini, tengah melebarkan wilayah kekuasaan kebagian utara. Banyak tentara yang menjadi korban, banyak penduduk sipil yang tertangkap menjadi budak. Tapi lagi-lagi ini demi Kejayaan Dinasti Kerajaan. Ini demi Kemakmuran Rakyat Dinasti kerajaan Cho. Maka Peperangan tidak bisa dihindari.

Ditengah ketegangan ini. Sang Raja dinasti Cho, penguasa daratan timur. Sang Lord telah berpulang pada yang Kuasa. Ya. Raja Cho Hangeng telah meninggal dunia. Meninggalkan tahta. Permaisuri. Pangeran. para Putri. Dan Rakyat yang begitu memujanya.

Hari ini awan gelap menyelimuti Dinasti penguasa daratan timur ini. Tapatnya, di Provinsi Putra mahkota dinasti Cho yaitu Cho Kyuhyun memimpin, sebagai Gubernur, yaitu Provinsi Senggup. Putra mahkota tengah berpacu dengan kuda putih kesayangan nya. Berburu merupakan kesenangan nya, ditemani pelayan pribadi sekaligus sahabatnya Shim Changmin. Dan beberapa Prajurit. Rombongan Putra mahkota tersebut berhenti bergerak. Ketika sang putra mahkota menggerakan busur panahnya, pada rusa hutan, sebelum para rombongan tersebut dikagetkan dengan derap langkah Kaki Kuda. Yang sepertinya menuju kearah mereka. Shim Changmin menyuruh prajurit untuk bersiap diposisi masing-masing. Melindungi Putra Mahkota adalah yang paling utama. Benar prajurit dari Kerajaan muncul, dengan kuda mereka. Mereka semua turun dari kuda, menunduk hormat pada Cho Kyuhyun, sang Putra mahkota. Salah satu dari mereka mendekat, dengan surat yang berstempel kerajaan.

"Yang mulia Putra mahkota, surat dari Perdana menteri Choi Siwon"

Kyuhyun turun dari kudanya, dan dengan gestrur nya dia menyuruh Changmin, untuk mengambil surat itu. dan membacakan nya. Changmin maju, mengambil surat tetsebut, membukanya, dan dirinya sekali lagi melihat Putra mahkota Kyuhyun.

"Yang Mulian Raja Cho Hangeng, telah berpulang pada Tuhan. Semoga Tuhan menerimanya. Dan Putra Mahkota Cho Kyuhyun atas perintah Dinasti, agar segera menuju Ibu Kota Seol, untuk meneruskan Tahta. Sebagai Yang Mulia Raja Khaisar Dinasti Cho." ujar Changmin.

Sontak setelah pembacaan surat dari dinasti tersebut. Semua orang yang ada disana menunduk pada raja baru mereka. Begitu juga dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tertegun. Hingga dirinya menghela napas. Ya ini lah saatnya. Mata tegasnya menatap para prajurit disekitarnya.

"Salam Hormat kami Yang Mulian Raja Khaisar Dinasti Cho" serempak para prajurit.

"Hm...Ayo kita Berangkat." Titah Kyuhyun tegas

OoOoO

Sementara itu dibagian utara dari bumi ini, tepatnya dilautan luas ini, didalam kepal besar berlogokan Dinasti Cho, yang tengah berlayar untuk kembali, kembali ke kerajaan mereka. dengan membawa kemenangan atas penaklukan Kerajaan ming di utara. Para prajurit begitu gembira. Kemenangan ini, akan menjadi kado bagi Sang Raja baru, Cho Kyuhyun.

Dikapal tersebut juga membawa, para budak terpilih yang nantinya akan menjadi Harem sang Raja. Dikerajaan Dinasti Cho ini, Namja atau pun Yeoja bisa menjadi Harem sang raja. Tentu saja itu semua, tergantung ketertarikan dari Sang Raja sendiri. Tapi tidak semua budak menginginkan ini semua, pergi kekerajaan asing, dijadikan budak oleh kerajaan yang menghancurkan, kejaraan mereka, memisahkan mereka dari keluarga mereka. Siapa yang mau berada diposisi mereka. Tidak ada yang mau tentu saja. Hanya saja, mereka tidak memiliki pilihan, hanya bisa pasrah. Berharap dikerajaan baru nanti, mereka bisa bertahan hidup.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi, salah seorang Namja berpakaian lusuh, yang sebenarnya berparas cukup cantik. Yang dari tadi sibuk berteriak, menolak makanan dan memaki semua prajurit yang ada disana. sementara para budak lain, hanya memperhatikan Namja tersebut, dengan prihatin. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka mengerti apa yang Namja cantik itu rasaksa.

"Demi Tuhan!!! Aku tidak sudi memakan makanan ini cih!!! Pergi! Keluarkan aku dari sini sialan!!!"

Prajurit itu pun menarik rambut Namja Cantik itu dengan kasar.

"Cih! Jangan keras kepala kau! Makan makanan itu. Atau kau tidak dapat makan sampai besok!! Kau mau kaki mu juga kami rantai eoh!!! Tidak tau diri!?"

Prajurit itu menghempaskan Namja cantik itu kelantai kapal, menimbulkan bunyi debuman cukup keras. Yang membuat budak lain nya, takut, dan prihatin. Pasalnya tangan Namja cantik itu sudah terantai, sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

"Hahahaha!!! Dengar aku bodoh!!! Aku tidak sudi tinggal di kerajaan kejam itu!!! Aku tidak sudi!!! Lebih baik mati dan membusuk!!! Bunuh aku brengsek!!!" kata Namja cantik itu, yang sekarang tengah menatap para prajurit itu dengan nyalang.

"Hh! Tidak ada gunanya kami melakukan itu. Kenapa kau sangat susah diatur. Bisakan kau diam dan menurut seperti yang lain nya. Dengar, kau sekarang miliki Yang Mulia Raja Khaisar Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mati. Jika itu bukan kehendak Raja! Jadi tenanglah. Dan simpan tenaga mu untuk hal yang lebih berguna"

"Ya!!! Mau kemana kau penjajah!!? Lepaskan aku setan!!! Dengar aku. Aku tidak sudi menjadi milik Raja kejam mu itu?!!!! Demi Tuhan. Semoga Tuhan Mengutuk Raja bajingan itu, dengan penderitaan dan kesedihan!!!! Kau dengar itu siall!!!"

Para prajurit itu pergi meninggalkan, dek kapal ini. Sementara Namja cantik itu, hanya tergolek lemah dengan sumpah serapah yang dia ucapkan. Salah seorang budak mendekat kearahnya.

"Hh...kenapa kau selalu keras kepala seperti ini Lee Sheming. Kau dengar apa kata mereka kan, seberapa keras pun kau berbicara, mereka tidak akan mendengarkan mu. Sheming kita ini sudah jadi budak dinasti Cho. Setidaknya kau harus membuat hidupmu lebih baik, jangan terus seperti ini sheming"

"Hhh...lebih baik aku mati membusuk, dari pada aku harus menjadi budak Dinasti Cho!"

"Terserah padamu saja! Tapi yang kudengar, yang mulia Raja Cho yang baru tidak seburuk itu. Mungkin saja hidup kita lebih baik disana"

"Semoga Tuhan mengutuk Raja baru Dinasti Cho itu!" ujar Sheming

"Hah...sudahlah, terserah kau Sheming"

OoOoO

"Jungkook-ah dengarkan ibunda. Aku Cho Sungmin, Kesayangan baginda, ibunda mu, dan saudara-saudara mu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir anakku. Baginda akan memilihmu sebagai pewaris tahta. Mereka semua, yang telah menumpahkan darah dinasti, mereka akan membayar kematian Hyungmu. Karena itu, kau harus menjadi pewaris tahta dinasti Cho, Jungkookie. Lupakan namja itu, dia musuhmu Jungkookie. Jangan pernah berbelaskasih pada lawanmu. Jauhi Kim Taehyung, dia musuhmu Jungkookie, Pangeranku"

"Ibunda...aku...aku, sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Taehyung itu adalah salah satu temanku, dia kepercayaanku Ibunda. Meskipun, dia dulu adalah dibawah perintah Permaisuri Seohyun, tapi aku_"

"Karena itulah, karena dia ada dibawah perintah Seohyun, Kau tidak mengerti Jungkook-ah. sungguh,Taehyung hanya alat yang digunakan Seohyun untuk menjatuhkanmu, Putraku. Kau masih terlalu polos Jungkookie. Kau belum tau kejamnya tembok istana. kematian, Jungkookie. Kematian selalu mengintai kita disini, Pewaris tahtalah yang akan membuat kita berada disisi baginda. Seohyun akan melakukan segala cara agar putranya menduduki tahta, termasuk mengirim Taehyung padamu, agar kau lengah. Dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk mencintai Kim Taehyung. Dia musuhmu, rivalmu, dan dia berada dipihak Pangeran Jimin"

OoOoO

"Sungmin-ah...???apa yang lebih mendalam dari sebuah rasa benci?"

"Baginda...Cinta, Cinta selalu lebih mendalam dari rasa itu sendiri. Rajaku, bagindaku, Penguasa hatiku, Kaisarku, My Lord Cho Kyuhyun"

"Hmm...aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin. aku mencintai anak-anak kita. aku mencintai rakyatku. Tapi perasaanku padamu...

bahkan jika kau menjadi monster sekalipun. Aku selalu mencintaimu Sungmin-ah"

"Baginda...peluk aku"

O

O

O

O

O

O

OoOoO

"Saranghae Tae-hyung"

"Pangeran_? Andwae! Kita tidak mungkin_Pangeran dengarkan aku, aku, aku berbohong padamu Pangeran Jungkook, Ibunda mu benar, aku hanya alat yang diperintahkan Permaisuri Seohyun untuk menghambatmu menduduki tahta, kita rival untuk tahta Pangeran Jungkook, jangan percaya padaku, jangan Mencintaiku, aku tidak pantas untuk Cintamu, Pangeran. Aku, aku harus berada dibelakang Pangeran Jimin, dan Permaisuri Seohyun. Dan memastikan Pangeran Jimin menduduki tahta, dan kita berlawanan_"

"Aku tetap mencintaimu Kim Taehyung Pangeran Cho Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung, selamanya Taetae"

"P...Pangeran"

O

O

O

O

O

O

Hallo aku kembali. Ini baru prolog. Kalo banyak yang Review. Vote. Koment. Aku akan post Chapter 1.

Karena itu jangan lupa.

Review.

Vote.

Coment.

ThanKyu.


	2. Chapter 2

The Glory of Kingdom

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

happy reading...

OooO

Anginpum memberikan restu. Restu untuk yang penguasa baru daratan Timur, Dinasti Cho yang superior telah malantik sang Raja baru. Cho Kyuhyun.

Rakyat diseluruh Kerajaan, termasuk Negara jajahan. Sangat menghormati Raja baru mereka, mereka cukup mengenal Sang Raja Cho Kyuhyun, mereka tahu jika Kyuhyun, akan menjadi raja yang bijak dan berpihak pada rakyat, lebih dari ayahnya sendiri. Ya, mereka tahu karena sejak Kyuhyun dinobatkan sebagai putra mahkota. Dan mulai mempimpin sebagai Gubernur di Provinsi Sanggeup, Rakyat di Provinsi Sanggeup sejahteta dan bahagia karena kepemimpinan sang putra mahkota Cho Kyuhyun. Karena itulah tidak diragukan lagi, rakyat pendukung utama sang raja baru, untuk mewujudkan Kejayaan Dinasti Cho. The Glory Of Dinasty.

OooO

Kereta Kuda berlogo Dinasti Cho, serta iring-iringan dari prajurit kerajaan tersebut, meramaikan jalanan utama di Ibukota Seoul. Ya. Kereka itu membawa Permaisuri sang raja, Permaisuri Cho Seohyun dan calon putra mahkota Dinasti Cho dimasa Depan Cho Jimin yang baru berusia 3 tahun.

Senyuman iti terus terpatri dibibir milik Sang permaisuri dan putranya, bagaimana tidak, seseorang namja yang merupakan suami dan ayah, dari dua orang itu, sekarang bergelar Raja dinasti Cho. Sungguh Seohyun dan Jimin.

"Pangeran, dengarkan ibunda. Saat kau bertemu dengan ayahmu, kau harus ingat apa yang ibunda ajarkan padamu. Dan jangan lupa mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilnya Baginda, kau mengerti Pangeran ku?"

"Eng...ibunda, kenapa aku harus memanggil ayah, dengan sebutan baginda? Apa ayah tidak mau lagi, dipanggil ayah lagi oleh ku? Apa ayah marah?" tanya pangeran kecil kecil itu, dengan wajah sedih. Sementara yang ibu, hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan mungil, sang pewaris tahta tersebut.

"Anio. Tidak begitu Pangeran, kau tahu sekarang ini Baginda sudah menjadi Raja di Kerajaan Dinasti Cho. Ini sebagai bentuk penghormatan, dan rasa sayangmu untuk ayahmu, maka kau harus menyebutnya dengan sebutan Baginda. Karena uri Pangeran Jimin akan menjadi Putra Mahkota selanjutnya" ujar Seohyun dengan bangga, pada sang putra, sementara Jimin hanya mengangguk lucu, seolah mengerti apa yang ucapkan sang bunda.

"Hm...ne ibunda Jimin mengerti" katanya sambil tersenyum lima jari

"Coba katakan jika Uri Pangeran mengerti" tantang Seohyun sambil tersenyum menggoda pada sang putra

"Ehm...Salam hormat Baginda. Putramu, Pangeran Jimin telah sampai. Semoga Baginda selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan. Begitu kan bunyi kalimatnya ibunda?" ujar pangeran kecil itu, Seohyun tersenyum bangga, tentu saja Permaisuri itu yakin, Putanya lah yang akan menjadi pewaris tahta selanjutnya.

"Ne...persis seperti itu Pengeran, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kau pasti tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan baginda bukan?"

"Ne! Aku tidak sabar ibunda. Aku merindukan baginda hihihihi"

Celotehan gembira terus terdengar, dari iring-iringan tersebut. Ya, mereka semus bersiap menuju Takdir masing-masing.

OooO

Dibagian lain Istana, tepatnya di Istana harem. Banyak budak-budak perang, baik Namja ataupun Yeoja, yang sedang berjajar untuk dipilih oleh ketua pengurus harem. Seleksi ini, tentu saja dilakukan untuk memilih budak yang berwajah menarik untuk Harem Baginda. Dan para budak yang tidak masuk kategori, akan langsung ditempatkan menjadi pelayan atau kasim istana.

Para budak itu, tentu berharap mereka bisa terpilih menjadi bagian dari Harem Baginda. Tapi iti semua tidak berlaku bagi Namja cantik, yang sedari tadi berdecih mendengar penjelasan, dari ketua pengurus harem itu. Ya budak itu bernama Lee Sheming.

"Kau, siapa namamu hm?" ujar sang Ketua harem, yang bernama Taeyoon, pada Sheming.

Sheming sendiri bergeming, tidak menjawab, namja cantik itu justru menatap Dayang Taeyoon dengan pandangan menantang. Membuat para budak yang ada disana, tentu saja khawatir. Sheming pasti akan Tamat, karena bersikap kurang ajar pada Ketua pengerus harem ini.

"Apa kau tuli eoh! Aku bertanya siapa namamu?"

"Cih! Aku tidak sudi menjadi Baginda sialan itu. Demi Tuhan, semoga Tuhan mengutuk Dinasti Cho ini!"

PLAK. Brug...

Semua yang ada disana tercengang dengan perkataan budak bernama Sheming itu. Dan tamparan keras dari Dayang Taeyoon, yang membuat Sheming tersungkur, serta tatapan tajamnya, membuat para budak yang ada disana merunduk takut. Sungguh kali ini Sheming akan Tamat.

"Berani sekali berkata seperti itu tentang Baginda! Kita lihat saja, apa kau masih akan keras kepala setelah kau menerima hukuman ku ini! Cambuk dia 100 kali prajurit!" ujar Taeyoon.

Sheming hanya bisa menutup mata, sungguh dia lelah, dia belum makan sejak dirantai didalam kapal itu. Dan sekarang, cambuk. Hah sungguh, Sheming semakin membenci Kerajaan ini.

Prajurit itu mengangkat cambuk itu tinggi, bersiap menghempaskan nya pada pungguh rapuh didepan nya.

Dan...

"Ada apa ini?" perkataan sang Ibu Suri. Membuat tangan prajurit yang hendak melayangkan cambuk, pada Sheming terhenti. Dan semua yang ada disana menunduk hormat, pada ibu suri. Ya Ibu dari Kerajaan dinasti Cho, Cho Heechul, dan Putri bungsunya Cho Qian atau yang lebih akrab disapa Putri Victoria, dan para dayang ibu suri.

"Salam hormat kami Ibu Suri, dan Putri Victoria. Hmm...maafkan kami, jika apa yang kami lakukan ini, mengganggu kesenangan ibu suri, tapi sungguh, hamba hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada budak ini, ibu suri" ujar Dayang Taeyoon menunduk.

Ibu Suri, dan Putri Victoria menatap dingin Sheming, yang masih tersungkur. Sementara yang ditatap balas menatap dingin juga.

"Maafkan hamba. Sungguh biarkan hamba menghukumnya ibu suri. Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan" kata Dayang Taeyoon lagi

Sementara sang Ibu Suri, mengalihkan padangan nya pada, sang Dayang. Tapi hal iti tidak berlaku pada Putri Victoria, yang masih menatap Sheming dengan tatapb menjijikan.

"Bawa budak itu ke kamarku!" titah sang Ibu Suri, dan setelahnya Rombongan Ibu Suri dan Puti Victoria meninggakan istana Harem itu.

"Arrggh...mau dibawa kemana aku sialan! Leapaskan! Jangan Sentuh aku bajingan! Arrrggt! Lepas! Semoga Tuhan Menghukum kalian Semua!"

OooO

Sementara di Ruangan Sang Raja sekaligus Kamar sang Raja. Cho Kyuhyun tengah bersiap untuk menjalankan tugas dihari pertamanya sebagai seorang Raja Dinasti Cho. Dengan dibantu sang pelayan pribadi sekaligus sahabatnya Shim Changmin, dan para Dayang. Kyuhyun memakai Jubah Kebesaran Dinasti. Yang terbuat dari Benang Sutra berwarna Merah, dengan gambar burung phionik berwarna Emas. Sunggu jubah yang agung.

Kyuhyun tengah memakai cincin yang sekaligus stanpel kerajaan, ketika Sang Ibunda Raja, atau Ibu Suri tiba dikamarnya.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, dan Puri Victoria tiba!" ujar Prajurit didepan pintu kediaman Raja.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum, mencium tangan ibundanya. Lalu kening sang ibunda. Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun memeluk ibundanya sayang.

"Selamat Datang Ibunda. Seharusnya Ibunda tidak usah kemari, biarkan aku saja yang akan berkunjung kekamar ibunda" ujar Kyuhyun selah melepaskan pelukan Cho Heechul

"Hmm...mau bagaimana lagi. Ibunda hanya ingin mengunjungi putraku, dari pertamanya bekerja sebagai seorang Raja. Semoga Tuhan selalu Melindungimu Baginda. Semoga Tuhan merestuimu untuk membawa Dinasti Cho pada puncak kejayaan nya. Semoga putraku" ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum manis. Begitu juga semua yang ada disana juga mengamini doa sang ibu suri.

"Terimakasih ibunda"balas Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening sang bunda. Kyuhyun menghalihkan pandangan nya pada Victoria, adik bungsunya, yang sedari tadi tersenyum manis, melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Victoria...uri dongsaeng-ah, rasa-rasanya kau tidak bertambah tinggi, semenjak aku melihatmu tiga tahun lalu" ujar Kyuhyun menggoda. Sontak hal ini membuat sang Putri cantik itu, merenggut tidak terima. Dan membuat semua pelayan yang ada disana tersenyum lucu, termasuk Changmin yang melihat sang Putri dengan tatapan kagum.

"Hah. Baginda kenapa kau bicara begitu. Menyebalkan sekali"

"Hahaha, mianhae Puti Victoria. Aku hanya bergurau, hmm sebenarnya aku pikir kau sungguh telah tumbuh menjadi Putri yang menawan, kau adalah Simbol keindahan Dinasti kita, benarkan Changmin?" kata Kyuhyun bertanya, setelah sebelumnya, dia mencium kening Victoria. Changmin yang ditanya tentu saja kaget, dari tadi dia berdiri samping belakang baginda, dan saat ini dia hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Baginda tahu dia menatap sang Putri? Astaga.

Ibu Suri hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Victoria menatap namja yang ditanya oleh sang kakak. Shim Changmin.

"Ah...Ne baginda. Putri Victoris adalah simbol Keindahan Dinasti" ujar Changmin sambil menunduk, sementara Victoria tersenyum manis pada sang pelayan Raja tersebut.

"Terimakasih"

Dan lihatlah sang Raja sendiri tersenyum menggoda pada Victoria, ternyata keevilan seorang Raja Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, kembali kambuh dan yang dikorbankan saat ini adalah sang pelayan setia Shim Changmin hihihihi

OooO

Lee Sheming dibawa ke kamar ibu suri. Kamar yang sangat indah dan luas, Sheming akui itu. Tapi tetap saja ia membenci semua hal tentang istana ini. Dan dinasti ini. Ada dayang yang pelayan laki-laki yang tadi berada disamping Dayang Taeyoon. Sheming tidak tau siapa namanya. Namun menurutnya pelayan ini sangat cerewet padahal dia namja.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah! Kenapa kau begitu merepotkan, belum 1 hari di sini kau sudah berurusan dengan ibu suri. Dan lihatlah, apa yang akan ibu suri lakukan padamu. Kau pasti akan tamat Sheming!" ujar pelayan itu.

"Aku lebih sudi mati, dibandingkan mengabdi pada kerajaan sial ini" ujar Sheming santai

"Aish! Kau benar-benar. Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan nya!" balas pelayan itu

Tidak lama kemudian rombongan Ibu Suri tiba dikamarnya.

"Yang mulia Ibu Suri tiba" ujar Pelayan pintu kedatangan.

"Yang mulia Ibu Suri" hormat pelayan Namja itu.

"Ya. hyukjae kau bisa tunggu diluar" ujar ibu suri

"Tentu ibu suri" hormat hyukjae membungkuk.

Sheming bergeming, tidak gentar ditatap tajam sekalipun oleh ibu dari Raja dinasti ini. Heechul memperhatikan penampilan budak didepab nya ini.

Wajahnya cantik, namja ini memiliki wajah yang cantik, tapi pakaian yang dipakainya sungguh tidak sebanding dengan ruangan indah tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Apalagi sikap yang dimiliki namja ini. Sungguh sangat tidak tau diri.

"Jadi siapa namamu hmm?"tanya Heechul tenang

" untuk apa anda ingin tau nama budak seperti diriku ini?"ujar Sungmin sinis

"Hh...seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kau seorang budak. Tapi kau bersikap tau diri seperti ini. Sebenarnya, aku bisa langsung menyuruh prajurit untuk memenggal kepalamu. Tapi kau beruntung Lee Sheming"

Mata Sheming sempat membesar, mendengar kata penggal, tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Aku tau, kau bagian dari korban perang. Kau menderita dan jauh dari keluarga dan negerimu. Hidupmu begitu menyedihkan bukan? Sheming dengarkan aku, aku tidak perduli jika kau ingin pergi dari Dinasti ini sekalipun, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Putraku, yang Mulia Raja Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, tidak pantas untuk kau hina. Dia begitu agung hingga kau tidak akan bisa menggapainya"

Sheming ingin memotong perkataan ibu suri itu, tapi entahlah Wanita ini sangat mengerikan, tatapan matanya seolah bisa menenggelamkan Sheming saat itu juga.

"Seharusnya jika kau memang pandai, kau akan bersikap dan hormat pada dayang2 itu. Kau kau mempercantik dirimu, persis seperti teman-teman budakmu itu. bukan berdiri didepanku dengan pakaian yang bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah seperti ini. Sheming kau tau, seorang budak sepertimu diKerajaan ini, diperlakukan baik, apalagi jika kau bisa menarik perhatian Baginda putraku, kau bisa menjadi haremnya, kesayangannya, dan jika kau bisa melahirkan bayi laki-laki, status budakmu akan hilang. Kau akan menjadi selir sah dari putraku. Dan bayangakan itu Sheming, hidupmu akan menjadi jauh lebih baik dan terhormat. Kau akan berdiri ditempat yang sama dengan para harem Raja, persis seperti yang kau lihat tadi diistana harem tadi. Daripada jika kau terus bersikap kurang hajar seperti ini, maka bisa dipastikan kau akan berdiri dan mendekam dipenjara bawah tanah yang menjijikan, pikirkanlah itu baik-baik. Hh. Sekarang kau bisa keluar" ujar Heechul memerintah

Sheming menunduk berjalan kearah pinui keluar, Sheming berfikir atas apa yang diucapkan Ibu Suri tadi. Benarkah hidupnya akan seindah itu, jika dia menuruti peraturan yang ada. Hah. Entahlah Sheming sendiri bingung

OooO

Baginda Raja Cho Kyuhyun baru saja melaksanakan rapat dengan para menteri, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bisa melihat mana mentri-mentri yang berpihak padanya dan mana yang tidak, mekipun didepannya para mentri itu bersikap baik. Tapi Kyuhyun tau, mereka bisa menusuk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Siapapun bisa berubah menjadi iblis jika berhubungan dengan tahta, itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan tegap dengan Changmin disampingnya, dan 2 prajurit dibelakangnya, melewati lorong-lorong indah khas kerajaan, dengan taman yang menghiasinya, saat berada dipertigaan jalan dirinya hendak berbelok kearah kanan, sebelum sebuah suara renyah seorang anak kecil, menghentikan laju kakinya.

"Baginda"

"Salam hormat baginda. Putramu pangeran Jimin telah sampai. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi baginda"

Kyuhyun berbalik badan kearah kiri, dan dia tersenyum, Putranya Pangeran Jimin beserta Permaisurinya Seohyun, dan iring-iringan para pelayan, tengah menunduk hormat padanya. Kyuhyun mendekat dan berjongkok tidak jauh dari sang putra Pangeran jimin, anak itu mengerjap dengan lucu, Kyuhyun sendiri sudah merentangkan tangannya, mengisaratkan, agar Jimin memeluknya. Dan...

Grep...

Tangan mungil dari Putranya, mendekap punggung lebarnya, Kyuhyun berdiri menggendong sang putra, yang manatapnya gembira, senyum manis juga terpatri di wajah sang permaisuri Seohyun, dan Changmin tentunya.

"Baginda, jimin sangat merindukan Baginda." ujar jimin sambil menatap sang ayah sambil tersenyum

"Ah...ayah juga merindukanmu Jimin, kau tidak nakal, dan tidak merepotkan ibundamu bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut

"Anio! Baginda, Jimin sudah jadi Pangeran yang baik sekarang, benarkan ibunda?" kata jimin

Seohyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Ah jinja? Hmm kalo begitu mulai besok, kau harus belajar dengan paman Changmin, agar kau bisa menjadi pangeran yang hebat. mengerti pangeran?"

"Ne...Baginda, aku akan belajar dengan paman Changmin ne" kata jimin membalas senyum sang ayah.

Kyuhyun menurunkan sang putra dari gendongannya, berdiri dengan menggenggam tangan mungil jimin, menghadap Seohyun.

"Selamat datang Permaisuri Seohyun, istirahatlah dan jaga putraku dengan baik" kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin, dan menyerahkannya pada Seohyun.

"Ne...terimaksih Baginda, aku pasti akan menjaga Pangeran Jimin dengan baik" ujar Seohyun sambil ternyum cantik pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi, dan Jimin jangan lupa besok ok?"

"Ne baginda"ujar Jimin semangat

Kyuhyun pun berbalik pergi, diikuti Changmin dan 2 prajurit dibelakannya, sementara Seohyun hanya tersenyum bahagia sambil menggenggsm tangan mungil Jimin, dan Jimin juga tersenyum bahagia melihat tubuh tegap sang Ayah, yang tadi memeluknya sayang.

TBC

Review Please.

Komen Please.

Vote Please.

Terimasih yang udh kasih Review. Vote. Coment. Favorite stories. Dll terimakasih banyak. Aku bahagia karena itu artinya kalian menghargai Karya abalku ini.

Ps: sebenarnya FF ini tidak sepenuhnya mengikuti alur drama turki itu. Karena aku udah agk-agak lupa alur drama sendiri. Jadi FF ini mungkin ending juga bakalan beda.

Agga: sebutan untuk pelayan laki-laki

Review

#mingi 6384: Gomawo udh mampir dan Review. iya dong apapun tentang Kyumin pasti seru.

#guest: gomawo udh mampir, dan review

#guest: mudah-mudahan seru yah, dan udh dilanjut nih

Kalo banyak reviewnya, aku akan update setiap Sabtu/Minggu


	3. Chapter 3

g Glory of Kingdom

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne!! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

~Happy Reading~

OooO

Suasa pagi di Istana sangat sibuk, lantaran banyak keperluan yang harus disiapkan, entah itu oleh bagian dapur, administrasi, keamanan, dan lain-lainnya. Pagi ini sama seperti 3 pagi kemarin. Lee Sheming, memulai pelajarannya sebagai pelayan, memang, pembelajaran ini selalu diterapkan oleh para dayang, hal ini dikarenakan para budak kadang masih belum mengerti tatacara melayani Raja, selain diajari tatacara melayani, dalam training ini juga diajarkan Menulis dan Membaca bahasa Hangul, khas Dinasti Cho.

Sheming sendiri, saat ini mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan ibu suri 3 hari lalu, Sheming mulai bisa menerima dan mulai mengakrabkan diri tentang seluk beluk Dinasti Kerajaan Cho ini.

Ruangan untuk para pelayan budak seperti mereka, adalah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan dinding berwarna coklat, dan terdapat jajaran kasur, dengan ranjang kayu pendek, yang berjejer saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Setiap pagi, mereka akan dibangunkan oleh Ketua Pelayan Harem yaitu Dayang Taeyoon, dan dibantu dayang lainnya, dan seorang agga bernama Lee Hyukjae. Mereka akan mengajarkan para budak itu, berbagaimacam hal, mulai dari bersih-bersih hingga belajar tentang sejarah Dinasti Cho sendiri.

Pagi ini para budak itu akan belajar cara menulis dan membaca huruf hangul, karena itu Dayang Taeyoon menyuruh semua budak untuk berjejer rapih, dan berjalan dengan tertib menuju ruang pembelajaran.

"Kali ini, kalian akan belajar menulis dan membaca huruf Hangul, huruf bacaan resmi dinasti Cho. Kalian akan belajar diruang pembelajaran, Ruangan itu, ada dibagian utara dari sini, dan akan melewati Istana utama, Tempat dimana Baginda Cho Kyuhyun bekerja. Karena itu aku minta kalian menjaga sikap, dan tingkah kalian. Jangan sampai kalian bersikap kuranghajar, jika kalian lengah. Aku pastikan cambuk ini, akan menyapa kulit mulus kalian. Mengerti?"

Ujar sang Dayang tegas, tapi mata Taeyoon tidak lepas menatap tajam Lee Sheming, seolah ini adalah peringatan khusus untuk Sheming. Sheming sendiri hanya tersenyum polos pada sang Dayang.

"Mengerti Dayang Taeyoon"ujar para budak.

" bagus, ayo jalan dan perhatikan langkah kalian"

Mereka semua berjalan beriringan membentuk dua baris kebelakang, berjalan dengan anggun, dan penuh kehati-hatian, ada sekitar 4 dayang dibelakang yang mengawasi tingkah para budak itu, selama diperjalan. sementara Dayang Taeyoon berjalan didepan ditemani Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendiri mundur, dan berjalan disamping Sheming yang berada diurutan ketiga dari barisan sebelah kiri.

"Aku harap, kau seperti 3 hari lebelakang, tenang dan tidak membuat masalah. Karena kita akan melewati Ruangan yang Mulia Baginda Cho Kyuhyun" bisik Hyukjae, Sheming sendiri tersenyum manis, persis yang diajarkan oleh Dayang Taeyoon kemarin.

"Hmm...kau tidak perlu khawatir eunhyuk agga, aku akan menjadi Sheming yang baik dan mudah untuk dikendalikan, kau tenang saja" ujar Sheming bangga, sementara Hyukjae hanya berwajah masam

"Hh. Kau memang idiot, namaku Lee Hyukjae, Hyukjae. Kau dengar itu Hyukjae. Bukan Eunhyuk, apa kupingmu tuli eoh?" balas Hyukjae berbisik tajam, sementara Sheming sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-ngangguk seolah mengerti.

"Baiklah Lee Eunhyuk agga, aku mengerti" ujar Sheming polos sambil tersenyum usil

"YA! Ka..."

"Yang Mulia Baginda Cho Kyuhyun" ujar seorang Prajurit, yang membuat semua orang yang melewati lorong itu menunduk hormat, begitu juga rombongan para budak ini.

Sheming menunduk, tapi kemudian dia penasaran ingin melihat wajah sang Raja yang begitu diagung-agungkan oleh rakyatnya ini.

Deg...

Entahlah. Sheming tidak mengerti, jatungnya? ada apa dengan jantungnya? Di depannya, dia bisa melihat Namja Tinggi dan berwajah Tampan dengan kulit putih pucat, berjubah indah yang berornamen Burung Phionik berwarna merah dan emas, berlajan tegap menuju kearahnya. disamping sang raja, ada seorang Namja yang juga tinggi, dan ada 2 prajurit dibelakangnya. Banginda Cho Kyuhyun...ujar Sheming didalam hati

Semakin dekat. Baginda Cho Kyuhyun semakin dekat melewatinya. Sedikit lagi. Sheming terus menatap Raja tampan itu. Ini dia. Astaga. Baginda Cho Kyuhyun melewatinya. Tepat beberapa meter disamping Kirinya. Sheming menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat punggung itu mulai menjauh.

Dan...

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kata-kata itu bergema memantul dari dinding, ditambah dengan keadaan sunyi dilorong ini, membuat semua orang yang berada tidak jauh dari lorong ini, mendengar panggilan Kurang Hajar dari seorang budak Benama Lee Sheming. Semua orang yang ada disana mendelik horror pada Sheming, termasuk dayang Taeyon. Dan lee Hyukjae. Dan lebih buruknya sang Raja yang disebut namanya dengan tidak hormat itu, berhenti berjalan, dan berbalik badan kebelakang. Begitu juga dengan Changmin dan 2 prajurit lainnya.

Dengan percaya diri Sheming berjalan menuju kearah sang Raja, yang kini menatapnya heran, bagitu juga dengan Dayang Taeyoon, yang seperti mati langkah. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Kali ini Sheming benar-benar akan dipenggal, bukan oleh dirinya tapi oleh Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, itulah yang ada dipikiran Dayang Taeyoon saat ini.

Sheming sendiri, sudah berdiri dihadapan sang Raja Cho Kyuhyun. mata Foksi milik Sheming menatap lebut, pada Obsidian tajam sang Raja. Bibir cantik ber-shapM milik Sheming mulai terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman saat indah. Indah, bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk bagi Cho Kyuhyun sang Raja. Mata keduanya terus menyelami keindahan mata lawan masing-masing. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sheming menjatuhkan tubuhnya. reflek Sang Raja Kyuhyun menangkap Sheming, hingga tangan kokoh milik Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang ramping Sheming. Sementara sang pelaku hanya tersenyum manis, menyamankan tubuhnya didekapan Kyuhyun. sebelum akhirnya Sheming dengan senyum manis dibibir menutup mata foksinya, seolah-olah dirinya pingsan. Huh!

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi saat ini. Hell! Seorang Namja cantik sedang pingsan dipelukannya?! Astaga ini gila. Semua orang yang ada disana juga tercengang dengan kelakuan ajaib Seorang Lee Sheming. Termasuk dayang Taeyoon

"Y...yang Mulia Baginda. Ampuni hamba. Namja itu sudah tidak waras yang mulia. Maafkan hamba, hamba..."

"Ambil alih namja ini"ucap Kyuhuyun tegas, memotong perkataan bergetar Dayang Taeyoon. Sontak Dayang Taeyoon, dan Lee Hyukjae pun, bergerak mengambil alih Sheming yang berada didekapan Kyuhyun.

"Ampuni hamba Baginda, maaf"kata Dayang Taeyoon sambil sedikit membungkuk, diikuti para budak lainnya

"Hn...sudahlah tidak masalah"ujar Kyuhyun tenang, Kyuhyun pun berbalik melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun Kyuhyun sempat melihat Sheming, yang tubuhnya ditopang oleh Hyukjae membuka matanya sebentar menatap dirinya, Sebelum akhirnya mata itu tertutup sempuna. Bibir Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, melihat hal ini. Sangat tipis, dan hanya Changmin yang mengetahuinya. Mengetahui bahwa sepertinya Sang Raja tertarik pada namja cantik itu.

OooO

Malam ini, Istana Harem heboh. Hal ini karena kejadian tadi pagi, yang melibatkan tingkah ajaib seorang Lee Sheming, yang sengaja menarik perhatian sang Raja Cho Kyuhyun dengan begitu frontal.

Hampir semua orang diistana Harem, baik para pelayan, Dayang, ataupun para Agga, terus saja membicarakan kejadian heboh ini. Sementara Sheming sendiri yang dibicarakan, hanya cuek mendengar berbagaimacam perkataan yang dilontarkan orang-orang itu. Sheming dihukum? Pasti. Dan dia sedang melakukannya sekarang. Benar Dayang Taeyoon, yang memberikan hukuman untuknya, Hukuman yang cukup melelahkan untuk Sheming, yaitu menguras pemandian istana harem yang cukup luas. Karena itulah Sheming tidak ada waktu untuk menanggapi ocehan orang-orang itu, dia Sibuk dengan kelelahannya membersihkan pemandian Harem yang luas.

Berita seorang budak bernama, Lee Sheming yang mencoba menarik perhatian Baginda Cho Kyuhyun pun, sampai ketelinga Ibu Suri, dan keluarga Kerajaan lainnya. Termasuk sang Permaisuri Cho Seohyun.

Bagi Ibu Suri sendiri, hal ini bukan hal yang luarbiasa. Ibu Suri bisa melihat jika Sheming memang bukan namja biasa. Tapi dia adalah Ibu dari Raja. Dia tahu dan yakin Putranya Cho Kyuhyun, tidak akan jatuh semudah itu pada pelukan seorang Lee Sheming.

Lain lagi, dengan sang Permaisuri Cho Seohyun, yang begitu syok, dan tidak percaya, lebih tepatnya mengutuk tindakan seorang budak yang menurutnya tidak tau diri itu. Benar, bagi Seohyun, Sheming telah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Dan bisa dipastikan. dirinya, tidak akan tinggal diam, Sheming akan segera menerima akibatnya. ya, itulah yang ada dibenak Seohyun saat ini. Tidak boleh ada pihak ke 3, ke 4, atau apapun itu, diantara dirinya dengan Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, suami sah seorang Cho Seohyun.

"Kau sudah memberitahu pada Dayang Taeyoon, tentang permintaanku Dayang Sunkyu?" tanya Seohyun

"Ne. ...hamba sudah memberitahukan nya Permaisuri. Dayang Taeyoon bilang namja itu akan segera kemari?" jawab Sunkyu dengan hormat, sementara Seohyun yang sedang duduk didepan meja rias ini, menatap tajam kedalam cermin, seolah cermin itu Sheming. Jelas Seohyun ingin menunjukan jika dirinya jauh lebih agung, lebih cantik, lebih indah, lebih berhak, dan lebih terhormat dari seorang Lee Sheming.

Seohyun menatap Sunkyu dari cermin yang dilihatnya.

"Siapkan gaun terbaikku. Dan kita lihat seperti apa bentuk Namja bernama Sheming itu?" suruh Seohyun, pada Sunkyu

"Tentu Permaisuri, akan saya siapkan"

OooO

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan para menteri, kali hal yang dibahas mengenai rancangan kapal perang yang akan Dinasti buat, untuk keperluan ekspansi, untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan Dinasti Cho. kali ini, Kyuhyun ingin bendera Dinasti Cho berkibar dinegara-negara wilayah Barat. Karena itu mereka membutuhkan Kapal-kapal perang tangguh, yang bisa melintasi luasnya samudra dan bertahan dari segala macam badai, dan kondisi alam tentunya. Raja tampan itu diam, memandangi danau indah didepannya. Ya, setelah pertemuan alot itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya ditaman Kerajaan ini, tempat ini merupakan taman yang ada dalam komplek istana Raja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Changmin?"

Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, pada sang pelayan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Yang sekerang berdiri tenang disampingnya

"Maksud Baginda?"

"Tentang rancangan kapal tadi, hmm...Changmin bukankah, kau tertarik dalam dunia perarsitekturan? Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang rencana tadi? aku ingin mendengarnya" tanya Kyuhyun, yang membuat Changmin tersenyum tulus. Ya. bagi pelayan seperti Changmin, perlakuan Baginda padanya, yang selalu meminta saran dan pendapatnya, sungguh membuat Changmin merasa sangat dihargai. Baginya, Baginda Cho Kyuhyun bukan hanya tuannya, melainkan Sahabat, dan Saudara. Ya hal itu juga yang terucap dari mulut Baginda langsung. Karena itulah Changmin akan selalu disisi Baginda, untuk mencapai Kejayaan Dinasti Cho.

"Ne...menurut saya, kita seharusnya membuat kapal-kapal perang yang lebih kecil baginda. Karena negara west yang akan kita lawan kali ini, memiliki kontur laut yang banyak pohon bakau dipesisirnya. Karena itu akan sulit untuk mencapai wilayah mereka jika menggunakan kapal besar" jawab Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun, yang tengah mendengarkan pendapatnya

"Hm...kau benar, kita akan membuat kapal besar, yang bisa mengangkut kapal-kapal kecil, yang akan kita gunakan nanti jika sudah mencapai wilayah pesisir mereka, aku rasa itulah yang akan aku putuskan"ujar Kyuhyun yang kali ini balas menatap Changmin, Kyuhyun, sepertinya ingin bertanya sesuatu, namun urung saat Changmin, justru menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan

"Ne...Baginda. Baginda saya sudah menanyakan Namja itu, pada Dayang Taeyoon. Dia bernama Lee Sheming, budak dari Negara jajahan kita diutara"

"Oh...Sheming, Lee Sheming. Hmm nama yang indah. bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya sang Raja sambil terkekeh pelan, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang menimpanya

"Hmm...entahlah. Saya tidak tau nama-nama yang indah itu seperti apa, Baginda"jawab Changmin jujur, membuat Kyuhyun semakin keras tertawa

"Hahahaha. Hai kau, ayolah jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu. Keindahan nama itu sama sepertimu, yang memuja keindahan permainan alat musik Violin. dan juga persis sepertiku, yang menyukai keindahan perhiasan-perhiasan yang kubuat."jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Ya, bisa seperti itu Baginda. Jika begitu, apa Baginda menginginkan Namja itu malam ini? Mungkin Baginda ingin lebih tau tentang dirinya?"tanya Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Lalu Menurutmu bagaimana, apa aku terlihat tertarik pada Sheming?"

"Ne...dia akan menemani Baginda malam ini, kita akan lihat, apakah baginda tertarik atau tidak"jawab Changmin tenang, yang hanya dibalas kekehan sederhana dari sang Raja. Changmin, lebih tau dari siapapun jika Bagindanya tertarik pada Namja itu. Kenapa Changmin bisa yakin? Jawabannya sederhana, Dialah yang paling dekat dengan Baginda, Dia adalah saudara untuk Baginda, Sahabat dan Kepercayaan bagi Baginda. Karena itulah, Changmin sangat memahami seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

OooO

Lee Sheming, baru saja menginjakan kakinya dikamar Permaisuri Seohyun. sungguh Sheming bingung mengapa dia dipanggil oleh Permaisuri, apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Sheming pikir dia tidak berbuat salah atau apapun itu. Karena dengan tenang dia melangkah masuk, dan memberi hormat pada permasuri sesuai tradisi Dinasti.

"Salam hormat saya Permaisuri" kata Sheming sambil membungkuk hormat

"Ah...jadi kau yang bernama Lee Sheming...hmm kau bisa bergabung dengan para pelayan budak itu untuk merapihkan barang-barangku. Kerjakan dengan cepat"jawab Seohyun memerintah, sambil menatap Sheming dingin, sementara Sheming yang bingung hanya mengangguk saja, mengiakan perintah sang Permaisuri.

Sheming mulai membereskan, dan merapihkan barang-barang mewah Permaisuri, baju-baju indah, Perhiasan indah, dan banyak lainnya. Wow, sungguh Sheming cukup takjub, inikah keuntungan yang dimaksud Ibu Suri, jika menjadi seorang Permaisuri? Hm entahlah, tapi Sheming tidak bodoh, dia bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang ini, Permaisuri Seohyin itu, tengah menatapnya tajam, penuh permusuhan, Kenapa? Hh...Sheming tidak terlalu perduli akan hal itu, dia ingin pekerjaan ini segera selesai, dan kembali kekamarnya untuk istirahat. Sungguh, ini melelahkan, tadi dia baru saja melaksanakan hukuman, menguras pemandian harem yang luas itu. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar lelah.

"Hmm...yang mulia ano...semua pekerjaan ini sudah selesai, bolehkah saya kembali?"tanya Sheming pada Seohyun

"Hh...kau ingin kembali kepada kelompok budakmu itu? Huh! Sungguh rendah, kupikir seharusnya kau menyukai kamar indah ini bukan? Dibandingkan dengan ruangan sempit, dan buruk tempat dirimu, dan kelompok budakmu itu tinggal? Ah. Atau kau memang memiliki selera yang buruk, Lee Sheming?" jawab Seohyun sarkatis, menatap Sheming dengan pandangan menjijikan, Sheming sendiri sedikit kaget, mendengar perkataan tidak terpuji sang Permaisuri.

"Ah. setidaknya, saya yang seorang budak ini, bisa tau dan menggunakan bahasa yang baik, dan sopan ketika berbicara dengan seorang Manusia. Seorang Manusia, Permaisuri Cho Seohyun. Dan Selamat malam Permaisuri Seohyun"jawab Sheming dengan hormat meledek. Yang membuat semua pelayan yang ada disana hampir tertawa, sementara Seohyun sendiri hanya mendelik benci, pada sosok yang sekarang ini meninggalkan kamar indahnya dengan santai. Sungguh, ini membuat Seohyun jengkel bukan main. Lee Sheming FUCK!

OooO

Sheming tiba dikamar para budak, ketika dirinya melihat dayang Taeyoon dan Eunhyuk agga, menatap dirinya jakjub, lho? Lihat apalagi ini? Dia salah lagi?

"Lee Sheming, cepatlah bersihkan dirimu, dan setelah itu, pergi keistana harem, disana kau akan memperbaiki penampilanmu, cepat! kenapa kau diam saja, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Dan kau Hyukjae agga, setelah Sheming mandi, bawa dia ke istana harem dengan cepat, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Baginda menunggu"kata Dayang Taeyoon panjang, Sheming semakin bingung sekarang, sementara sang agga hanya mengangguk patuh, dan lihatlah para budak lainnya, juga menatap Sheming takjub, apa yang terjadi? Itulah pikir Sheming.

"Cepatlah, Lee Sheming! kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana, cepat mandi, dan bersihkan dirimu, ayo" kata eunhyuk agga sambil menyeret Sheming ke kamar mandi

"Hai...ya! Apa-apaan kau ini, tunggu dulu, eunyuk agga aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi" kata Sheming sesaat dirinya sebelum masuk kemar mandi

Para harem, diistana Harem sibuk membicarakan, seorang budak bernama Lee Sheming, yang sekarang tengah duduk anggun, sambil didandani dengan makeup yang tipis dan indah diwajah cantiknya. Ya, mereka sungguh heran, benarkah budak ini yang diinginkan Baginda, untuk menemani malamnya kali ini? Sungguh, budak yang beruntung, itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Hmm...eunyuk agga, apa benar ini semua, maksudku, Baginda Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Sheming belum yakin pada sang agga, yang sekarang berada disampingnya, sambil sesekali menentukan mana, yang cocok dan tidak untuk dikenakan Sheming

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menemani Baginda? Huh! Jika begitu, kau sungguh tidak tau diri, ya! Tidak! tidak! Jangan Parfum itu, pakaikan dia parfum yang ini, Baginda menyukai aroma ini"Kata eunhyuk sambil mengganti parfum yang hendak diambil oleh pelayan untuk dipakai Sheming

"Tentu saja, aku Mau! Aku mau, menemani Baginda! Bahkan jika setiap pun hari aku mau, dan selalu bersedia eunhyuk agga!" jawab Sheming antusias

"Ah jinja. Tentu saja, semua harem yang ada diistana ini selalu menantikan kesempatan sepertimu. Dan kau, beruntung mendapatkannya! Jadi jangan membuat malu kami para Dayang, dan Agga, bersikap sopanlah pada Baginda. Dan kau, harus mengingat semua tatakrama Istana ini, yang sudah kami ajarkan padamu, kau mengerti Sheming. Untuk kali ini, jangan membuat masalah! Ayo cepat pelayan! Ah...lihatlah kau sudah cantik sekarang"jawab sang agga sambil melihat penampilan Sheming dari atas kebawah

"Ne, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan bersikap manis pada Baginda Cho Kyuhyun"jawab Sheming tersenyum tulus dan gembira, membuat eunhyukpun ikut tersenyum

"Baguslah, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Pelayan dari pihak istana Baginda akan menjemputmu kesini. dan lihatlah kau begitu menawan saat ini. Baginda pasti akan senang melihatmu Sheming oh Sheming"jawab sang agga takjub

"Ah sungguh? Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Baginda" jawab Sheming pelan dan tersipu

OooO

Sheming tiba, didepan pintu kamar Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, banyak Prajurit yang berjaga disana, dan ada Namja tinggi yang waktu tadi pagi dilihatnya, berjalan disamping Baginda, kata Eunhyuk agga tadi, namja tinggi itu bernama Shim Changmin, pelayan pribadi sekaligus sahabat Baginda. Sheming gugup? Tentu saja. Tadi pagi, dia melakukan hal konyol, hanya untuk menarik perhatian Baginda. tapi Sheming tidak menyesal, sungguh, meskipun harus dihukum dengan hukuman yang melelahkan. tapi sekarang, Sheming, sebentar lagi, semua kelelahannya akan terbayar, saat dia berhadapan langsung, dengan Baginda Cho Kyuhyun

"Masuklah, Baginda menunggumu, dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh didepan baginda, pakai etikamu Lee Sheming. Sekarang masuklah" ujar Changmin sambil membukakan pintu besar, berwarna coklat itu.

Sheming berjalan kearah pintu yang dibukakan oleh Changmin tadi, satu, dua, Sheming terus menghitung langkahnya, dengan menunduk, tiga, empat, lima, grek. Pintu tertutup. Dengan perlahan Sheming melihat kedepan. Punggung itu. Itu punggung Baginda Cho Kyuhyun. Punggung yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Entahlah, Sheming tidak mengerti kenapa dia tersenyum sekarang, apalagi ketika sang Raja Dinasti Cho itu, berbalik badan, menghadapnya, berdiri dihadapannya dengan gagah, dan tidak lupa, wajah tampan itu juga memberikan sebuah senyuman tulusnya, hanya untuk, seorang Lee Sheming.

"Lee Sheming, selamat datang"

TBC

Review. Vote. Komen dulu.

JANGAN JADI SILLENT READERS Chingu! Ok?

Aku akan update setiap hari Sabtu/minggu, kalo banyak Komen. Dan. Review nya, aku usahain Update pas WeekDay.

Hmm tapi sepi deh kayanya, yang baca FF ini di FFN itu ada lbh dari 130, tapi yg Review cuma ada 3 org. Ah aku benar2 kecewa.


	4. Chapter 4

The Glory of Dinasty

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne!! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

~Happy Reading~

o

o

o

o

OooO

Bagi sebagian orang, ada yang percaya dengan kata penyair, yang berbunyi, Jatuh Cinta pada pandangan Pertama. Tapi banyak juga yang tidak percaya. Orang-orang yang tidak percaya ini, lebih percaya pada kata pujangga, yang berbunyi, jatuh Cinta karena terbiasa bersama. Hmm...bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan seorang Raja, Kyuhyun sendiri lebih percaya pada kata Pujangga tadi, entahlah. Bagi Kyuhyun yang hidup karena aturan Dinasti, terbiasa hidup dalam peraturan dan adat. Dirinya tidak percaya pada Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Alasannya? Oh, contohnya saja, Permaisuri Seohyun. Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Seohyun saat pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita itu, dirinya dan Seohyun menikah karena peraturan Dinasti, Seohyun adalah Putri seorang bangsawan yang merupakan salah satu menteri diera kepemimpinan Ayahanda Kyuhyun Baginda Cho Hangeng. Lalu, apakah sekarang Kyuhyun sudah mencintai Seohyun? Bukankah menurut Kyuhyun Cinta ada karena terbiasa? Entahlah. Kyuhyun menyayangi Wanita itu? Jelas. Seohyun adalah Ibu dari Putra pertamanya, Pangeran Jimin. Kyuhyun menyayangi dan menghargai Seohyun, sebagai seorang Ibu dari putranya, dan sebagai Permaisuri dari Kerajaannya. Tapi untuk Cinta, tidak Kyuhyun belum sampai pada tahap itu.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang, Kyuhyun merasa selama seharian tadi, bibirnya selalu ingin tersenyum. Jatungnya berdebar setiap dia mengingat, siluet seorang Namja yang belum dikenalnya. Otaknya selalu memikirkan, bagaimana dirinya jika bertemu dengan namja itu lagi, siapa namanya, apa yang namja itu sukai, bagaimana kehidupan namja itu selama ini. Hatinya sangat gembira, sampai ingin melompat, saat Changmin mengatakan, jika namja itu akan menemaninya malam ini. Sungguh, Kyuhyun masih meraba, apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini.

Dan sekarang dirinya Tertawa. Benar Kyuhyun seorang Raja yang Agung dari Dinasti Cho, tengah Tertawa. Tertawa bahagia hanya, karena lelucon yang dilontarkan, oleh pemilik bibir berShap-M yang bernama Sheming, yang sedang duduk dihadapannya saat ini. Lee Sheming yang tengah bercerita dengan expresi lucu dan menggebu saat ini. Lee Sheming, seorang budak yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan cara Frontal. Lee Sheming berpura-pura pingsan dipelukannya. Lee Sheming yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya tadi pagi. Inikah Cinta itu? Jika begitu, bukankah sekarang seorang Cho Kyuhyun Jatuh Cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada seorang budak bernama Lee Sheming?

"Hahahaha...jadi kau sengaja memanggil Hyukjae, dengan sebutan Eunhyuk karena ingin membuatnya kesal, dan menurutmu dia sangat lucu hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan

"Hihihi ne...Benar Baginda, Baginda harus melihat sendiri bagaimana wajah kesal Hyukjae agga, saat aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan eunhyuk, hihihi dia sangat lucu, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh Baginda hihihi"jawab Sheming dengan menggebu, sambil membayangkan wajah bodoh Hyukjae. Sheming bahkan tidak menyadari jika sang Baginda, Cho Kyuhyun justru berhenti tertawa, dan tangah Fokus memperhatikan dirinya.

" Sheming?"

"Ne...Baginda?"

"Kemarilah"ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil Kursi panjang yang didudukinya, sambil tersenyum manis menatap manik foksi Sheming. Sheming sendiri melangkah dengan ragu, dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum padanya.

"Ini untukmu" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil membuka telapak tangan Sheming, dan menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan indah miliknya. Bibir berShap-M ini, lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum indah, melihat kain indah yang ada ditangannya yang tengah diusapnya ini.

"Indah sekali. Terimakasih Baginda. Ini? Apa ini ornamen burung? Tapi aku belum pernah melihat burung yang indah, seperti yang ada disapu tangan ini?" tanya Sheming, sambil menatap lembut Raja Tampan disampingnya, yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyan Sheming. Obsidiannya melihat pergerakan jari-jari Sheming, yang tengah mengelus sapu tangan itu. Bagaimana jika jari-jari lentik itu, mengelus seluruh tubuhnya? Asgata! Kyuhyun tersentak, dengan pemikiran mesumnya tadi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun lebih memilih melihat wajah cantik Sheming, yang sebenarnya...hmm...bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatakannya,...hmm Menggoda? Huh? Aish...benar sangat menggoda untuk Kyuhyun Kecup. Hell

"Baginda...?"tanya Sheming untuk Khawatir, karena melihat Kyuhyun yang terus-menerus menatapnya

"Ah...Phionik. Ornamen yang ada sapu tangan ini bergambar burung Phionik, burung Phionik merupakan lambang keagungan Dinasti Cho. Indah bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang sekarang mengelus pipi Chubby Sheming dengan lembut, Sheming sendiri sontak menatap sang Baginda.

"Ne indah Baginda"

Sheming diam dan tersenyum, membiarkan tangan kokoh Kyuhyun, menjamah apapun yang diinginkannya. Saat tangan itu, menyentuh mata foksinya. Sontak Sheming memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, Jatung keduanya berdetak cepat. Sheming merasa wajah tampan Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya, sehingga dirinya tidak berani membuka mata, meskipun sekarang tangan Kyuhyun berpindah mengelus leher jenjangnya. Kyuhyun sendiri? Entahlah, Kyuhyun akui, Changmin benar, Kyuhyun memang tertarik pada Sheming. Lebih tepatnya Jatuh Cinta, pada namja didepannya.

Chup...

kedua bibir itu bertemu, hanya saling menempel, merasakan tekstrur bibir masing-masing. Cukup lama kedua bibir itu menyatu, sampai sang Baginda, Kyuhyun mengecup untuk kedua kalinya, dan melepaskannya. Keduanya membuka mata

"Baginda..." kata Sheming lirih, saat Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya, membopong Sheming, melangkah pasti, menuju Ranjang Kyuhyun dan membaringkan Sheming dengan lembut, diRanjang indah sang Raja itu. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri berada diatas tubuh Shemin, dengan bertopang pada lengan-lengan kokohnya dikiri-kanan Sheming

"Kau...lebih indah dari ornamen burung Phionik itu. Sayang"

Chupp...

"Eungghhh Baginda...Ahh"

o

O

O

OoO

Diluar Ruangan Kamar Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, terlihat 2 orang Yeoja cantik, dengan beberapa dayang dan agga yang berjalan dibelakang keduanya.

"Selamat datang Putri Victoria dan Permaisuri Seohyun"salam Hormat Changmin pada 2 yeoja yang disayangi Raja itu

"Hmm...kami ingin bertemu dengan Baginda, bisakah kau beritahu dia, bahwa kami datang" ujar Seohyun tenang, sementara sang Putri yaitu Victoria hanya diam tersenyum menatap intens seorang Shim Changmin

Changmin menunduk dalam, sebelum berkata dengan intonasi yang tenang pada Permaisuri Raja ini.

"Mianhae Permaisuri...Baginda tidak bisa menerima kunjungan saat ini. Baginda, tengah bersama Haremnya" perkataan Changmin ini, membuat Seohyun mendelik marah, wajahnya pucat, raut wajah khawatir tergambar dari wajah cantik itu. Siapa harem yang bersama baginda saat ini? Siapa yang membuat Baginda tertarik, selain dirinya?, Siapa yang berani mengibarkan bendera perang padanya, yang seorang Permaisuri?! Itu semualah, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Seohyun. Dia kecewa? Sangat. Tidak! Baginda hanya miliknya. Iya, hanya miliknya, milik Permaisuri Cho Seohyun! Itulah tekad Seohyun dalam dirinya. Sebelum dengan langkah lunglai dan bergetar, Seohyun berbalik dan berjalan lemah ke Arah kamarnya, dan diikuti oleh Dayang Sunkyu.

"Ah...Permaisuri, tunggu dulu, saya hanya..."

"Biarkan saja. Dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, aku cukup mengerti karena aku wanita. Itu menyakitkan. Tapi...dia juga harus mengingat jika Baginda, bukan hanya miliknya. Baginda milik Rakyat dan Dinasti. Dan Dinasti membutuhkan banyak Pangeran yang lahir, jadi Seohyun seharusnya mengerti itu semua, sebelum dirinya setuju dinikahi oleh kakakku, bukankah begitu shim?" ujar Victoria lebar, sambil sesekali menatap langkah lunglai Seohyun, dan raut wajah tampan milik seorang Shim Changmin. Ya, Namja yang mencuri hatinya. Shim Changmin.

"Jadi...siapa harem yang sekarang bersama Baginda?"

"Seorang Namja cantik, bernama Lee Sheming, Putri" ujar Changmin, sambil membalas menatap sang Putri. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum meremehkan, ketika telinganya menangkap nama budak, yang menurutnya kuranghajar itu

"Jadi...uh!/selera Kakak ku, sangat payah. Benar tidak?? Eh. Tapi jangan katakan itu didepan Baginda ne hihihi" ujar sang Putri sambil terkekeh pelan

"Hahaha...ne putri, saya paham itu. Putri ingin melihat bulan, saat ini bulan tengah bersinar sangat indah, putri ingin melihatnya" ajak Changmin sopan, sambil menunduk dalam

"Ne...kajja, oh iya...aku ingin mendengar kau memainkan Violinmu itu. Kau harus memainkannya untukku, itu harus. Kajja" ajak Victoria, sambil tersenyum dan berjalan pelan disamping seorang Shim Changmin.

o

o

o

o

OoO

Sheming tengah duduk diam, sambil memandangi luasnya laut didepannya. Sheming merasa sangat bahagia, entahlah. Semalam itu...uh Sheming akan memerah dan malu, jika mengingat hal yang terjadi, malamnya dengan Baginda. Sheming akui. Dia sudah kalah, dan Jatuh. Kalah karena dirinya sudah Jatuh Cinta pada Kyuhyun. Raja Dinasti Cho, yang sempat begitu dibencinya, tidak. Itu semua terjadi karena Sheming belum mengenal dan bertemu langsung, dengan Raja tampan itu. Sekarang, Demi Tuhan...Sheming sudah Jatuh sedalam-dalamnya pada sang Raja Dinasti Cho itu.

Hari ini, dirinya resmi menempati kamar Khusus bagi kesayangan Baginda. (Kamar Harem), disini tidak seperti kamar budaknya dulu. Dikamar luas ini, dan Sheming tidak perlu berbagi dengan yang lainnya. Kamar ini juga memiliki balkon indah, yang pemandangannya langsung menghadap ke lautan luas. Saat ini semua pelayan menunduk hormat padanya, hmm...sebenarnya Sheming cukup heran, dirinya hanya baru pertama kali bermalam dengan Baginda, tapi hidupnya saat ini, langsung berubah 180 derajat. Sheming senang tentu saja. Dia lebih senang lagi, jika bisa terus menemani Baginda setiap saat.

"Sheming, kau tidak berniat untuk jalan-jalan melihat lebih luas, seluk beluk instana? Kau terus saja tersenyum sambil menatap lautan luas itu, apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras" ujar Hyukjae agga, yang dari tadi berdiri disampingnya dengan dongkol

Sheming mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia berfikir, kenapa Eunhyuk agga tidak bersikap tunduk padanya, seperti pelayan lainnya. Huh

"Ah...kenapa kau eunhyuk agga, kau sama sekali tidak takut padaku. Aku sekarang Harem Baginda, Kesayangan Baginda lho?" kata Sheming sambil menaik-naikkan alis indahnya, sementara Hyukjae sendiri hanya mendengus, mendengar pertanyaan kesayangan Baginda ini

"Hah!! Kau menang pabo yah. Jika kau ingin aku takut padamu, maka Kau harus menjadi Selir sah Baginda. Bukan hanya Haremnya saja. Ada berapa banyak harem Baginda di istana ini menurutmu heh? Gelar harem, sama sekali tidak istimewa. dan belum cukup untuk membuatmu memiliki kuasa, terutama hak atas Baginda sendiri. Kau, Lee Sheming masih kalah Jauh, jika dibandingkan dengan Permaisuri Seohyun, yang merupakan istri sah dari Baginda" ujar Hyukjae panjang sambil menatap Sheming gemas, yang sekarang berekpresi bingung

"Umm...begitukah?? Ah...aku ingat! Yeoja yang menyuruhku untuk kemarnya itu? Dia Permaisuri Seohyun itu?"

"Ne...benar, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berhak atas Baginda. Uh...apa kau tau, kenapa dia begitu tidak suka padamu hm? Karena dulu kau sempat mencoba menarik perhatian Baginda, dengan cara konyolmu itu"

Kata Hyukjae tersenyum bodoh, mengingat tingkah Sheming hanya karena Baginda Cho Kyuhuun

Sheming mengaguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti, apa yang diucapkan sang agga

"Kau tidak takut bukan, mendengar pembicaraan Harem baginda lainnya. Dan orang-orang diistana ini yang berbicara jelek tentangmu?" tanya Hyukjae serius

"Hh...anio! Bagiku, aku tidak perduli jika orang-orang itu membicarakanku, atau bahkan berbicara buruk tentangku. Aku...aku berada disini karena Baginda, aku tunduk pada semua peraturan ini, juga karena Baginda, aku ingin hidup juga karena Baginda. Kau seharusnya tau, aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi didunia ini, aku tidak lagi memiliki orang tua, saudara, ataupun keluarga, bahkan aku tidak memiliki negara dan bangsa. Aku hanya memiliki Baginda Kyuhyun saat ini. Bagindalah, alasan aku tetap hidup. Dan aku tidak perduli yang lain." kata Sheming sambil tersenyum tulus pada Hyukjae, yang sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sheming

"Hh...baiklah, ngomong-ngomong jika kau ingin aku tunduk, dan takut padamu, kau harus menjadi Selir sah Baginda dulu. Baru aku Hyukjae agga. Ingat Hyukjae agga, akan tunduk padamu" kata Hyukjae pasti, sementara Sheming hanya tersenyum dan memandangi lautan luas didepannya

"Terimakasih" ujarnya pelan

O

O

O

O

O

TBC Or END ?!

REVIEW dulu, sebelum Read!

Aku kembali. Jangan lupa Review. Jangan jadi Sireader!! Hh aku sudah mulai lelah mengingatkan untuk para SiReaders, semoga Tuhan membukakan pintu hati kalian untuk Review ini. Huhuhuhu

#Curhat dulu#

Hmm kalian semua tahu chingu, aku buat FF ini, karena aku cinta KyuMin, aku Cinta Joyer. But...gak tau kenapa, kalian membuatku baper chingu huhuhu. Aku sudah berusaha menulis, disela-sela jadwal kuliah, dan aku senang kalian membaca FF ku ini. Tapi aku juga mengrapkan Fedback dong, biar aku gak berusaha sendiri. Biar gak baper sendiri. Setidaknya tinggalkan jejak, Berupa Review! Follow, atau Favorite. Review 1 kata ajah, aku udh seneng kok. Itu artinya kalian menghargai Tulisanku ini. Kan percuma nulis untuk pembaca, yang gak sedikitpun menghargai tulisan kita. Intinya jangan bikin aku Baper sendiri!! Review! Review! Review

Ok, yang baca FF ini udh hampir 300 org, dan yang Review, hanya 9. Lihat! Bagaimana itu terlihat!? Nyesek! Kalo emang gini terus, aku stop ajah kali ya FF ini?

Ok enough, bales Review dulu.

#megujoy

Makasih ya, udah mampir *bow* sip! Nanti aku perbaiki gaya tulisanku kedepannya. Dan makasih juga atas semangatnya!

#guest

Bukan gitu kok, ini bukan cerita masa depan, kemasa lalu. Coba baca dari awak pasti tau jalan ceritanya. Makasih yah udh mampir *bow*

#minggi 6384

Ne...aku juga pendukung istri pertama heheheh. Tapi kalo itu untuk Min sih pengecualian. Hihihi, ah kamu baper? Aku juga baper huhuhu. Dan terimakasih udah jadi pembaca yang baik. Gomawo *bow*

#Taniea 458

Udah apdate tuh aku. Gak dimaafin! Hihihihi. Dan gomawo udah mampir *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

The Glory of Dinasty

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne!! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

~Happy Reading~

oOo

~Tuhan tidak menjajikan...

Langit yang selalu biru,

Bunga yang selalu mekar,

Air yang selalu jernih,

Awan yang selalu putih,

Dan matahari yang selalu bersinar.

~Tapi Dia, memberi pelangi diantara...

Terik dan Hujan,

Tawa disetiap air mata,

Hikmah disetiap musibah,

Berkah disetiap cobaan,

Dah jawaban disetiap Doa.

~Pun dengan ku. Yang tidak sempurna ini, yang tidak suci ini, yang tidak bersinar ini. Aku Mencintaimu Lee Sheming, itulah ingin aku ukir, dalam setiap doaku. Sangat, Lee Sheming penguasa hatiku.

Cho Kyuhyun

Bibir Ber-shap M itu tertarik, membentuk senyuman yang begitu indah, sangat indah, persis Puisi yang dibuat Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, yang tengah dibacanya ini. Sheming ingin berteriak karena senang bukan main, Raja Dinasti Cho, Penguasa Daratan Timur, Baginda Cho Kyuhyun menulis Puisi indah ini untuknya. Uh...Sheming merasa dirinya terbakar, Terbakar karena Api Cinta, Baginda Cho Kyuhyun. Uh...Lihatlah bagaimana pipi Chubby itu memerah, dan bibir itu terus saja tersenyum indah, yang membuat Hyukjae agga mengernyit bingung. Huh!

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu, katakan, apa yang ditulis Baginda dalam surat itu? Baginda, Baginda tidak marah, padamu bukan? Sheming! Yah?!" ujar Hyukjae agga, mengagetkan Sheming yang tengah, berfantasi dengan Baginda tentu saja. Sheming mendengus

"Mwo?"

"Aish...apa ditulis Baginda untukmu?" ujar Hyukjae menggebu

Sheming menyeringai

"Aw...kau penasaran ne? Hahaha, coba, coba kau tebak dulu, menurutmu apa yang baginda tulis untuk ku, disurat ini hm?" katanya Sheming sambil menaik-naik kan alis indahnya. Sekarang giliran Hyukjae yang mendengus, dan tangannya mengambil surat itu, dari tangan lentik Lee Sheming

"Ya! Aish...aku menyuruhmu untuk menebaknya, bukan membacanya langsung. Kau tidak asik sekali" sewot Sheming, yang diabaikan oleh Hyukjae, karena Hyukjae sendiri, tengah fokus dengan surat yang ada ditangan nya ini.

"Wow! Ini Daebakkk! Kau sungguh beruntung Lee Sheming, Tuhan bersamamu. Lihatlah, Bagaimana setiap kata yang Baginda tulis ini, tertuju hanya untuk dirimu. Oh Tuhan, aku sungguh beruntung, bisa melihat sisi lain dari Baginda, yang ternyata sangat Romantis. Uh...ini langkah yang bagus Sheming" Hyukjae tersenyum bangga, pada Namja cantik yang tengah duduk, disampingnya

"Hihihihi. Umm...menurutmu begitu? Entahlah eunhyuk agga, aku, aku, setiap kali aku mengingat Baginda, aku merasa perutku bergejolak, aku selalu ingin tersenyum, aku ingin selalu bersama Baginda, tapi saat aku bertatap muka dengan Baginda langsung, aku merasa, merasa malu. Uh...aku tidak tau, kenapa aku merasa malu dihadapan Baginda" ujar Sheming yang wajahnya masih memerah itu. Dan kini giliran Hyukjae yang menyeringai

"Umm...jika begitu yang terjadi, aku juga heran denganmu, padahalkan kau Lee Sheming yang tidak mengenal, dengan kata Malu. Dan mungkin kau..."

Pletak

"Aw...appo...aish lihatlah, aku semakin heran bagaimana bisa Baginda jatuh Cinta padamu, Ya! Aish...ah! Sakit"

"Ups...mianhae ne, aku tidak sengaja. Habisnya buku ini seperti mengerakan tanganku, untuk memukulmu." tenang Sheming sambil meletakan Buku, yang tadi dipakai untuk memukul, dan mangambil cermin kecil disebelahnya. Mengabaikan Hyukjae yang mendengus padanya

"Ah...eunhyuk agga, malam ini aku harus memakai baju apa, dan Parfum?, hmm...Parfum ku habis, bisakah kau ambilkan aku Parfum itu, kau benar soal itu, Baginda menyukai aroma Parfum itu hihihi" ujar Sheming bersemangat, sambil berkedip-kedip didepan cermin ditangannya

"Uh...kau polos atau pabo, Baginda itu menyukai aroma tubuhmu, bukan semata Parfum yang kau pakai. Ah, kau memang tidak peka! Dan, aku lupa memberitahumu, Malam ini kau tidak bisa menemani Baginda" kata Hyukjae santai, sementara Sheming langsung menatap Hyukjae tajam, sambil menunjukan mimik bertanya.

Ya, setelah malamnya bersama Baginda, Sheming, memang selalu menemani Baginda selama seminggu ini. Lalu, kenapa tadi Hyukjae bilang, malam ini dia tidak bisa menemani Baginda, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, selama 1 minggu ini. Sheming mulai khawatir, apa Baginda tidak menginginkanya lagi? Baginda bosan bersamanya? Atau apa? Sheming mengernyit, lalu untuk apa Baginda menulis Puisi Cinta itu untuknya, jika Baginda sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Uh. Sheming takut.Hyukjae yang melihat ekspresi Sheming yang seperti, hendak dipenggal itu, hanya menghela napas.

"Jangan berfikir, yang tidak-tidak. Setiap Malam Kamis, sesuai Tradisi Dinasti, Baginda harus menghabiskan Malamnya dengan istri sahnya. Itu berarti malam ini, Baginda akan bersama Permaisuri Seohyun. Ya begitulah, hanya setiap malam kamis" kata Hyukjae sambil menatap wajah cantik Sheming, yang mulai menenang, tapi masih belum membuka bibirnya itu, Sheming hanya terdiam kaku.

"Kau cemburu? Uh...tentu saja. Sudah ku katakan, Jika kau ingin memiliki Baginda dengan sah, kau harus menjadi selirnya. Baginda harus menikahi dirimu secara sah. Baru disaat itulah, kau memiliki hak yang sama atas Baginda, Kau mengerti Lee Sheming? Sudahlah, berhenti melamun begitu, ayo belajar lagi, kau bahkan belum bisa menulis namamu sendiri dalam bahasa hangul ini. Ah, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi Istri sah Baginda, jika menulis dalam bahasa Hangul saja kau tidak bisa" ujar Hyukjae sambil menatap ngeri tulisan hangul, yang tadi dibuat Sheming

"Cih... Kau meremehkan ku eoh? Lihatlah, kau akan mencabut kata-katamu tadi. Sebelum matahari terbit nanti, aku Lee Sheming, pasti sudah bisa menulis dalam Hurup Hangul! Lihat saja kau!" ujar Sheming menggebu, sambil merebut buku yang diambil Hyukjae tadi, dan Sheming mulai fokus belajar, menulis huruf hangul lagi, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum lega.

O

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Sementara itu, dikediaman Permaisuri, tapatnya, dikamar indah dan luas bercorak merah darah ini. Banyak Pelanyan yang hilir mudik, ada yang membawa, Gaun-gaun indah, perhiasan-persiasan indah, Parfum, dan lain sebagainya. Malam ini, adalah Malam Kamis, malam Khususnya Baginda dengan Permaisuri. Sehingga, setiap malan Kamis ini, sesuai Tradisi selama ini, Kediaman Permasuri akan sibuk, dan ramai, dengan persiapan, Permaisuri sendiri.

Sejak pagi tadi, Permaisuri Seohyun selalu menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya. Seohyun berusaha menyingkirkan Lee Sheming, yang menurutnya tidak tau diri itu, yang selalu mengusik pikirannya selama satu minggu ini, bagaimana tidak, Sheming selalu menemani Baginda, menemani Kyuhyun setiap malam selama 1 minggu ini. Seohyun kesal, benci, sungguh pada seorang Lee Sheming. Ya, Seohyun ingin fokus mempercantik dirinya kali ini, dan karena itulah, sejak tadi pagi dia berusaha rileks dan tenang. Malam ini, Baginda sepenuhnya miliknya. Seohyun semakin tersenyum dengan pemikirannya barusan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, ini adalah kalung yang Baginda buat sendiri untuk ku, indah bukan?" tanya Seohyun senang, sambil memasangkan Kalung cantik itu, pada leher jenjangnya. Sementara yang ditanya Dayang Sunkyu, hanya tersenyum manis, menanggapi pertanyaan sang permaisuri

"Ne...indah sekali Permaisuri, jadi kabar yang mengatakan jika Baginda, memiliki hobi membuat perhiasan indah, itu benar adanya Permaisuri?" Sunkyu menanggapi, sambil membantu Seohyun memakai kalung cantik itu

"Tentu saja benar, sejak aku menikah dengan Baginda Kyuhyun. Membuat perhiasan cantik inilah, yang selalu Baginda lakukan disela-sela kegiatanya dalam memimpin Provinsi Sangggeup" ujar Seohyun mantap, sambil tersenyum menatap cermin didepannya, melihat Kalung indah itu, sudah terpakai dihelernya

"Hmm...Permaisuri sangat mengetahui seluk-beluk Baginda. Jadi menurut saya, posisi Lee Sheming, sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Permaisuri, persis Seperti gosip yang beredar diistana Harem akhir-akhir ini" ujar Sunkyu bangga, yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan meremehkan Permaisuri

"Hh, tentu saja, Lee Sheming sama sekali tidak sebanding denganku. Malam ini, Budak tidak tau diri itu, akan tau dimana posisinya seharusnya berada" yakin Seohyun, sambil kembali fokus memilih Gaun yang akan dikenakannya malam ini.

O

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Suasana tegang mengiringi rapat Para menteri dan sang Raja Cho Kyuhyun. Rapat ini sudah berlangsung selama 2 jam, dan selama itu pula, Kyuhyun disuguhkan perdebatan para Menterinya sendiri. ini masih soal rencana Dinasti Cho melebarkan kekuasaan wilayahnya, terutama kebagian Barat, sebuah Kerajaan bernama Sing, Kerajaan yang kaya akan rempah, dan pertanian. Kyuhyun berencana menjadikan Kerajaan Sing, sebagai salah satu Provinsi dari Kekuasaan Dinasti Cho yang agung, di Provinsi itulah, Kyuhyun akan mengembangkan teknik Pertanian baru, sehingga Dinasti Cho bisa mengambil keuntungan dari Kesuburan tanah Kerajaan Sing itu.

Perdebatan para menteri masih terjadi, Kyuhyun merasa ini sudah cukup, dari tadi para menteri itu sibuk mencari muka didepannya, ya. Meskipun tidak semuanya, Kyuhyun tau mana yang tulus mengabdi padanya, dan mana yang tidak. Lalu, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengganti para menteri yang tidak tulus padanya itu? Jawabannya, Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, untuk mendepak mereka semua yang bermuka dua, bagi Kyuhyun itu mudah. Hanya saja, sekarang ini, Kyuhyun masih membutuhkan pengalaman para menteri tua itu dalam berperang, dan setelah tujuan Kyuhyun tercapai. Para Menteri bermuka 2 itu akan segera angkat kaki dari istana ini.

"Sudah cukup. Aku pikir, aku sudah memahami maksud kalian. Jadi bagaimana keputusan mu, Perdana Menteri Choi Siwon?" ujar Kyuhyun tegas sambil menunjuk sang perdana menteri

"Terimakasih Baginda, saya sudah mencatat dan menyimpulkan masukan, dari para Menteri selama kita membahas ekpansi kita ke Wilayah barat. Menteri Kim Jong Won, Menteri Kelautan dan Pelayaran kita, yang tengah berlayar ke wilayah Sing, sudah mengirim surat Baginda, dan isinya, berupa masukan agar, Ekspansi (Penyerangan/Penguasaan) yang akan kita lakukan, sebaiknya dilakukan Musim semi bulan depan. Menteri Kim menjelaskan jika, musim semi lebih mudah bagi kita, dan Pasukan serta para prajurit untuk berlayar menuju Wilayah Sing, karena kondisi laut saat itu, akan cenderung stabil, dan tidak akan terjadi banyak badai, yang bisa menghambat rencana kita, Baginda. Jadi karena itulah, saya pikir, baik adanya jika kita mengikuti saran Menteri Kim, Baginda" Hormat Siwon, sambil mengakhiri penjelasannya, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk pertanda dirinya mengerti, Obsidian itu menatap tegas para Menteri yang ada diruangan ini, sebelum bibir kissable itu terbuka, menyuarakan titahnya.

"Baiklah, Sesuai saran dari Menteri Kim, Ekspansi kita ke Kerajaan Sing, akan dimulai Musim semi bulan depan, dan aku harap persiapan kapal perang kita, sudah rampung Minggu depan. Aku tutup rapat ini, Terimakasih atas waktu kalian" ujar Kyuhyun, dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan singgasana indahnya, berjalan tegap melewati para Menteri, yang tengah membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Hormat kami Baginda. Semoga Tuhan, melindungi Baginda" ujar para menteri itu serempak

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu, dan disambut Shim Changmin yang menunggunya diluar pintu, Changmin langsung menunduk hormat, begitu prajurit membukakan pintu untuk sang Raja.

"Baginda" hormat Changmin

"Ne...Changmin? Bagaimana Putraku Pangeran Jimin?" tanya Kyuhyun santai, pada Changmin yang berjalan disampingnya

"Pangeran sangat bersemangat Baginda, awalnya dia merajuk karena Baginda tidak jadi menemaninya berlajar hari ini, tapi saya katakan Baginda harus menghadiri rapat dengan para menteri, ya...umm meskipun masih tetap merajuk, Pangeran Jimin antusias mendengar Penjelasan saya, mengenai sejarah Dinasti Baginda" kata Changmin tersenyum,

"Ah...sayang sekali, dia pasti sangat lucu saat merajuk seperti itu hahaha, kalian belajar ditaman kerajaan hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun balas tersenyum pada Changmin

"Ne Baginda, saya pikir dengan belajar diluar ruangan, Pangeran Jimin akan lebih nyaman"

"Good, sekarang aku merindukan putraku, ayo beri Kejutan pada putraku Changmin, aku ingin menemuinya" ujar Kyuhyun semangat, sambil berbelok kearah kanan, menuju istana Pangeran, Putra kecilnya.

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Kaki kecil Pangeran Jimin, terus berlajan berusaha mengimbangi langkah besar sang Ayah, Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, yang tengah menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Pangeran lucu itu, tidak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum, karena Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, sang ayah ada disampingnya saat ini.

Ya, Kyuhyun berjalan disamping Jimin sambil menggandeng tangan mungil putranya, diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya, dan 2 prajurit istana seperti biasanya. Mereka berjalan menuju taman istana, tapatnya Taman Lake, taman Lake merupakan taman terbesar yang ada dilingkungan istana, dan ditaman ini, terdapat Kuda-kuda yang memang dilatih oleh para Agga khusus, untuk kuda Keluarga kerajaan, selain itu, terdapat Danau cantik berwarna biru, yang jika musim salju akan membeku, sehingga akan tampak seperti kaca bening yang indah.

Keduanya terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya nerta Kyuhyun melihat Penguasa Hatinya, Lee Sheming tengah duduk disalah satu Gajebo, dengan Hyukjae disampingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat itu, sepertinya Sheming tengah belajar, karena Kyuhyun bisa meliha tumpukan buku, didepan Namja cantiknya itu.

Kyuhyun memimpin tangan mungil Jimin, untuk berjalan menuju Sheming yang sepertinya belum sadar akan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Ehmm...Sheming?" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sosok cantik yang tengah menulis itu, sementara Hyukjae sendiri langsung berdiri dan menunduk hormat pada Kyuhyun

"Salam hormat saya Baginda, dan Pangeran" ujar Hyukjae hormat

"Umm...Baginda..."

"Ssttt...duduklah disitu, aku dan Pangeran Jimin akan menemanimu belajar, Benarkan Pangeran?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada sang putra, yang terlihat bingung, namun akhirnya Jimin tetap menurut saat Kyuhyun menuntunnya duduk dihadapan Sheming, dan disamping sang Ayah

Sheming sendiri hanya tersenyum manis pada Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, dan ketika mata Foksinya melihat seorang anak kecil yang dipanggil pangeran, oleh Baginda sendiri, Sheming yakin, jika anak ini adalah Pangeran Jimin, putra satu-satunya dari Baginda dan Permaisurinya, itulah yang dikatakan Hyukjae agga entah kapan Sheming sendiri lupa.

"Apa yang kau pelajari Hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut pada Sheming yang tersenyum menatapnya

"Umm aku sedang belajar menulis huruf hangul Baginda, umm ternyata sangat sulit hihihihi, Hyukjae agga sampai kesal mengajariku berulang-ulang" kata-kata Sheming ini, sontak membuat Kyuhyun tertawa yang kemudian menular pada Jimin, sementara Hyukjae agga sendiri, hanya berwajah was-was, takut-takut Baginda akan menghukumnya, karena kesal pada Kesayangan Raja itu.

"Hahahaha...sesulit itukah? Ah, Pangeran, apa kau bisa mengajarkan Sheming cara menulis huruf hangul yang benar, bukankah Pangeran sudah belajar dengan Changmin kan?" ujar Kyuhyun yang balas dengan anggukan lucu dari sang Putra

"Ne...Baginda, aku sudah belajar dari Paman Changmin, jadi begini uh?" Jimin sepertinya bingung ingin memanggil Sheming dengan sebutan apa

"Ibu Selir, kau bisa memanggilnya Ibu Selir" kata-kata Kyuhyun itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana kaget. Sheming sendiri hanya terpaku melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manatapnya. Benarkah? Baginda, ingin dirinya memiliki hak atas dirinya?, Baginda ingin dirinya menjadi selir Baginda? itulah yang ada dibenak Sheming saat ini. Sebelum Sheming sadar saat tangan hangat dari penguasa Dinasti Cho itu menggenggam tangannya diatas meja, Sheming tersenyum dan mengeratkan tautan tangan keduanya, sambil memperhatikan Pangeran Jimin, yang sedari tadi menjelaskan, sambil menulis dibukunya tadi. Hihihi

O

O

O

O

O

O

TBC

Aw...ada Yang Baperkah? Penasaran malamnya BagindaPermaisuri??? Hahahaha *digorok readers* Ampun, Bercanda kok! Karena itu tunggu Chapter selanjutnya Besok ne, Itupun kalo yang REVIEW banyak. *ups* akan ada banyak Kejutan. Yosh!

Review dulu! Review. Review. Review. Favorite dll.

Kalo Review Chapter ini banyak dan sesuai Target. Aku akan Update Chapter selanjutnya Besok Yaey!!

Karena itu Review yang banyak yah. Ingat! Kata Dosen jangan jadi Silent Reader! *deep bow*

Review

#blahblah: Ciyee yang penasaran hihihi, Alurnya emg aku bikin dg hati2, Makasih yah udh Review. Dan Tatap Stay on My FF dengan Reviewnya ne. Aku tunggu lho. *deep bow*

#JantungHati Kyumin: hmm entahlah hihihi, semoga aja Min ny gk berubah yah XD Seo turun tahta? Ehm tunggu dichapter selanjutnya ne. Makasih Udh Review dan Review lgi di Chapter ini ne.*deep Bow*

#Guest: Ne Min rebut Kyu cepat hihihi, Gomawo *deep Bow*

#Minggi6384: hmm...bukan Jimin yg akan pacaran sm anaknya Min, ada case baru kok nanti hihihi. Tunggu aja yah. Gomawo, udah Review dan tetap Stay baca dan Review FF ini. Wattpad aku *rinjanikyu* Follow ajah, klo Chingu ada akun wattpad. *deep bow*

#Taniea458: yap Gpp panggil apa ajah, asal jangan mas hihihihi. Terimakasih atas Semangatnya! Udh dipanjangib lho, udh 2400 kata lbh. Yaey sama, aku juga pngen Min berkuasa hahaha. Gomawo *deep bow*

#Orange Girls: Makasih yah Chingu atas semua Review Chingu, di chapter2 sblumnya. Nambah 1 lgi yg pengen Min berkuasa hihihi. And untuk Changvit, ada konflik sndiri dlm hubungan mereka, Chang seorg pelayan, dan Vict adlh sorg Putri. Dan tetap stay dan Review ff ini ne. Maksih Banyak atas Semangatnya! Dan Reviewnya *deep bow*

#Yesicayopa: nah itu aku udh Update. Gomawo udh mampir dan Review. Review terus ne hihihihi *deep bow*


	6. Chapter 6

The Glory of Dinasty

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne!! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

~Happy Reading~

oOo

Bulan tetap hadir dalam bentuk yang sama, Hal yang selalu berubah adalah pada Cahaya Matahari yang Membagi sinarnya pada sang Bulan.

Pun, sama halnya dengan Sheming. Sheming tidak bergeming, menatap sang Rembulan yang redup tertutup awan, persis seperti dirinya. Malam ini, Baginda Kyuhyun akan bersama Permaisuri. Entahlah, Sheming merasa keberatan dengan hal itu, dia tidak nyaman, dirinya ingin bersama Baginda, Bersama Penguasa hatinya Cho Kyuhyun

oOo

Kamar Kyuhyun begitu terang, dan indah. Indah persis seperti sang pemilik, yang sekarang tengah fokus menggeluti hobinya, yaitu membuat Perhiasan cantik. Seohyun ingin mendengus, sejak dirinya masuk kekamar Baginda, Baginda Kyuhyun, justru malah sibuk dengan cincin yang ia buat. Seohyun diabaikan? Tidak sepenuhnya begitu, Baginda menyapanya tadi, menyuruhnya duduk dimanapun dirinya suka, lalu kemudian Baginda kembali sibuk, dengan Cincin yang tengah dia buat.

Ini semua, tidak sesuai dengan harapan Seohyun, Permaisuri cantik itu berharap Baginda akan menyambutnya hangat, dan mereka bisa menghabiskan malam panjang bersama. Tidak seperti sekarang, sungguh Seohyun ingin protes. Apa, Baginda Kyuhyun sudah tidak tertarik padanya lagi? Uh! Astaga, Seohyun bahkan tidak sanggup untuk memikirkan, bahkan menerima hal itu. Seohyun terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun, yang tengah memasang batu rubi cantik, berwarna hijau, pada Cincin yang ia buat. Kyuhyun yang tampan itulah, yang ada dibenak sang Permaisuri yang tengah duduk, diranjang Baginda ini.

Seohyun pikir dia harus bertindak lebih dulu, hmm...benar bukan? Mungkin saja Baginda lelah, mungkin didalam hati, Baginda ingin dirinya yang memimpin malam mereka berdua kali ini. Iyakan? Siapa tau kan. Karena itu, dengan percaya diri, Seohyun beranjak dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, yang masih fokus dengan cincin indah yang dia buat.

Ketika sudah disamping Baginda, Seohyun akui, Cincin yang dibuat Baginda sangat indah. Untuk siapa Baginda membuat Cincin itu? Apa cincin itu untuknya? Uh, Seohyun tersenyum kecil dengan pemikirannya barusan.

"Umm...Baginda, ini Cincin yang sangat Cantik, Baginda selalu luar biasa dalam membuat perhiasan-perhiasan cantik ini" Seohyun tersenyum menatap Baginda, dan tangannya mengambil cincin yang sedang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun, yang membuat Kyuhyun sendiri mengerutkan keningnya, seolah merasa terganggu oleh Seohyun, yang mengganggu kesenangannya itu.

"Apa Cincin ini untuk ku Baginda?, ini indah sekali" kata Seohyun lagi, yang bagitu mengagumi keindahan dari cincin itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak menjawab apapun, sebelum tangan kekar tersebut mengambil kembali, Cincin tengah dipegang Seohyun itu

"Cincin ini belum selesai" hanya itulah, yang terucap dari bibir sang Raja Dinasti Cho itu, selebihnya Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, dan kembali fokus dengan dunianya. Mengabaikan Seohyun yang memandangnya heran, bingung, sekaligus kesal. Seohyun memandang Namja tampan disampinya, dengan mata kecewa, apa ini semua karena budak itu? Apa Lee Sheming yang menpengaruhi Baginda, untuk mengabaikanya? Apa hanya Lee Sheming yang membuat Baginda tertarik? Atau jangan-jangan Cincin indah, yang tengah dibuat Baginda ini, justru untuk Sheming? Seohyun tertegun dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Demi Tuhan, Permaisuri itu bersumpah, tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Baginda dari sisinya. Tidak. Seohyun tidak akan membiarkannya. Lee Sheming akan segera mendapat ganjarannya, karena telah berani mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Seohyun bersumpah, budak itu harus lenyap. Kalau perlu, Seohyun akan mendatangkan kematian, untuk seorang budak bernama Lee Sheming itu.

O

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Hari ini Baginda Kyuhyun, akan disibukan dengan kegiatan Kenegaraannya. karena itu sejak pagi, Kyuhyun beserta Shim Changmin, dan para Menteri sudah bersiap, untuk meninjau pembangunan Dermaga yang berada di Provinsi Han. yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari Ibukota Seoul, sekaligus memantau pengerjaan Kapal-Kapal Perang Dinasti, yang tengah dibuat disana. Kyuhyun begitu gagah, menungganggi kuda putih kesayangannya. dan diikuti Changmin, lalu para Menteri, dan para prajurit dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu, dilorong Istana Harem, terlihat Kesayangan Baginda siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sheming, yang tengah berjalan santai, didampingi oleh Hyukjae agga, yang selalu setia menemaninya. Keduanya hendak berbelok kearah kanan, ketika mereka berdua melihat rombongan Permaisuri Seohyun berjalan lurus kearah keduanya, dan sesuai Tradisi istana, Hyukjae agga sekaligus Sheming harus berhenti terlebih dahulu, dan memberi hormat pada istri sah Baginda itu.

"Salam hormat kami Permaisuri" Hormat Hyukjae agga, dan Sheming juga ikut membungkuk meskipun terlihat enggan. Dan Seohyun sendiri hanya menatap Sheming sinis, kemudian Seohyun mengalihkan matanya pada Hyukjae agga

"Aku tadi berpapasan dengan Dayang Taeyoon, dan dia sedang kesulitan mencari dirimu Lee Hyukjae agga. Sebaiknya kau temui dia, sebelum dia menghukumu" ujar Seohyun tenang, sementara Hyukjae sediri terlihat bingung, sekaligus khawatir. Mata Hyukjae terus bergerak-gerak liar, menatap curiga pada Permaisuri Seohyun, sekaligus Dayang Sunkyu yang ada disampingnya, sekaligus rombongan sang Permaisuri itu. Dan ketika Hyukjae, melihat Sheming yang berwajah tenang biasa saja disampinya, sang agga itu, justru menampilkan wajah khawatir. entah apa, yang ditakutkan oleh seorang Hyukjae agga.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Temui Dayang Taeyoon Hyukjae" tanya Seohyun, yang sebenarnya lebih kepada perintah, agar pelayan itu, bisa pergi secepatnya dari sini. Akhirnya, dengan enggan Hyukjae pun menunduk hormat pada sang Permaisuri, dan setelahnya kembali menatap khawatir Sheming yang juga tengah menatapnya heran.

Tubuh Hyukjae agga pun, akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. karena itu, Sheming juga memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana.

tapi, tindakan 2 prajurit Seohyun yang mengunci kedua tangannya, membuat Sheming bingung, apa maksudnya? Mungkin itulah, gambaran wajah Sheming ketika dirinya menatap Seohyun, yang justru tiba-tiba mengisyaratkan Kedua Prajurit ini untuk membawanya. Uh, Sheming Bingung apa yang terjadi, apa Permaisuri dari Baginda, yang dicintainya itu ingin menculiknya atau menyakitinya. Ukh...tangannya sakit.

"Akhh...apa-apa ini! Ukh...Lepas! Permaisuri apa maksudmu ini,!? Lepaskan aku! Hei! Kalian ingin membawaku kemana?! Akhh...lepaskan sakitt?!" Kata-kata itulah, yang terus Sheming katakan, tapi hal itu tidak berdampak apapun, kedua prajurit ini, terus menyeret Sheming kesebuah ruangan sempit, kotor, sekaligus sepi. Sementara Sang Permaisuri, Seohyun sendiri hanya mengikutinya dengan tenang dibelakangnya, seolah semua ini memang rencana nya. Sheming mulai waspada, Sheming tau dirinya dalam bahaya sekarang ini.

Bruk...

"Ukhh...apa...apa maksudnya ini Permaisuri?" ujar Sheming semakin panik saat Seohyun berjalan kearahnya, yang tersungkur, dengan pandangan tajam. Sheming bergeming, dia melupakan rasa sakit ditangannya akibat cengkraman 2 prajurit tadi. Sungguh, Sheming tidak takut dengan pandangan menusuk Seohyun, dirinya hanya khawatir, dengan 2 prajurit yang masih berjaga dibelakangnya itu.

Sheming balas menatap tajam Seohyun, yang juga tengah menatapnya benci, dan ketika Seohyun berhenti...

PLAKKkk...

Sheming, merasa bibirnya berkedut ngilu. karena tamparan keras, dan tidak terduga dari sorang Permaisuri seperti Seohyun.

"Kau! Budak tidak tau diri! Seharusnya kau sadar dimana posisimu Lee Sheming! Kau salah besar, jika kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam. Melihat tingkah tidak tau dirimu itu! Kau akan menyesal telah berjalan sejauh ini! Aku pastikan itu! Aku pastikan, kau akan merasakan Kejamnya Tembok Istana yang sebenanya!"

Sheming, bahkan belum sempat membalas perkataan Seohyun. Ketika Permaisuri Dinasti itu, sudah memerintahkan kedua Prajurit dibelakangnya untuk mengunci tangannya, yang sudah memerah, salah satu Prajurit lainnya mulai memukulinya brutal. Ukh...sungguh Sheming tidak bisa melawan, dirinya sibuk dengan rasa sakit, rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh tangan kasar Prajurit, yang tidak seharusnya menyentuh kulit mulusnya.

Bruk...Plakkk...Brugg...brugg

"UHUkkk...arrgggg, sakit,...Akhh...ge...geumanhae...uhkk"

BRUGGHhhh

"Akh!"

BRUGGHHH

"Uhkk!"

GREKK

"ARRGgggggtt...hen...tikan...ukh"

PLAK

Tamparan tadi, yang diterima Sheming, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Membuat mata Foksi indah miliknya itu berair, Sheming yakin wajahnya. Wajahnya, sudah pasti biru-biru dan bengkak karena luka, Wajahnya tidak mulus lagi seperti biasanya.

Baginda...Sheming menangis karena mengingat Baginda, mengingat Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika Baginda tidak mau bersamanya lagi, karena wajah babakbelurnya?, bagaimana jika Baginda tidak menginginkannya lagi? Bagaimana jika Baginda, tidak sudi lagi melihat wajahnya, yang penuh lebam ini? Hiks. ...dirinya yang seperti ini,merasa tidak pantas lagi, berada disisi Baginda, itulah yang ada dibenak Sheming saat ini, sehingga hanya air matalah yang keluar, sebagai bentuk kesakitan, dan kesedihan yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

"Cukup"

Perkataan Seohyun tadi, membuat kedua Prajurit yang tengah memukuli wajah Cantik Sheming, berhenti. Seohyun sendiri, hanya menatap jijik pada sosok yang tengah meringkuk tidak berdaya, dengan luka-luka lebam menjijikan, di Wajah cantik itu. Seohyun bersumpah, jika Baginda Kyuhyun sendiri, bahkan tidak akan sudi menatap wajah menjijikan penuh luka, dan lebam milik Sheming. Iya, itulah tujuan Seohyun. Dan dengan tenang dan berwibawa, Seohyun berbalik meninggalkan ruangan sempit itu, dan dikuti oleh Dayang Sunkyu, serta Kedua prajurit tadi.

Sementara, Sheming sendiri sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, sejak dirinya mengingat Baginda Kyuhyun tadi. Ya, Sheming pingsan, dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipi lebamnya.

O

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Suasana senja khas Dinasti Cho, menyambut kedatangan Baginda Cho Kyuhyun dan rombongan, yang baru saja tiba, dari tugas kenegaraannya di Provinsi Han. Kyuhyun langsung turun dari kuda kesayangannya, dan berjalan tegap menuju kamar sekaligus ruangan megahnya. Changmin tetap berjalan tenang disamping Baginda, meskipun perjalanan cukup jauh, dan melelahkan. Changmin kagum karena Baginda Kyuhyun, tidak mau memperkejakan para prajurit, hanya untuk menjadi Tukang tandu. Baginda lebih senang pergi kemanapun, dengan memacu Kudanya sendiri, tanpa merepotkan para prajuritnya sendiri.

Pintu kamar Baginda dibukakan, sebelum Baginda benar-benar masuk, Raja Dinasti Cho itu, terlebih dahulu melihat Changmin

"Istirahatlah Changmin. Dan sebelum itu, bisakah kau panggilkan Lee Sheming untuk ku?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum tegasnya

"Ne...Baginda saya mengerti"

Pintu megah itu tertutup, Changmin bergegas pergi ke Istana Harem, malam ini dia sendiri yang akan menjemput Sheming, untuk menemani malam Baginda.

Kaki pajang milik Changmin tiba, didepan Istana Harem, yang tidak seperti biasanya. suasana ribut, dan kasak-kusuk para Harem, dan pelayan terdengar oleh Pendengaran Changmin. sebelum semuanya menjadi diam, ketika dirinya menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Kesayangan Baginda Lee Sheming. Tapi mata tajam Changmin menyipit, ketika melihat kerumunan Dayang, dan Agga didepan kamar Sheming yang tertutup, yang terlihat berjawah khawatir, takut, juga bingung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!? Pergilah, dan kerjakan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing" Changmin bisa melihat sebagian Dayang dan agga itu, berbegas pergi dari depan kamar Sheming ini, begitu mereka mendengar perintahnya. Hanya ada Dayang Taeyoon, dan seorang agga disampingnya, yang tengah menunduk takut sekaligus khawatir

"Apa sesuatu terjadi? Aku membawa perintah Baginda, Baginda meminta Sheming menemaninya malam ini. Dan cepat beritahu dan persiapkan dia Dayang Taeyoon, Baginda tidak boleh menunggu lama" kata Changmin tenang, tapi Changmin kembali heran ketika Dayang Taeyoon dan agga itu, justru semakin bingung

"Kalian mendengar apa Perintah Baginda?!" kali ini Changmin berkata tegas

"Ah...ne, saya, umm...saya akan menyiapkan Lee Sheming segera" ujar Dayang Taeyoon terbata, Changmin sendiri hanya mendengus, lalu berlalu. dia butuh mandi dan seperti yang Baginda katakan, dia butuh istirahat. sehingga, Changmin melupakan kecurigaan nya tadi.

oOo

Changmin tengah istirahat dikamarnya, ketika dirinya mendengar ketukan pintu, dan suara Prajurit dari luar. Changmin bergegas bangun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin cepat

"Maaf tuan, mengganggu istirahat anda. Baginda Kyuhyun, meminta anda untuk menghadapnya dengan segera" ujar prajurit itu tegas, Changmin hanya mengangguk heran, lalu setelahnya dia menggeleng dan bergegas menuju Kamar Baginda

Disanalah Changmin melihat, Baginda berdiri membelakanginya, Changmin sedikit heran, dimana Lee Sheming kenapa tidak ada diruangan ini?

"Baginda, Baginda memanggil saya?" tanya Changmin sopan, Kyuhyun membalikan badan dan menatap Changmin heran.

"Kau tidak lupa memberikan pesanku pada Dayang Taeyoon tentang Sheming bukan? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tenang, Changmin semakin yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini.

"Apa Lee Sheming menolak untuk datang menemuiku?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini terlihat datar, Changmin menatap Kyuhyun takut.

"Baginda...sungguh, saya sudah menyampaikan pesan Baginda. saya sendiri tidak paham, kenapa Lee Sheming, masih belum datang juga Baginda" kata Changmin jujur, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan setelah itu, berjalan melewatinya.

"Ikut denganku Changmin" perintah Baginda tegas

oOo

Raja Tampan itu terus berjalan dengan gagah, ditemani Changmin disampingnya yang berwajah sedikit khawatir. Para Prajurit dan Dayang, yang berpapasan dengan Baginda, menunduk hormat.

Kasak-kusuk di istana Harem berhenti, dan sunyi ketika Kyuhyun dan Chanmin tiba di istana ini, semuanya menunduk hormat. Kyuhyun sendiri langsung bergerak menaiki tangga, menuju Kamar Kesayanganya Lee Sheming. Dan Changmin tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baginda Kyuhyun, langsung membuka pintu bercat coklat itu dengan pelan. Dan semua orang, yang ada diruangan itu menunduk hormat, dan Takut. Ya, mereka sungguh takut, melihat reaksi yang akan ditunjukan Baginda, jika melihat keadaan Kesayangannya Lee Sheming saat ini, Sheming yang juga tengah menunduk begitu dalam. Bahkan Changmin, yang masih berada di luar kamarpun, bisa mendengar isakan lirih seorang Lee Sheming, dan Changmin membulatkan Matanya Horror. Lee Sheming? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Changmin langsung mengalihkan matanya pada Baginda Kyuhyun, yang juga begitu Keget, Syok, dan tidak percaya. tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya dari Shemingnya sendiri. Astaga

"Sheming?" ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya, tapi kaki dari Kyuhyun, tetap saja bergerak maju. mendekati namja, yang tengah terisak menyayat hati, bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Sheming, tangan pucat milik Kyuhyun terulur, untuk menaikan dagu Sheming yang membiru.

Tangan kekar penguasa Dinasti Cho itu terkepal erat, Kyuhyun melihatnya. Melihat Lee Sheming, dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya, yang, yang, Astaga? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi selama dirinya pergi? Kenapa wajah Sheming penuh dengan luka lebam seperti ini? Dahi indah yang Kyuhyun kagumi, sekarang membiru. Mata foksi yang selalu mengerling padanya, kini berlumuran air mata, dan memerah. Pipi itu, pipi Sheming yang putih kenyal itu kini membengkak dengan biru yang menghiasinya. Dan bibir ber-shapM yang biasa disesapnya itu, kini robek diujungnya dan ada darah kering disana. Kyuhyun sungguh...

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun datar, entah pada Sheming yang masih belum mau menatapnya, atau pada semua orang yang ada disana

"Sheming? Hey, lihat aku hmm?" Kyuhyun menatap Sheming lembut, sementara Sheming hanya menggeleng

"Sheming...?"

"Aku, aku hiks, aku tidak lagi pantas untuk Baginda, hiks aku, aku, wajahku rusak Baginda hiks, aku sangat mengerikan saat ini hiks, Baginda jangan dekat-dekat denganku...aku, hiks, aku tidak pantas lagi hiks aku..."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu hmm? Aku yang menentukan, siapa yang pantas dan tidak pantas untuk diriku. Aku yang menentukan. Jadi jangan berkata begitu. lihat aku, Sheming, kau tetap Lee Sheming untuk ku. Dan luka-luka diwajahmu ini, akan segera sembuh. Bila perlu aku akan menyuruh Tabib terbaik seluruh Dinasti, untuk menyembuhkan luka ini" ujar Kyuhyun mantap, sambil mengusap pelan, ujung bibir Sheming yang robek. sementara Sheming sendiri masih terisak dalam diam, dan dalam hati Kyuhyun bersumpah, dia akan menghukum dengan berat, pelaku yang membuat Kesayangannya seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Ikutlah denganku" kata Kyuhyun tenang, sebelum Raja Dinasti Cho itu menggendong Sheming ala Bridal, dan berjalan tegas menuju kekamarnya.

Semua orang memandang takjub, pada Baginda Kyuhyun yang menggendong Lee Sheming dengan lembut dan penuh perlindungan. mereka semua tidak berani berkomentar, bahkan, ketika Sheming yang masih terisak pelan itu, menyusupkan wajahnya didada bidang Sang Raja, seolah meminta perlindungan. Entahlah, mereka hanya berfikir Lee Sheming begitu beruntung. Dan Changmin, yang mengikuti Baginda dari belakang juga berfikir hal yang sama.

O

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sheming, yang duduk di ranjang indahnya. Tadi, Tabib terbaik dinasti sudah memeriksa dan mengobati Shemingnya. tabib Shin bilang, Sheming akan sembuh seperti semula, asal rajin merawat lukanya, dan minum obat dengan teratur. 1 minggu, Tabib Shin bilang, luka-luks terkutuk itu, akan lenyap tidak berbekas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, duduk dipinggir Ranjangnya sendiri, dengan tangan yang bergerak lembut, mengelus pipi lebam Sheming, seolah meminta perhatian sang empunya untuk menatapnya balik.

"Baginda?" ujar Sheming pelan dengan Foksinya yang menyendu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, dan tiba-bita Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan Sheming yang juga membiru dan menciumnya lembut. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menyimpan kekesalnya saat ini. Bagitu dirinya, melihat tangan lentik Sheming juga membiru.

Raja tampan itu, langsung memasukan Cincin cantik bertahtakan Rubi indah berwarna Hijau, pada jari manis Sheming. Sheming menatap Kyuhyun bertanya. Ya, itu adalah Cincin Cantik yang dibuat sendiri oleh Kyuhyun, hanya untuk Sheming.

"Baginda...ini...ini, indah sekali, tanganku yang terluka seperti ini, tidak pantas memakai Cincin Cantik ini, Baginda aku..."

"Sungmin. Cho Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Sheming, yang terdiam bingung, Sungmin? Siapa itu Cho Sungmin? Itulah kebingungan Sheming

"Baginda, ano...apa maksudnya?" Sheming heran

"Namamu mulai sekarang. Kau sekarang Bernama Cho Sungmin. Cho yang berarti Marga Dinasti, Margaku, artinya kau Membawa diriku dalam namamu. Dan Sungmin sendiri, berarti Keindahan, dalam Bahasa Hangul. Bagiku, Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, Kau Cho Sungmin Selir Agung Dinasti Cho, adalah yang terindah seperti apapun keadaan mu" setitik air mata jatuh dari mata Foksi Sheming, yang sekarang bergelar Cho Sungmin Selir Agung, ya, mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi Lee Sheming yang lemah. Sekarang hanya ada, Cho Sungmin Kesayangan Baginda.

Sungim tersenyum memejamkan matanya, saat Kyuhyun mengecup Keningnya lembut.

"Sungmin, namaku Cho Sungmin mulai sekarang Baginda?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum lucu

"Ne...dan aku akan menikahimu dengan sah, sesuai Tradisi Istana. Jadi...bisakah aku mendapatkan pelukan pertama, dari Selir Agung Cho Sungmin hmm?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jail, dan Sungmin langsung menerjang Kyuhyun dengan Pelukan eratnya. Ya, keduanya tertawa bahagia saat ini.

O

O

O

O

O

O

TBC/END??

REVIEW Dulu!!!

Huwaaaaa, aku Baper pas nulis adegan Sungmin nangis didepan Kyuhyun. Hiks hihihihi, apa ada yang Baper Juga kaya aku???

Chapter berikutnya Pernikahan Kyumin yeay!!!! Ada yang senang???

Karena itu REVIEW yang banyak ne, biar aku semangat! Yosh!

Review Chapter 5 nanti aku bls di Chapter selanjutnya ne, begitu juga dg chapter 6. Reviewnya disetiap Chapter ok? aku lagi flu berat nih, adakah yang mau ngucapin supaya aku cepat sembuh hehehe

Review ajah yg banyak, itu obat mujarab untuk kesembuhan ku. hihihi


	7. Chapter 7

The Glory of Dinasty

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne!! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

~Happy Reading~

o

o

o

Hal apa yang paling ajaib didunia ini??jawaban nya banyak, salah satunya adalah Sihir. Lalu, Apa Sihir terhebat didunia ini?? Adakah Sihir yang sanggup membolak-balikan hati Manusia??? Jawabannya adalah Cinta. Seperti Sihir Cinta Sungmin, yang mampu menembus Tembok Hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

oOo

Pagi ini, suasana Kerajaan kembali heboh dengan kasak-kusuk para penghuni istana, kehebohan ini, lagi-lagi dipicu oleh sesosok mahluk cantik,yang sekarang bernama Cho Sungmin.

Baginda sendiri, yang mengumumkan berita mengejutkan ini pada seluruh penghuni istana, jika Sheming sekarang bernama Cho Sungmin, dan selajan dengan pemberian nama Dinasti pada Sungmin, maka bisa dipastikan, Baginda akan segera menikahi Namja Cantik itu secarah sah. Kehebohan kemarin saja masih belum usai, lantaran Sungmin ditemukan pingsan oleh Hyukjae agga, dan Dayang Taeyoon, dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan, dimana terdapat banyak luka-luka, dan lebam mengerikan diwajah cantiknya.

Sungmin ditemukan setelah kedua abdi Dinasti itu, merasa ada hal yang tidak wajar dengan tindakan Permaisuri Seohyun, yang membohongi Hyukjae untuk menemui Dayang Taeyoon, pahadal Dayang Taeyoon sendiri tidak pernah menitipkan pesan itu pada Permaisuri. Ditambah Kesayangan Baginda itu, tidak ada dikamarnya, maka baik Hyukjae agga, ataupun Dayang Taeyoon begitu panik mencari Sungmin keseruluh penjuru istana. Dan saat senja hampir tiba, akhirnya keduanya menemukan Sungmin, dengan kondisi pingsan dan penuh luka seperti bekas pukulan benda tumpul.

Sungguh saat itu mereka berdua sangat Syok, terpukul dan juga iba. Apalagi ketika Sungmin sadar, dan Namja cantik itu menangis pilu, sambil menjelaskan peristiwa yang membuat dirinya menangis ini. Semua orang yang ada dikamar Sungmin saat itu kaget. Mereka tau, jika Perebutan Cinta, Tahta, dan Baginda sudah dimulai oleh Permasuri Seohyun sendiri.

Berita tentang Permaisuri, yang melakukan penganiayaan kepada Sungmin sudah santer terdengar, bahkan para penghuni istana Harem diam-diam membicarakan hal ini, tapi mereka semua hanya bisa diam, mereka tau betul jika Seohyunlah yang paling berkuasa diistana Harem saat ini, karena itu mereka diam, mereka takut, jika mereka juga bisa jadi korban selanjutnya setelah Sungmin.

Lain lagi, dengan Berita Pemberian Nama Cho Sungmin, pada Sheming, yang otomatis akan dinikahi sang Raja itu begitu santer terdengar, bahkan hingga keluar Istana. Berita ini bahkan menjadi pembicaraan diantara Rakyat Dinasti dari semua golongan, baik Bangsawan, Rakya Jelajata, bahkan para Budak. Mereka begitu penasaran seperti apakah sosok Cho Sungmin itu, sehingga Baginda begitu memujanya, bahkan sampai mau menikahinya secara sah, bahkan Baginda sendiri yang memberikan nama Cantik Cho Sungmin padanya.

Ada yang setuju dengan dan Mendukung Rencana Baginda untuk menikahi Sungmin, terutama dari kalangan Budak, dan Rakyat Jelata. mereka merasa bangga, dan terwakili jika Sungmin benar-benar menikah dengan Baginda. Tapi banyak juga yang menentang terutama dari Rakyat kalangan Bangsawan, mereka berpendapat bahwa seorang budak, tidak sepantasnya menjadi pendamping, atau bahkan Istri dari Baginda.

Hal inilah, yang tengah didengar oleh Ibu Suri Dinasti Cho, yaitu Cho Heechul. Sebagai seorang Ibu dari Kyuhyun, Heechul sadar betul, Kedua peristiwa itu akan membuat Gonjangan Politik di Pemerintahan Putranya, Baginda Cho Kyuhyun. Heechul tau betul dan sadar hal ini akan terjadi, Perebutan Tahta, Cinta, dan Baginda. Dulu dia juga mengalami hal ini, dan dirinya yang menang. Heechul memenangkan hati dan Cinta Baginda Hangeng saat itu, dan Tahta itu juga berhasil menjadi milik sang Putra Baginda Cho Kyuhyun. Heechul akan berpihak pada pendamping yang Cerdas, Pendamping yang bisa menguatkan Kyuhyun ditahtanya, dan mampu mendampingi Kyuhyun untuk mencapai Kejayaan Dinasti.

Dan Heechul, mengalihkan tatapan nya, pada wanita yang duduk dengan raut wajah khawatir didepannya ini, Seohyun, Pendamping sekaligus Istri Putranya, yang sedari tadi begitu tegang duduk didepannya.

Ibu Suri itu menghela napas, baginya tindakan Seohyun, yang menganiaya Sungmin benar-benar tindakan bodoh. Heechul tau dengan benar, jika Seohyun tengah terbakar oleh api cemburu saat itu, tapi dimata Heechul, itu menjadi nilai Minus Seohyun untuk menjadi Pendamping ideal bagi Sang Putra Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang Yeoja itu tengah berusaha mencari dukungan darinya.

"Berhentilah berwajah khawatir seperti itu didepanku Permaisuri" ujar Heechul sambil menyesap tehnya dengan anggun,

"Ah...mianhae Ibu Suri, jika anda tidak nyaman dengan hal ini" ujar Seohyun sambil berusaha tersenyum paksa, meskipun menurut Heechul senyum itu gagal terlihat, raut Ketakutan, dan kekhawatiran lah yang mendominasi Seohyun saat ini

"Ibu Suri, Ibu Suri pasti paham bagaimana posisiku saat ini, budak tidak tau diri itu! Dia akan membawa kehancuran untuk Dinasti ini Ibu Suri. Seorang budak sepertinya, dia, dia tidak pantas menjadi Pendamping Baginda. Akan ada banyak guncangan, dan perlawan dari para Bangsawan jika Sheming menikah dengan Baginda" kata-kata Seohyun itu, tidak sepenuhnya salah. Heechul tau betul hal itu, dan Yeoja ini adalah kau Bangsawankan? Tentu saja ini akan semakin merepotkan, itulah pikir Heechul

"Hh...ngomong-ngomong, kau salah menyebutkan nama budak itu, sekarang dia bernama Sungmin. Aku tidak perduli jika kau begitu membencinnya, tapi nama itu Pemberian Putraku, dan aku tidak suka jika kau menganggap remeh Pemberian Baginda, Putraku, arraseo?" tanya Heechul santai namun tajam, sementara Seohyun sendiri langsung menunduk

"Mianhae atas kelancangan ku Ibu Suri, aku tidak bermaksud melecehkan pemberian Baginda, aku justru berfikir jika budak itu tidak pantas menerima mana indah itu dari Baginda"

"Hh...sudahlah, aku pikir kau duduk didepanku kali ini pasti ada yang ingin kau minta, biar kutebak. Kau tau dengan benar jika Baginda pasti akan menyelidiki Peristiwa penganiayaan Sungmin, dan jika itu dilakukan, maka kau akan berada dalam masalah besar. Hh, aku bisa banyangkan Baginda akan sangat murka padamu, jika kau terbukti dalang dari penganiayaan Sungmin. Entah apa yang akan Baginda lakukan padamu, tapi..."

"Jimin, Pangeran Jimin akan sedih dan terluka, jika mengetahui Ibundanya mendapat hukuman dari Baginda, Ibu Suri kau juga sangat menyanyangi Pangeran Jimin bukan?, aku, aku melakukan semua ini juga untuk Putraku, Pangeranku, untuk Pangeran Jimin, persis seperti yang kau lakukan agar Baginda Kyuhyun, Ayah dari Putraku Mendapatkan Tahta Dinasti Cho. Aku hanya berusaha menyingkirkan segala penghalang, agar Pangeran Jimin mendapatkan haknya yaitu Tahta Dinasti. Kumohon, berdirilah dibelakangku Ibu Suri. Sungmin, dia pasti pasti menggunakan sihir untuk memikat Baginda! Dia sangat licik Ibu Suri! Dia tidak pantas mendampingi Baginda! Jangan biarkan Baginda menikahinya Ibu Suri, aku mohon" ujar Seohyun panjang, berusaha menyakinkan Ibunda dari Kyuhyun itu untuk berada dipihaknya.

"Kau benar, aku memang sangat menyayangi cucuku. Aku menyayangi Pangeran Jimin, dan kau jangan lupa, Pangeran Jimin adalah milik Dinasti. Milik ku, tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan Cucuku bersedih atau menderita, karena tindakan cerobohmu. Untuk kali Permaisuri Seohyun, aku akan berusaha melindungimu. Ingat hanya untuk kali ini, dan ingat ini juga sertamerta untuk Pangeran Jimin, untuk cucuku. Hh. ...sekarang kau kembalilah, aku akan membujuk Baginda untuk tidak menghukum mu" kata-kata Heechul ini, membuat Seohyun tersenyum lega, sekaligus menunduk hormat pada Ibunda dari Baginda itu.

O

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Kyuhyun melangkah tergesa dengan Changmin disampingnya. Jubah indah berornamen Phionik itu berkibar, saat yang Raja melangkah dengan cepat dan terburu. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan dalam benak Kyuhyun, dan tadi baru saja bertambah satu. Rapat yang baru saja selesai itu, melahirkan sebuah keputusan yang sebenarnya, keputasan yang tidak terduga bagi Kyuhyun. Bahwa Ekspansi (Penguasaan) wilayah Dinasti Sing akan dilakukan akhir Minggu ini. Kyuhyun harus mengambil keputusan ini, ini demi Kejayaan Dinasti. dan dia sendiri yang akan Memimpin Perang pertamanya kali ini. Hingga tanpa sadar kaki jenjang itu sudah sampai pada tujuannya

"Changmin, kau bisa meninggalkan ku disini, aku ingin bicara banyak dengan Sungmin, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku" perintah Kyuhyun, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan penghormatan Changmin sebagai tanda jika dirinya akan menjalankan perintah sang Raja.

"Baginda...?"

"Sssttt...duduklah disitu, biar aku yang menghampirimu kesana" cegah Kyuhyun saat Sungmin hendak berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

"Dimana Hyukjae hmm? Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin yang masih membiru, dan sicantik itu balas mengelus tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bertahtahkan Cincin cantik pemberian Kyuhyun, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Hyukjae bilang, dia harus menemani Dayang Taeyoon Baginda, lagi pula aku sudah merasa lebih baik, jadi Baginda tidak perlu khawatir" perkataan Sungmin ini, membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum jail

"Ah...jadi kau sudah merasa lebih baik eoh? Baiklah kalo begitu biarkan aku mengetesmu"

"Eh menge..."

Chup...

"Bagin..."

Chup...

"Bagin..."

Chup...Chup...Chup...

"Hahahaha...Baginda hahahaha" ujar Sungmin tertawa kegelian saat Kyuhyun melancarkan Ciuman manisnya, mulai dari Pipi Kanan, Pipi kiri, Mata kanan, Mata kiri, dan berakhir didahi

"Hahahah Aw...Sungminku udah bisa tertawa lagi eoh? Tetaplah seperti ne? Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka. Aku Mencintaimu" ujar Kyuhyun lembut, sambil menatap mata Foksi yang tengah berbinar menatapnya ini, kombinasi sempurna dengan senyum dibibir indahnya.

"Aku juga Mencintai Baginda" balas Sungmin pelan, sambil menundukkan wajah cantiknya, dengan sesekali mencuri pandang kearah wajah tampan disampingnya ini, yang tengah menatapnya gemas.

"Ne aku tahu, dan sekarang biarkan aku yang melayanimu kali ini, nah ayoo buka mulutmu Min Aaaaa" ujar Kyuhyun menyuapi berusaha menyuapi Sungmin, yang berwajah kaget karena tindakan tidak terduga dari Baginda

"Ani a...amm...Bagindaaaa" gemas Sungmin karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja langsung menyuapkan makanan itu ketika Sungmin hendak berkata,

"Hahahaha...aigooo, jangan berekspresi seperti itu hmm, sekarang kau makan dulu ne, biarkan aku menyuapimu, dan ini Perintah. Titik" paksa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pongah, menanggapi Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibir indahnya dengan pipi mengembung penuh makanan, ah...dia cantik, itulah yang ada dibenak Kyuhyun. Sungmin nya meskipun tengah makan dengan keadaan seperti itu, tetap terlihat indah dan cantik, itulah membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang.

"Umm...Baginda juga harus makan, eh tapi apa Baginda boleh makan makanan ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil sesekali membuka mulutnya menerima suapan, dari Raja Dinasti Cho itu

"Tentu saja, memangnya menurutmu aku ini makan apa hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan gaya dibuat cool, dan membuat Sungmin semakin cemberut, namun tetap menerima suapan dari Baginda, hal ini membuat Kyuhyun berusaha menahan mati-matian senyumnya, dia ingin bercanda dengan Sungmin saat ini.

"Ah...Baginda dingin sekali padaku" kata Sungmin, yang masih sibuk menerima suapan Baginda, yang langsung menyeringai dengan sendok penuh makanan ditangannya

"Ah, jadi kau ingin aku menghangatkan mu eoh?" sontak pertanyaan iseng Baginda ini, membuat Sungmin mendelik horror pada Namja yang dicintainya ini.

"Ah wae? Hahahaha...aigooo lihat wajahmu memerah sayang hahaha"

"Ya! Kenapa uri Baginda jadi mesum begini eoh? Aish. ...kemarikan sendoknya biar aku menyuapi Baginda juga, Baginda juga harus makan, cha igo makanlah" Kyuhyun menerima suapan Sungmin dengan wajah gelinya, sementara Sungmin sendiri sibuk menetralkan detak jantung yang menggila.

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Kamar Indah Ibu Suri, saat begitu ramai dengan gelak tawa hal ini karena satu mahluk manis dan mungil yang sejak 1 jam lalu, membuat sang empunya kamar tertawa bahagia melihat kelucuan Putra Baginda ini, ya Pangeran Jimin tengah bercengkrama dengan sang nenek dan bibi tercintanya.

"Nah, sekarang bibi yang akan bertanya padamu, apa lambang Dinasti Cho yang Agung? Hmm coba apa kau tau Pangeran?" tanya Putri Victoria dengan senyum dibibirnya, dan Pangeran Jimin yang tengah duduk dipangku oleh sang nenek yaitu Ibu suri, berwajah serius mulai mengingat-ngingat penjelasan Changmin, yang juga berada diantara mereka.

"Hmm...apa yah, Paman Changmin? Ah tolong akuuuuu, aku lupa" sontak perkataan jujur dari Pangeran ini, membuat orang yang ada disana tertawa, bahkan Changmin juga tertawa tertahan, melihat sang Pangeran yang berusaha menghindar dari hukuman, yaitu Ciuman dari Putri Victoria yang begitu memaksa.

"Andwae! Jangan cium aku Putri! Ani! Ani! Aku akan jawab"

"Hahaha, aigooo bagaimana bisa kau menolak Ciuman seorang Putri cantik sepertiku eoh? Coba apa?" tanya Victoria menantang

"Toki (Kelinci) kah?" jawab lugu Jimin, yang langsung disambut gelak tawa ibu suri, dan Victoria langsung mencium Jimin gemas

Muachhhh!

"Putriiiiii ih, jangan poppo Jimin lagi ne!"

Kata Jimin galak

"Neeeeeee arraseo Pangeran, tapi hahaha bukan Toki, yang benar itu Burung Phionik sayang, kau mengerti hmm, jangan lupa lagi ne?" ujar Victoria lembut, dan disambut dengan anggukan lucu sang Pangeran, dan mereka semua larut dalam kegembiraan, sambil menunggu seseorang datang.

oOo

Sementara di Ruangan Baginda Kyuhyun, Permaisuri Seohyun, dia datang keruangan Baginda ini, atas Perintaan Baginda. Yeoja cantik ini sudah 1 jam memperhatikan wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang tengah Fokus dengan kertas-kertas dimejanya. Seohyun tau betul apa yang diinginkan Baginda darinya, sebuah penjelasan? Ya, Seohyun menjelaskan semuanya? Hanya Permaisuri itu yang tau, Seohyun tidak terlalu khawatir kali ini, karena dia merasa, Ibu Suri ada dipihaknya kali ini.

"Jadi...benar jika kau terlibat dalam kejadian kemarin Permaisuri?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang, sementara sang Permaisuri berusaha tenang sambil meremas tangan dingin

"Apa itu hasil penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh Changmin?" tanya balik Seohyun yang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku, aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini. Aku menyayangimu Seohyun, kau adalah Ibu dari Putraku. Kau orang terdekatku. Dan lihat bagaimana sekarang? Kau menghianatiku eoh? Kau melukai seseorang yang tidak bersalah! Dan jika orang yang kau lukai bukan Sungmin sekalipun, Kau tetap Bersalah! Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau memilih jalan ini? Jimin pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini" ujar Kyuhyun kecewa dengan mata yang menatap Seohyun yang berusaha agar dirinya tidak menangis.

"Baginda...Demi Tuhan, aku, aku Cho Seohyun tidak mungkin berani menghianati mu, Baginda aku...aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Sungguh aku mohon lihatlah lebih dalam, kenapa aku sampai melakukan semua ini, aku, aku Maafkan aku Baginda, semua ini untuk Pangeran Jimin Baginda"

"Kau tau dengan benar apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi kau salah. Kau melakukan itu semua untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk Putraku. Kau egois Permaisuri. Satu hal yang harus kau kau, Jimin adalah Putraku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan nya menderita, atau pun terluka, jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang mengerikan seperti itu. sekarang keluarlah, jangan menemuiku dulu untuk sementara waktu ini" ujar Kyuhyun dingin, yang membuat Seohyun begitu kaget

"B...Baginda. Baginda, aku mohon, aku..."

"Keluarlah Permaisuri, aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan" saran Kyuhyun dingin, sambil beranjak kamarnya menuju kamar Ibu Suri, meninggalkan Seohyun terdiam diruanganya.

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Suasana kamar Ibu Suri kali ini lebih tenang, lantaran Pangeran Jimin tengah duduk tenang diPangkuan sang Ayah Baginda Kyuhyun. suasana hangat dan damai ala minum teh Kerajaan, dan kadang disertai perkataan menggoda dari Putri Victoria, yang membuat Pangeran Jimin merenggut, lalu disusul kekehan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Ehmm...Pangeranku, kau ikut bibi Victoria dan Changmin dulu ne? Nenek ingin bicara dengan Baginda, bisakah?" tanya Heechul lembut, pada sang cucu yang menatapnya lucu sambil mengangguk

"Ne...Ibu Suri, kajja Putri Vict, Paman Changmin ayoo. Ah...Baginda Jimin pergi dulu ne?" pamit Jimin, yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan mencium sayang keningnya.

"Kami permisi Ibu Suri, Baginda" pamit Changmin, dan dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Ketiganya menghilang ditelan pintu yang ditutup. Heechul memperhatikan sang Putra yang tengah menatapnya dengan mimik bertanya.

"Hh...Ibunda tau kau pasti sudah menduga, jika Ibunda akan membicarakan ini padamu" ujar Heechul

Santai, begitupun Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, aku akan mendengar, apa yang akan Ibunda sampaikan padaku"

"Ibunda tau kau kecewa. Kekecewaan, Penghianatan, semua itu pasti akan Baginda rasakan. Pasti, hal itu seperti kutukan yang tidak akan pernah padam. Setiap kali ada penguasa pasti ada penghianat. Ada yang baik maka pasti ada yang buruk. Berhasil dan tidak berhasil. Bahagia dan Kecewa.

Putraku, kau tau benar, jika Permaisurimu telah menabuh genderang perang diKerajaannya sendiri, dan kita hanya berdoa semoga Sungmin tidak terjurumus dalam hal yang sama. Tapi, aku Ibunda mu, juga tau dengan pasti. jika seorang Ibu akan melakukan segala cara, agar Putranya menduduki Tahta, jadi..."

"Ibunda...apa Ibunda ingin mengatakan jika yang dilakukan oleh Permaisuri terhadap Sungmin, bisa dibenarkan?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat, sementara Heechul hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Hmm...benar atau tidak, faktanya semua Ibu akan melakukan hal yang sama, untuk sekarang ini Sungmin memang tidak melakukan apapun, tapi...entah jika dia hamil dan melahirkan Pewaris Dinasti yang lain, aku menjamin, Sungmin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Seohyun." yakin Heechul sambil menyesap tehnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam berfikir.

"Kau tau Putraku, aku juga melakukan hal sama. maksudku, aku sebagai Eomma mu, dulu berusaha mati-matian menjaga Tahta itu untukmu. Dan hal seperti ini, tidak akan pernah bisa dihindari. Untuk kali ini saja, Ibunda rasa hukuman Seohyun tidak perlu terlalu berat, Ibunda tau, kau Bahkan akan memulai Ekspansi ke Wilayah Sing Minggu ini bukan? Jadi lebih baik, Baginda fokus dengan hal itu dulu. selain itu, jika Seohyun mendapat hukuman berat, maka Para Menteri dan Rakyat Bangsawan, yang berada dipihak Perdana Menteri terdahulu, dan akan bereaksi. mereka akan mencoba untuk mengguncang Pemerintahan Baginda. Jadi untuk itulah, Ibunda menyarankan ini padamu" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul lembut.

"Bagiku, Seohyun telah melakukan kesalahan, karena keegoisannya sendiri. Dan dia menjadikan Pangeran Jimin sebagai alasan. Padahal Faktanya Sungmin sama sekali tidak berniat mencelakai atau menghalangi Jimin, atau apapun itu, bahkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak hamil. Jadi bagaimana bisa Seohyun begitu takut, jika Sungmin akan menghalangi Jimin merengkuh tahta. sementara kita tau, sampai saat ini, aku hanya memiliki satu penerus Tahta. Jadi alasan Seohyun sama sekali tidak masuk akal Ibunda. Tapi, aku mengerti, untuk saat ini, seperti yang Ibunda katakan, aku akan fokus pada Ekspansi Sing terlebih dahulu. Jadi aku akan memutuskan hal itu nanti" kata-kata Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"Ne...Ibunda percaya, kau akan selalu bijak dalam mengambil keputusan. Dan soal pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin bagaimana hmm?"

"Aku, akan menunda Pernikahanku dengan Sungmin sampai Ekspansi kita ke wilayah Sing berhasil, dan saat hari itu tiba, Kemenangan itu akan menjadi kado untuk Sungmin nantinya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Heechul.

"Ah begitukah...hmm Ibunda hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Semoga Tuhan Melindungimu, dan Dia memberikan Kemenangan, sekaligus Kejayaan Dinasti Cho untuk mu Baginda, Putraku" kata Heechul membalas senyum sang Putra.

"Terimakasih Ibunda"

O

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc.

Review nya mana?

Mianhae jika masih banyak typo, aku baru baca 1 kali, tadinya mau up hari Minggu. Eh malah jadi sekarang. *abis UTS* tunjuk jari??

Ah Terimakasih banyak *deepbow* yang udh ngucapin kesembuhan aku, Makasih neeee, aku Terharu *hiks* kirain kalian gk perduli, tapi ternyata kalian Perhatian sekali pd ku hihihihi Love You *KecupJarakJauh*

Maaf yah jika chap ini mengecewakan.

Oh iya, KyuMin nikahnya di undur dlu yah, soalnya Kyu harus menjalankan tugasnya sbagai Raja yg baik dulu.

Mereka pasti bakalan nikah kok janji *ReadersCemberut* karena itu tunggu chapter selanjutnya ne *deepbow*

Ah, adakah yang ingin bertanya pada Case di FF ini??? Silahkan ditanyakan? Hihihihi.

Balas Review dlu yah, kemarin yg Review Chap 5 dan 6 aku bales sekarang, dan yang belum Review Chapter 5 atau 6 Review yah, nanti aku bales dichapter selanjutnya. *gomawo*

Chapter 5

#Megujoy: iya sip! Gomawo atas semangatnya, di tunggu Review kecenya xd

#Taniea485: Ciyeee yang malu2 hihihhi, oh iya Chapter 67 aku udh updated nih, aku Review Kece dri kamu hihihihi

#Orange Girls: anaknya kyu? Hmm mudah2ah nerima yah hihihi, Yap, semua pertanyaan chingu akan diterjawab di Chap selanjutnya, jadi pentengin terus yah, Gomawo atas smngatnya.

#Yesicayopa: hihihi tanggung jwb? Engga ah? Pajak senyum ditanggung Pembaca yah hihihihi. Aduh banyak yg baper yah, kya Penulisnya *curcol* Gomawo atas semangatnya.

#gust: Mereka selalu romantis dlm diam kok. Diam diam pelukan hihihi

Chapter 6

#NaftaliWijaya: aduh Melting too deh hihihi, Gomawo atas semangatnya. Ditunggu Review kecenya.

#JantungHatiKyumin: nee Bakalan Nikah kok, tpi gak dichap skarang yah hihihi. Gomawo atas ucapannya, aku udh sembuh kok makasih ne. Ditunggu Review kecenya.

#Kyuvil88: ah ikutan #KetawaSetan hihihihi, Gomawo atas ucapan ne, karena doanya aku udh sembuh, makasih. Ditunggu Review kecenya.

#KyuMin Aegya: iya kejam yah huhuhu. Gomawo chingu atas ucapan and semangatnya. Ditunggu Review kecenya.

#Minggi137: ne Sungmin yg malang huhuhu, Gomawo atas ucapannya. Aku tungguin lho Review kecenya.

#SJKyuMin13: ne Gomawo, Aku udh sembuh kok. Ciyeee yg penasaran, ditunggu Chap selanjutnya ne, Review kecenya aku tunggu.

#Yesicayopa: ah aku juga Baper. ayo kita *KetawaJahat* bareng hihihihi. Aduhh so sweet hihihi aku udh sembuh kok dan sehat skrang, Makasih yah. Oh iya kyanya ini udh tepat waktu deh hihihi.


	8. Chapter 8

The Glory of Dinasty

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne!! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

~Happy Reading~

o

o

o

Ruangan Baginda Raja, yang kini menjadi ramai. lantaran Pagi ini, Baginda Kyuhyun akan memulai ekspansinya, ke Wilayah Sing. Sesuai tradisi Dinasti, dimana sebelum Baginda akan berperang, semua anggota Dinasti harus datang, dan memberikan doanya pada Penguasa Dinasti itu.

Disinilah mereka, ada Ibu Suri yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Baginda, kemudian disusul Putri Victoria, Pangeran Jimin, Permaisuri Seohyun, dan anggota baru yang sebenarnya belum resmi menjadi Keluarga Dinasti, hanya saja dia adalah Kesayangan Baginda, Ya, dia adalah Sungmin.

Mereka semua bisa melihat Baginda Kyuhyun begitu Gagah, Agung, dan Tidak tersentuh dengan Baju Perangnya. Sungmin tersenyum, matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca. Sungmin paham, Baginda Kyuhyun begitu Agung, begitu Dicintai, dan disayangi oleh Rakyatnya dan Sungmin merasa Bahagia, karena Dirinyalah yang Dicintai oleh Baginda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan dari Singgasana Agungnya, menuju Ibu Suri. Heechul tersenyum ketika sang Putra mencium tangannya lembut, lalu mencium keningnya juga dengan lembut.

"Semoga Tuhan melindungi Bagindaku, Semoga Tuhan memberi Baginda Kemenangan, Semoga Tuhan selalu bersama Baginda, bersama para Prajurit kita yang gagah dan berani. Dan Semoga Tuhan menjadikan Baginda Penguasa seluruh Daratan Timur. Ibunda akan selalu berdoa untukmu Baginda, kembalilah dengan selamat" semua orang mengamini Doa Ibu Suri itu, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum kembali mengecup kening itu dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih Ibunda"

Putri Victoria juga memberikan Doanya bagi sang kakak, semua orang juga mengamini doa dari Putri cantik Dinasti ini.

Lalu ketika Baginda berhadapan dengan Pangerannya, Kyuhyun menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang Putra yang tengah menahan tangis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, bahkan hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi Pangerannya itu, lalu ketika dirinya membuka lebar tangannya, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk memeluknya, Pangeran kecil itu langsung menghambur kepelukan Kyuhyun.

"Baginda..." panggil Jimin dengan cicitannya, Kyuhyun mengelus punggung kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Ne, selama Ayah tidak ada diistana, bisakan Ayah menitipkan Kerajaan ini pada Pangeran hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ne Baginda, aku akan melindungi kerajaan ini, melindungi Ibu Suri, Putri Victoria, melindungi Ibunda, dan melindungi Seluruh Rakyat Dinasti" kata Jimin yakin, dan membuat semua orang yang ada disana tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

"Dan melindungi Ibu Selir Sungmin Baginda" tambah Jimin yakin, dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Putra dan mencium rambut Jimin lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus mendengar semua itu. Tapi tidak dengan Seohyun, Permaisuri Dinasti Cho itu berusaha tersenyum, ketika sang Putra mengatakan hal baginya menyakitkan itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menggandeng tangan mungil itu menuju sang Ibu. Kyuhyun menatap Permasuri tenang, kemudian menyerahkan tangan mungil Jimin pada Seohyun yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Jaga Putraku Permaisuri" ujar Kyuhyun tegas, dan dibalas anggukan kecil Seohyun masih dengan senyumnya. Dan Baginda berlalu menuju seseorang disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit kearah Sungmin, berhenti didepan Namja Cantik yang menghiasi Hatinya itu. Sungminnya tersenyum menatap matanya lembut, Kyuhyun bisa melihat menangan air mata di mata Foksi itu. Tangan Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar Pelayan dibelakangnya mendekat. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah Tabung silinder Cantik dengan dihiasa Permata, dari nampan yang dibawa Pelayan itu. dan semua orang tau, Tabung itu berisi Surat. Tangan kekar itu memberikan Tabung itu pada Sungmin yang masih tersenyum cantik didepannya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum saat jari-jari lentik itu mengambil Tabung itu dari tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap lembut wajah Cantik itu, Sungminnya yang tengah tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya, dan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus pipi Chubby itu dengan lembut. Sungmin ingin menangis saat ini juga, tapi tatapan mata Baginda mengisyaratkan agar dirinya tidak menangis.

"Tunggulah aku. Aku pasti kembali Sungminie" ujar Kyuhyun pelan tapi pasti. Sungmin tersenyum, menutup mata, ketika Kyuhyun mencium keningnya lembutnya, dan air matanya menetes saat itu juga. Aku Mencintaimu Baginda, rapal Sungmin dalam hati, ketika netranya melihat punggung kokoh Baginda Kyuhyun yang melangkah dengan tegap menuju Kudanya. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu Penguasa Hatiku, ucap Sungmin dalam hati dengan senyumnya sambil memegang erat Tabung berisi Surat dari Baginda.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Sungmin membuka Tabung cantik itu dengan perlahan. Benar, ini berisi Surat. Hyukjae agga menatapnya penasaran, penasaran akan isi surat Baginda untuknya.

"Eunhyuk agga, apa menurutmu setelah aku membaca surat dari Baginda ini, aku harus membalasnya? Bisakah aku membalas surat Baginda ini?" tanya Sungmin serius, dan Hyukjae hanya mengghela napas.

"Ck...tentu saja bisa. Jika kau ingin membalas surat Baginda ini, ya balas saja, nanti aku yang akan menyuruh Prajurit untuk mengirim suratmu pada Baginda, kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Hyukjae santai.

"Lalu, apa menurutmu Perang kali ini akan lama? Apa Baginda akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan menerawang, dan Hyukjae yang melihatnyapun, kembali menghela napas.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Baginda itu begitu tangguh. Dia memiliki Prajurit yang gagah dan berani, Baginda juga didampingi Menteri-menteri yang berpengalaman. Dan jangan lupakan ada Shim Changmin disisi Baginda. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Baginda akan baik-baik saja, dan akan kembali dengan membawa Kemenangan Dinasti bersamanya, Percayalah padanya" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar hal ini.

"Ne tentu saja aku percaya pada Baginda. Oh iya, kau bilang Permaisuri mengundangku untuk makan malam? apa menurutmu dia tidak memiliki niat jahat? Umm... haruskah aku datang?" tanya Sungmin lagi, Hyukjae kali ini menatap Sungmin dengan wajah berfikir.

"Entahlah Sungmin, jika bisa, memang sebaiknya kau jangan datang. Tapi, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, Baginda tidak berada diistana kali ini, dan Permaisuri Seohyun semakin berkuasa, kau tidak memiliki pilihan selain datang. Dia penguasa istana Harem saat ini. Sungmin menurutku sebaiknya kau harus mulai mendekati Ibu Suri" ujar Hyukjae yakin, kali ini Sungmin merenggut.

"Hah...kau tau dengan benar, jika Ibu Suri tidak menyukaiku. Bagaimana bisa aku mendekatinya" kesal Sungmin.

"Ck...aku heran padamu, kanapa kau membuat semua orang memusuhimu, kau bahkan mengajak Ibu Suri berperang, saat pertemuan pertamamu dengan nya" ujar Hyukjae menyindir, Sungmin semakin kesal.

"Hai kenapa kau membahas masa lalu. Saat itu aku diliputi dengan amarah, sehingga aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Seharusnya, kalian memaklumi keadaanku waktu itu" ujar Sungmin tidak mau kalah, dan Hyukjae menggerutu.

"Semoga saja Permaisuri tidak memiliki niat jahat. aku hanya ingin berada disisi Baginda, aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi selama aku bisa berada disisi Baginda" ujar Sungmin sendu.

"Ya, semoga saja" ujar Hyukjae pelan.

Ya, memang Dayang Sunkyu mengatakan jika permaisuri mengundang Sungmin untuk jamuan makan malam, bersama para Harem malan ini.

Hyukjae sendiri, langsung waspada saat mendengar berita itu dari Dayang Taeyoon. Hyukjae tau dengan benar, posisinya juga akan dipersalahkan oleh Permaisuri. ketika jelas-jelas dirinya memihak pada Sungmin. Tapi Hyukjae hanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hatinya, Hatinya memilih untuk berada pihak Sungmin. entahlah, Hyukjae merasa Sungmin memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain, buktinya Baginda saja begitu Mencintai Sungmin kan. Semoga, pilihannya ini tidak membawanya ketiang gantungan. Ya, semoga saja. Pikir Hyukjae tenang.

"Ya, euhyuk agga kau bisa bantu aku menyiapkan baju untuk malam ini. Aku pikir aku tidak perlu takut, aku akan datang, memehuni undangan Permaisuri malam ini" kata Sungmin yakin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkannya" kata Hyukjae, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dengan Surat Baginda ditangannya.

Sungmin menghela napas dalam, dan mengelihkan perhatiannya,

Sungmin melihat Surat Baginda, yang cantik itu ditangannya, perlahan namun pasti,

Sungmin membuka surat itu pelan...

oOo

~Oh...Selirku dan Cintaku

Kecantikan ini adalah kabar buruk bagi Dunia

Betapa cantiknya wajah yang kau miliki ini

~Aku kadang bertanya-tanya

Kenapa Rambutmu begitu harum?

Apakah itu berasal dari surga?

Rambut yang indah...

~Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan harumnya Rambutmu

Sungguh harum...

Aroma apa ini?

Betapa harumnya...

~Air mataku mengalir

Laut apa

Sungai apa

Muara apa ini?

~Dan akupun menjadi gila

Sungguh luar biasa

Apakah ini Cinta??

Kemarahan apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti

~Sayangku

Rembulanku...

Sahabatku

Tuan Putiku yang Cantik...

~Hidupku

Kehidupanku...

Anggurku

Surgaku...

~Musim Semiku...

Kebahagiaanku...

Tinta emasku...

Mawarku...

~Pohon oak ku...

Pemandanganku...

Rumahku...

Oh...Sungminku

~Cintaku...

Kesayanganku...

Dewaku...

Matahariku...

~Lilinku...

Kekasihku...

Permataku...

Puisi Cintaku...

~Teman Hidupku...

Si pintarku...

Tuanku...

Rahasiaku...

~Ratuku...

Kaisarku...

Pusat Hidupku...

Sayangku dalam Dunia Kekhaisaran...

Sungmin.

oOo

Sungmin memdekap surat itu dengan senyum cantik diwajahnya. Baginda Kyuhyun, nama itu yang Sungmin rapalkan di Hatinya.

Sungmin telah menyarakan semua Hatinya untuk Baginda, dan dia tidak bisa mundur. Tidak, apapun yang terjadi Dirinya harus tetap berada disisi Baginda. Dia akan melewati rintangan apapun untuk Baginda. Sekalipun harus jatuh bangun, dan berlumuran darah, Sungmin akan tetap bertahan. Bertahan disisi Baginda.

Sungmin tau, dia tidak sebodoh itu. Permaisuri Sohyun telah mengatakannya dengan jelas, wanita itu tidak ingin dirinya disisi Baginda. Seohyun serius dengan itu, Penganiayaan itu menjadi Buktinya.

Apalagi saat ini Baginda tidak ada diistana, Sungmin mengerti kenapa Hyukjae sangat Khawatir, ya, Seohyun pasti akan kembali mencoba menyingkirkannya.

Lalu, apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika hal itu terjadi? Apa yang bisa membuatnya terus bertahan disisi Baginda, tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa menyingkirkannya? Itulah yang tengah difikirkan Sungmin saat ini.

Sebelum membaca Surat Baginda ini, Sungmin cukup takut untuk menghadapi semuanya, tapi sekarang Sungmin tidak akan takut lagi, karena Cinta Baginda yang akan melindunginya.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Seohyun tersenyum anggun, begitu dirinya tiba di acara makan malam Istana Harem kali ini. Ibu Suri dan Putri Victoria juga terlihat menikmati jamuan kali ini. Para penari itu menari dengan indah, mengikuti alunan musik yang merdu. Seohyun menghirup senang aroma ini. Baginya, malam ini harus menjadi malam kemenangan untuknya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Seohyun yang tangah menatap Sungmin dengan sinis.

Pintu Istana harem kembali terbuka. Dan Seohyun semakin tersenyum melihatnya, ini dia waktunya. Pertunjukan nya akan segera dimulai.

Seorang menteri dengan seorang pemuda tampan disampingnya, datang berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Ibu Suri, Seohyun, dan Putri Victoria. Mereka berdua menunduk hormat. Ibu Suri memicingkan mata melihat hal ini, kenapa mereka ada disini? Itu yang ada dipikiran Heechul.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari menteri Lee? Kau juga membawa putramu?" tanya Ibu Suri ingin tau.

Ya, persis semua Harem yang ada disana juga ingin tau. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin, entahlah. Sungmin merasa, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Ibu Suri, saya datang kemari, karena saya ingin meminang seorang Harem untuk Putraku ini Ibu Suri" ujar Menteri Lee sopan, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan kasak-kusuk para Harem, yang merasa beruntung jika salah satu dari mereka, bisa menjadi pendamping Pemuda tampan itu.

"Oh ya? Lalu, siapa Harem yang ingin dinikahi oleh Putramu hmm?" tanya Ibu Suri tenang, Menteri Lee menelan ludah saat mendengar pertanyaan Ibu Suri itu.

"Seorang Harem bernama Sungmin, Ibu Suri" perkataan tegas Pemuda itu, membuat semua orang yang ada disana menahan napas. Ibu Suri menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya, begitu juga dengan Putri Victoria, tapi justru Senyum mengembang dibibir Seohyun.

Sungmin? Badan Sungmin bahkan bergetar, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja dingin, wajah cantik itu menjadi pucat seketika. Dan para Harem yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya, membuatnya pusing. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Pemuda itu buta? Apa dia tidak tau jika dirinya adalah Kesayangan Baginda? Bagaimana bisa Pemuda itu ingin menikahi dirinya? Tidak! Sungmin menggeleng dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak! Apa kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan itu? Aku, Aku hanya milik Baginda Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" ujar Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

Ibu Suri sendiri lebih memilih diam. Ibu Suri paham sekarang, ini rencana Wanita yang tengah duduk dan tersenyum tipis disampingnya ini. Menurutnya ini rencana yang pintar. Dan, Ibu Suri juga penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin kali ini. Heechul ingin melihat, apakah Sungmin layak untuk mendampingi Putranya atau tidak. Heechul akan melihat semua itu dari tindakan yang akan Sungmin lakukan kali ini.

"Tapi aku tertarik denganmu Sungmin, lagi pula Baginda Kyuhyun belum mengikatmu secara sah, dan sesuai Peraturan Dinasti, aku berhak dan boleh jika ingin menikahimu, arrachi?" ujar Pemuda Lee itu santai, dan membuat Sungmin semakin kesal. Hyukjae yang berada disamping Sungmin, juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. benar pemikirannya tadi, sepertinya ini memang rencana Permaisuri, apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan? Menolak saja tidak akan cukup. Itulah yang Hyukjae pikirkan kali ini.

"Aku Menolak! Aku hanya akan Menikah dengan Baginda. Aku tidak perduli kau siapa, Aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu" tegas Sungmin dengan suara yang lanatang. Sementara Pemuda Lee itu hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk biacara. Sesuai peraturan Dinasti, Pernikahan dengan Harem hanya membutuhkan persetujuan Permaisuri, jika Permaisuri sejutu kau tidak berhak untuk menolak. Jadi Permaisuri Seohyun, bagaimana? Apa kau menyetujui permintaan kecil dari Saya ini?" tanya Pemuda itu, dan Seohyun menatap Sungmin sinis.

Seohyun bisa melihat jika mata Foksi itu menatapnya garang, dan putus asa. Seohyun tersenyum tipis, saat melihat kabut putus asa itu dimata Sungmin.

"Kenapa aku harus menolak, aku hanya mengikuti peraturan Dinasti. jadi, Aku memberi ijin padamu untuk menikahi Sungmin"ujar Seohyun tenang, yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana berkasak-kusuk. Nah apa yang akan kau lakukan Sungmin? Itulah makna senyuman Ibu Suri kali ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Permaisuri! Aku hanya mencintai Baginda. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Baginda!" perkataan Sungmin ini membuat Seohyun mulai geram.

"Ck...apa kau tidak diajarkan Peraturan Dinasti? Seorang Budak, tidak berhak untuk mendebat keputusan Permaisuri" kata Seohyun berang, dan Sungmin sendiri tidak mau mengalah kali ini. Sungmin hanya ingin disisi Baginda. Kenapa begitu sulit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini Permaisuri? Ah, apa kau begitu takut untuk bersaing denganku yang hanya seorang budak ini? Apa kau tidak sanggup bersaing denganku dengan cara sehat? sampai harus menyingkirkan ku dengan cara yang menjijikan seperti ini eoh?!" tanya Sungmin menatang, dan Membuat Seohyun semakin mendelik marah.

"Kau budak tidak tau diri! Sudah kukatakan kau tidak bisa menolak! Menteri Lee kau bisa membawa Sungmin sekarang juga!" ujar Permaisuri tegas, yang membuat Sungmin semakin panik.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku! Ijinkan aku bica pada Ibu Suri! Lepaskan!"

"Sungmin" ujar pelan Hyukjae agga

"Baginda Kyuhyun Mencintaiku Ibu Suri!, Baginda akan terluka, saat mengetauhi aku menikah dengan Orang lain!. Aku, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini! Baginda akan sedih, dan terluka! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Baginda terluka, Aku mencintaninya! Aku ,aku..."

"Cukup, bawa dia!" perintah Seohyun.

Ibu Suri sendiri hanya menatap Sungmin tenang. Berbeda dengan semua orang yang ada disitu, mereka menatap dengan tatapan Sungmin simpati.

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau! Aku, akh...Lepaskan!" Prajurit Menteri Lee membawa Sungmin paksa, lebih tepatnya menyerat Namja cantik yang tengah panik dan berurai air mata itu.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Aku, aku, Aku, Tengah Mengandung Anak Baginda!!!" Perkataan Sungmin ini mengema diruangan ini. Semua orang begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Namja cantik yang tengah terduduk dilantai dengan keadaan menyedihkan itu.

Ya, Prajurit itu langsung melepaskan cengkramannya begitu mendengar perkataan Sungmin tadi. Ibu Suri bahkan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, begitu juga dengan Putri Victoria. Dan Seohyun memandang Sungmin dengan berang, dan tidak percaya.

"Sungmin?" ujar Hyukjae agga sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Dia berbohong! Jangan percaya padanya Ibu Suri! Dia tidak mungkin hamil, dia pasti berbohong agar tidak menikah dengan anak menteri Lee!! Dia sangat licik Ibu Suri, jangan Percaya dia!tunggu apalagi Prajurit bawa dia!" perintah Seohyun garang.

"Berhenti prajurit! Biarkan Sungmin membuktikan ucapannya. Dayang Taeyoon dan Hyukjae agga, bawa Sungmin kekamarnya, dan panggil Tabib Shin untuk memeriksanya. Aku pasti melindungi Darah Dinasti, jika memang kau tengah mengandung Sungmin, tapi jika kau berbohong, maka kau harus menanggung akibatnya" ujar Ibu suri final. Dan membuat Seohyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Sungmin terbaring dikamarnya dengan perasaan Khawatir. Sungguh, tadi itu dia reflek mengatakan jika dirinya tengah hamil. Sungmin sendiri tidak tau dirinya hamil atau tidak.Tadi itu Sungmin tengah panik. inilah satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak menikah dengan Pemuda itu. Tapi, sekarang dia begitu takut, panik, bagaimana jika dirinya tidak hamil? Astaga, Ibu Suri pasti akan langsung menyeretnya keluar. Bakhan Sungmin mengabaikan pertanyaan beruntun dari Hyukjae agga yang tengah disampingnya ini. Sungmin terlalu fokus dengan khawatirannya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka Tabib Shin dan Dayang Taeyoon masuk. Sungmin semakin berkeringat dingin, apalagi ketika Tabib Shin itu menyentuh Perutnya. Reflek Sungmin langsung memjamkan mata, Dia berdoa saat ini. Semoga Tuhan mendengar doanya kali ini, Semoga dirinya memang Hamil, Tunjukan keajaibanmu Tuhan. Itulah doa-doa yang Sungmin rafalkan sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana Tabib?" tanya Dayang Taeyoon, begitu Tabib Shin tengah memeriksa pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin semakin takut. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya ketauhan berbohong, mempermainkan Ibu Suri? Astaga. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya karena panik.

"Aku, aku sebenarnya Dayang Taeyoon, aku..."

"Positip. Dia tengah mengandung. usia kandungannya baru sekitar 2 minggu Dayang" ujar Tabib Shin dengan senyumnya. Dan senyum ini langsung menular pada Dayang Taeyoon, bahkan Hyukjae agga langsung memeluk Sungmin yang tengah terbaring, dengan wajah Kaget, Syok, dan tidak percaya.

Sungmin menatap ketiga orang yang tengah gembira dikamarnya ini. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengelus perut ratanya, benarkan dia benar-benar Hamil? Ini bukan kebohongankan? Ini?dirinya benar-benar hamil?, ini adalah keajaiban Tuhan kan? Sungmin tersenyum, bahkan meneteskan air mata dengan pemikirannya barusan.

"Astaga Sungmin! Terimakasih Tuhan. Sungmin kau tengah mengandung anak Beginda Sungmin! Astaga, aku benar-benar Bahagia! Hey kenapa kau malah menangis? Baginda pasti bahagia sekali mendengar kabar kehamilanmu ini Sungmin, Sungguh ini berita yang baik bagi Dinasti" ujar Hyukjae agga semangat dan diamini oleh Dayang Taeyoon dan juga Tabib Shin.

"Baiklah, Dayang Taeyoon kau harus menemaniku memberitahu berita baik ini pada Ibu Suri. Dan Sungmin jangan terlalu lelah dulu, nanti aku memeriksamu secara rutin, sekarang aku permisi dulu, mari Dayang Taeyoon" ujar Tabib Shin menatap Sungmin yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya

"Ya mari, Hyukjae kau jaga Sungmin dengan baik. Jangan tinggalkan dia apapun yang terjadi" perintah Dayang Taeyoon.

"Siap. Dayang Taeyoon, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan melindungi Sungmin dengan nyawaku! Aku pastikan itu!" ujar Hyukjae semangat.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Euhyuk agga, aku benar-benar mengandung anak Baginda? Baginda Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin pelan masih dengan air mata pipinya. Dan Hyukjae tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Ne, kau tengah mengandung Darah Dinasti. Kau tengah mengandung Keturunan Baginda. Kau tengah mengandung Pangeran ataupun Putri Dinasti Cho" ujar Hyukjae bangga, dan Sungmin tersenyum dengan elusan yang tidak berhenti diperutnya.

"Eunhyuk agga, apakah Kehamilanku ini bisa membuat Aku tetap berada disisi Baginda?" tanya Sungmin serius.

"Tentu saja. Bukah hanya itu, bahkan jika kau melahirkan seorang Pangeran, maka itu Jaminan posisi mu disamping Baginda tidak akan bisa diusik. Bahkan oleh Permaisuri Seohyun sekalipun" ujar Hyukjae agga mantap. Dan membuat Senyum cantik itu semakin merekah.

"Ya, Semoga saja. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hidupku disisi Baginda, Semoga" ujar Sungmin lembut sambil mengelus dan menatap perutnya yang masih rata.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Permaisuri Seohyun duduk dengan tatapan kosong, dirinya terus menatap cermin didepannya. Hancur sudah. Semuanya hancur, saat Seohyun mendengar berita dari Dayang Sunkyu, jika Sungmin benar-benar hamil. Hamil. Hamil. Itu artinya ini semakin berbahaya. Budak itu semakin berbahaya dengan anak yang dikandungnya, anaknya itu bisa membahayakan posisi Jimin. Seohyun mencengkram gaun indahnya dengan erat. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Ya, ini belum selesai. Dia pasti yang akan menang dari Sungmin. Itulah yang ada dibenak Seohyun saat ini.

oOo

Sementara itu dikediaman Ibu Suri, ada Dayang Taeyoon, dan Tabib Shin yang tengah menunduk hormat pada Ibu Suri, Putri Victoria.

"Bagaima Tabib Shin?" tanya Ibu Suri antusias

"Ne, selamat Ibu Suri Keturunan Dinasti akan kembali terlahir melalui Sungmin. Usia kehamilannya masih sangat muda yaitu 2 minggu Ibu Suri. Semoga Tuhan memberkatinya" ujar Tabib Shin tulus. Dan Heechul tersenyum dengan bahagia, sambil memekuk sang Putri, yaitu Victoria yang juga sama Bahagianya.

"Ibunda, aku akan memiliki keponakan baru. Pangeran Jimin pasti akan senang Ibunda."

"Ne, Istana ini akan semakin ramai dengan celotehan Pangeran Jimin dan adiknya. Asgata Ibunda tidak sabar menantiakan itu semua. Baginda pasti Bahagia sekali mendengar berita ini. Ibunda akan menulis surat untuknya" ujar Ibu Suri bersemangat.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Dayang Taeyoon segera persiapkan dan bagikan kue jahe. Aku ingin semua orang dan Rakyat Dinasti tau, jika kita akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru" perintah Ibu Suri, langsung ditanggapi Dayang Taeyoon dengan patuh.

Ya, semua rakyat tentu saja Bahagia.

Bahagia karena dan tidak sabar menunggu Kelahiran Keturunan Baginda Cho Kyuhyun dengan kesayangannya Cho Sungmin.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc.

Annyeong???? Hihihihi

Gimana Chapter ini?

Kyumin momentnya dikit?

Atau Sungminnya kurang menderita??xd atau kurang manis? Atau kurang hot? Eh, gk ada yang Hot di Chapter ini yah.

Semua uneg2 kalian, bisa disampaikan dalam Review ne.

Review! Review! Review! One more again aku mau ngingetin. Jangan jadi Silent Readers ok? Tinggalkan Jejaknya.

Ok, kebetulan ada yang nanya nama FB ku. Sebenarnya aku gk terlalu aktif disosmed #bohongpadahal. Hihihi kalo pengen tau ini aku kasih yah.

*Fb: Ida Rinjani (photo gadis imuttt dg Kerudung putih)

*IG: Rinjani1996

*Line: Rinjani1996

Dan mungkin ada yg punya akun wattpad follow yah

*rinjanikyu

Itu dia. Nah bagi yg kurang Kyumin momentnya. Kalian bisa baca di FF ku tentang Kyumin yg lainnya. Ada yg udh baca FF aku tentang Kyumin lainnya??

Oh iya Puisis yang diatas itu, aku ambil dari Puisi yang Drama Turki Abad Kejayaan.

Udah deh, sekarang bls Review dulu.

#Taniea458: ne, Penerus Kyu harus anak min? Hmm gimana yah? Berani nego brapa nih? Hihihihi karena itu, tetap Stay di FF ini ne. Dan Gomawo karena udh semngat ngikutin epep ini. Dan aku gk keberatan dg curhatan kamu kok, sungguh aku justru seneng bacain semua Review yg masuk di setiap Chapnya. Thanks atas mengatnya. Dan ditunggu Review kecenya. Ngomong2 nama Fb aku ada diatas yah.

#Orange Girls: iya serba salah yah. Amin...mudah2han mereka cepet nikah yah. Jwaban nya tunggu dichap selanjutnya ne hihihi. Gomawo atas semngatnya. Ditunggu Review kecenya.

#JantungHati Kyumin: nah lho...ayo memohon gih sm Ibu Suri hihihi. Nasib Sungmin? Engga kedeteksi kyanya buahahahahaha too. Ditunggu Review kecenya.

#SJKyuMin13: ne aku udh sembuh:) #walauakutauinipastirumit, tapi tetap stay diff ini ne. Ditunggu Review kecenya.

#Kyuvil88: yeay! #helanapas

Ada yg baper hihihihi. Pasti dong ada hukumannya. Dan makasih nih, aku udh baik2 ajah kok:) Gomawo atas semangatnya. Ditunggu Review kecenya.

#Minggi137: iya lho Ibu Suri, kenapa kau membela Seo? *tunjukHeechul. Sip deh, aku akan segera jadi penghulu buat mereka hihihi. Gomawo atas semngatnya. Ditunggu Review kecenya.

#KyuMin Aegya: ne Pangeran Jiminkan cucu pertama jd disayang bgt ibu suri. Pertanyaan ini kya udh trjawab di chapter ini yah. Gomawo atas semangatnya. Ditunggu Review kecenya.

#NaftaliWijayani: gomawo atas smangatnya. Udh dilanjut tuh.

Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter slanjutnya ne *deep bow.


	9. Chapter 9

The Glory of Dinasty

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne!! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

~Happy Reading~

o

o

o

Detik berlalu, Menit berlalu, Jam berlalu, Hari berlalu, Minggu berlalu, Bulan berlalu, dan Tahun pun berganti. Selalu seperti itu. Yang baru akan menggantikan yang lama. Ada pertemuan ada Perpisagan. ada Kematian dan ada Kelahiran. Itulah yang tengah hinggap dipikiran milik seorang Raja Agung Dinasti Cho, Baginda Cho Kyuhyun yang Agung.

Ditemani salju-salju yang turun dengan indah, Kyuhyun terduduk dibalkon kamarnya.

disaat-saat seperti inilah, dirinya merasa menjadi Manusia seperti yang lain.

Lamunannya itu membawa dirinya mengingat peristiwa 2 tahun lalu.

2 tahun lalu adalah Kemenangan Dinasti. Kyuhyun dan para Prajuritnya berhasil menaklukan Kerajaan Sing, Kerajaan terbesar diwilayah Hindustan itu telah menjadi bagian dari Dinasti Cho. Semua Rakyat tentu bahagia. Itu pasti. Tapi, Ada harga yang harus dibayar Dinasti, dan itu semua tidaklah tidak murah. Darah, Kemenangan itu harus dibayar dengan Darah para Prajurit setia Dinasti.

Bagi Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali melihat peperangan secara langsung. Kyuhyun dilema sebagai seorang Manusia. Tapi, Peperangan harus tetap dilakukan karena dia adalah Seorang Raja. Ya, ini untuk kepentingan Rakyat dan Kejayaan Dinasti.

Berita Kehamilan Sungmin, sampai padanya dihari ke 25 Peperangan. Kyuhyun tentu saja Bahagia. Sangat. Tapi sebagai seorang Raja Kyuhyun tidak bisa meninggalkan Peperangan ini, dan pulang untuk memeluk Sungmin dan calon Bayi mereka. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan itu, meskipun dirinya ingin sekali melakukannya. Ya, karena dia seorang Raja.

Peperangan saat itu bahkan berlangsung selama 11 bulan, ya Kyuhyun pulang dengan membawa Kemenangan, setelah Peperangan melelahkan selama 11 bulan penuh darah dan jeritan kesakitan.

Kyuhyun kembali dari Perang setelah 2 bulan Sungmin melahirkan seorang Pangeran dan seorang Putrinya.

Kemenangan Ini terasa lengkap ketika dirinya melihat 2 bayi berusia 2 bulan, yang menggemaskan dengan gender berbeda itu tengah tertidur disamping Sungmin, Ibunda nya.

Saat itu Kyuhyun menangis didepan Sungmin yang tersenyum menatapnya, dirinya tidak berada disamping Sungmin, ketika 2 anaknya terlahir. Kyuhyun menyesal sebagai seorang Ayah. Tapi lagi-lagi dirinya sadar sepenuhnya jika dirinya adalah seorang Raja.

Kyuhyun memberikan nama Pangeran Cho Honseok untuk Putranya dan Putri Cho Inhyun untuk Putrinya. Kedua bayinya menyambutnya juga dengan air mata.

sebagai seorang Ayah tentu saja Kyuhyun sedih dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi karena Kyuhyun seorang Raja, maka semua kesedihannya tadi harus ditelannya bulat-bulat.

oOo

"Baginda...?"

Lamuan Kyuhyun pecah ketika Penguasa hatinya Cho Sungmin, menyapanya lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menuntun Sungmin dengan lembut, untuk duduk disampingnya.

Netra tajam Kyuhyun, memandang lembut perut Sungmin yang membulat dan membesar. Ya, Sungmin tengah mengandung bayi ke 3 mereka, usia Kandungannya bahkan sudah memasuki bulan ke 9.

"Ming...apa uri aegya baik-baik saja didalam sini hmm??" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut perut besar Sungmin.

"Nee Baginda, dia baik-baik saja, dia sering menendang dan itu artinya uri aegya sehat Baginda" balas Sungmin lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun diperut besarnya.

"Baginda, bukankah kita harus besiap untuk mengunjungi Putri Victoria, Hyukjae agga bilang Putri Victoria melahirkan seorang bayi yang sangat tampan" ujar Sungmin semangat dan dibalas dengan kekehan sang Raja, seolah setuju dengan perkataan Sungmin tadi.

Ya, setelah kemenangan Perang 2 tahun lalu, Kyuhyun memberi hadiah bagi sang sahabat yaitu Shim Changmin, untuk berkeluarga, dan secara langsung Kyuhyun memang menyuruh Changmin untuk menikahi adik cantiknya, Putri Victoria.

Kyuhyun paham betul jika Changmin mencintai adiknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kyuhyun tahu selama ini Putri Victoria selalu menolak Pangeran2 yang ingin meminangnya, tentu saja karena sang adik mencintai Changmin. dan Kyuhyun hanya memberi akses keduanya untuk bersama melalui ikatan Pernikahan.

Dan seperti yang Sungmin katakan tadi, Victoria baru saja melahirkan seorang Pangeran tampan yang diberi nama Pangeran Cho Namjon.

"Baginda...kapan kita berangkat hmm?"

"Aigoo, kau tidak sabar ingin melihat Pangeran Namjon hmm?" tanya balik Kyuhyun dengan gemas mencubit pipi Chubby Ibu dari ke 3 anaknya ini.

"Umm tentu saja begitu, lagi pula saat ini Honseok dan Inhyun tengah belajar belajar bersama Pangeran Jimin, jadi kita bisa mengunjungi Putri Vuctoria saat ini Baginda" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, dan sepertinya ini keinginan dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya itu.

"Geure...kalau begitu bersiaplah, aku ingin melihat Malaikat-malaikatku dulu ok hmm?"

"Ne Baginda"

O

O

O

O

O

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban 3 darah dagingnya itu. Jimin, Honseok, dan Inhyun. Malaikat-malaikatnya, Kesayangannya, Simbol Keagungannya.

dan akan ada anggota baru lagi, Bayi yang ada dikandungan Sungmin saat ini, akan lahir kurang dari satu bulan lagi, dan sebagai seorang Ayah Kyuhyun selalu berharap, agar Semua Anak-anaknya baik-baik saja.

Ya, semoga semua hal buruk tentang sejarah Dinasti Cho ini, tidak terulang lagi di Pemerintahannya kali ini. Semoga. Semoga Selalu seperti ini.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Kereta kuda, dengan simbol Phionik ini melaju tenang diantara damainya daun-daun yang bergesekan.

Ada Raja tampan kita Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum tampan, dan sesekali terkekeh mendengarkan suara cerita Sungmin, yang baginya seperti aliran Simponi yang menenangkan hati, sekaligus membuatnya bergairah akan kehidupan yang penuh kekakuan ini.

"Bagindaaaa, apa kau tau Inhyun berkata padaku jika dirinya Jatuh Cinta pada Pangeran Jimin, hihihihi kau tau Baginda Putrimu itu begitu lucu dan menggemaskan hihihi, tapi kadang aku bingung, umm bagaimana bisa dia memiliki sifat genit seperti itu ne?" ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ah Jinja??? Aish kenapa Putriku jadi genit begitu hmm...aigooo, mungkin dia umm dia mewarisi tingkah Ibunda nya yang menggemaskan ini hmm?" balas Kyuhyun dengan evilsmirknya, yang membuat bibir berShape-M itu mengerucut seksi, ya seksi dimata sang Raja Dinasti Cho itu.

"Baginda...ish, ani! Aniyo! Aku tidak genit Bagindaaa, jika hal itu terjadi ini pasti karena uri aegya ini Ok, jadi ini bukan aku yang genit..." ujar Sungmin yakin sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil perut besarnya.

"Ah, jadi ini ulah uri aegya hmm??...kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menghukumnya, karena aku sangat mencintainya" Sungmin terkekeh pelan dan langsung mendusel-dusel manja pada sang Raja, dan Kyuhyun sendiri juga ikut terkekeh dengan tangan besarnya mengelus-elus perut besar Sungmin.

Ya, semenjak kehamilan Sungmin yang yang Kedua ini, Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin lebih manja dari biasanya. Umm, tepatnya sangat manja.

Beberapa bulan diawal kehamilan misalnya, Sungmin sangat suka dan harus makan dipangkuannya. Aigoo, Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak keberatan. Dia malah sangat menyukainya, Sungmin yang sedang Hamil itu, umm... Bagaimana menjelaskannya, Tubuh Sungmin semakin berisi, Pipinya semakin Chubby, dan percaya atau tidak Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma citrus yang begitu enak dipenciumannya, dan membuatnya selalu merasa ingin didekat Kesayangannya itu. Semacam Feromon mungkin.

dan semua orang yang ada Di Istana ini juga sependapat dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Dan mereka semua menganggap itu memang bawaan Bayi yang tengah dikandung Selir Agung Kesayangan Baginda itu.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan Jimin, saat Inhyun mengatakan rasa Cintanya itu hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang

"Aigoo ternyata Baginda penasaran hmm??? Hihihi...baik-baik, sebentar ne, umm...Ehem umm begini..."

"Cimin Oppa...Inhyunie cayang Oppa lho... lebih banyak cayangnya dali Honcok Oppa Nampeun, ish nanti Cimin Oppa hukum Honcok Oppa Nampeun ne ne ne" ujar Sungmin sambil menirukan gaya bicara sang Putri saat itu, dan hal ini membuat tawa Kyuhyun meledak.

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali sayang...kemari biar aku peluk hmm hahaha" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa tampan.

"Aniyo! Ini belum selesai Baginda..."rengek Sungmin yang sepertinya kesal karena Baginda tercintanya, tertawa sebelum dia menyelesaikan Peranannya ini.

"Ah, belum yah? Baiklah ayo lanjutkan Sayang" kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Lalu, uri Honseok sepertinya marah, dan dia bilang bigini Baginda (Aniyo! Gocimal Yungie! Inhyunie yang napeun yung! Yung pelcaya aku ne, ne, ne! Geuleyo yung???? Cangan hukum aku Cimin Yung, Nado Calangeyo Yung hihihi")

"Umm, lalu Pangeran Jimin berkata seperti ini...(Jinja? Umm, ne Jimin juga menyayangi Inhyunie, dan Honsokie, Jimin berharap, saat kita sudah besar nanti, kita akan tetap saling menyayangi seperti ini ne, Jimin akan melindungi kalian. Dan gak akan hukum Honseokie kok Janji"). Umm... begitulah, Baginda, hah...aku juga berharap mereka selalu saling menyayangi ne hihihi" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

Dan tawa Kyuhyun lenyap, saat mendengar perkataan Jimin yang Sungmin perankan. Jimin, Putra Pertamanya baru berusia lima tahun, dan ini membuat dirinya mengingat akan Ketakutan utamanya.

Ya, Kyuyun takut jika Putra-Putrinya akan saling memerangi satu sama lain, saling membenci hanya karena Tahta. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Dirinya,

"Ukh..."

"Waeyo Ming??? Sayang? Ming kau kenapa Hmm?" ujar Kyuhyun panik, saat dirinya tersadar dari pemikirannya, karena erangan kesakitan Sungmin, yang tengah memeluk perutnya erat-erat itu, dengan peluh yang mulai muncul di dahi indahnya.

"Ming, Sayang kau kenapa? Prajurit! Hentikan keretanya! Panggilkan Tabib"

"Ukh...Baginda...Akh, ha...ha...ha, Ukh Appo Baginda hiks"

"Apa yang sakit Sayang? Katakan?"

"Perutku Baginda...Aegya..."

"Astaga!! MANA TABIBNYA!?!?"

O

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc or End???

Mianhae atas Typonya. Banyak kayanya hihihi

#Cuap-Cuap#

Hay hay hay, aku kembali dengan FF gaje ini. Mianhae karena baru Update ya *bow, semoga masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini *amin*

Oh, iya sengaja Chapter ini dibikin Pendek, soalnya pengen tahu aja masih adakah yang suka??? hihihi

Jangan lupa Reviewnya.

Aku juga mau mengucapkan Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ne. Sebelumnya, Aku minta maaf jika ada salah2 dalam tulisanku, atau hal2 yang kurang pantas aku tulis, mohon maaf, biar puasanya berkah, hihihihi

Dan, kemarin 250517 Kyuhyun Oppa Wamil yah??? Huwaaaaa, Oppaaaaaa

Hah cepatlah kembali Uri Baginda Cho Kyuhyun. #WaitingForKyuhyun ne. *KecupJarakJauh*

Oh iya, kalo banyak Responnya, aku Update cepet deh, dan Aku mau bilang kayanya alur FF gaje ini, akan berubah sedikit *eh banyak ding* terutama tokohnya. Dikehamilan pertamanya Sungmin melahirkan 2 bayi yah, tapi gk kembar identik kok. Dan sekarang Min lagi hamil lagi yah.

Anak ke 1 Kyumin= Honseok (J-hope BTS)

Anak ke 2 Kyumin= InHyun ( Suzy MissA)

Anak Kyuseo. = Jimin (Jimin BTS)

Anak ChangVit. = Najmon (RapMon BTS)

Nah buat Chapter selanjutnya nanti aku perkenalkan Tokoh2 lainnya, termasuk siapa tokoh yg berperan sebagai Aegya yang tengah dikandung Sungmin saat ini *Jiahhhh* ulalalala

Udah ah...

Review dulu ne.

#Taniea458: Gomawo ne, karena udh selalu antusias nungguin FF gaje ini *bow* love love too:) Nado Saranghaee:) ditunggu review kecenya ne:)

#JantungHati Kyumin: hahaha licik yah kaya belut ne??? Hihihihi ditunggu review kecenya.

#NaftaliWijayani: makasih atas semangatnya, udh dilanjutin ne, ditunggu review kecenya.

#Cho MeiHwa: Gomawo karena udh suka:) karena min jatuh cinta sm Kyu pd pndangan pertama. Iya bener Min sengaja mencari prhatian Kyu, karena dia mulai sadar mungkin yg dikatakan ibu suri benar, dan Min ingin mencobanya, mk Min mulai mncari perhatian Kyu. Iya Harem itu Selir. Iya punya banyak selir, tpi gk kepake semua, *semau-mauKyu aja*. Dinasti Ming itu kerajaan asal Sungmin yg jatuh ke tangan Dinasti Cho, mk Min benci bgt sm Dinasti Cho karena udh menjajah bangsanya. Nah klo kerajaan Sing adalah Target selanjutnya dari Ekspansi Dinasti Cho, begichu hihihi.

Yap, gpp kok, aku justru seneng itu artinya perhatian sm apa yang aku tulis ini hihihi, semoga gk kapok buat baca lanjutannya yah hihihi.

#guest: udh dilanjut lho.

Begitulah, ada uneg2??? Pertanyaan??silahkan dituangkan dikotak REVIEW ne, Siyu Chinguuuu pai pai:)


	10. Chapter 10

The Glory of Dinasty

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne!! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

~Happy Reading~

o

o

o

o

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rakyat Dinasti Cho berbahagia, salah satu Penerus Dinasti telah terlahir dengan selamat Di Istana Harem yang terkenal akan keindahannya ini.

Di iringi lantunan Doa, dan Harapan yang baik, serta tulus, dari seluruh Rakyat Dinasti.

Kelahiran salah satu Penerus Dinasti kali ini terasa istimewa. entahlah, ini seperti ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang memayungi Penerus Dinasti yang satu ini. Bahkan Alampun berkonsprirasi untuk memenangkan, dan ikut merayakan Kelahiran salah satu Calon Penerus Tahta Dinasti Cho ini.

Tahun ini, adalah tahun Kemakmuran Dinasti. banyak hal luar biasa yang terjadi ditahun ini.

Misal seperti Hasil Pertanian dan Perikanan yang bisa dipanen 3 kali dalam satu tahun ini, padahal biasanya hanya sampai 2 kali saja. Lalu, belum lagi dari jumlahnya, yang jauh lebih banyak dari Tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Keuangan Dinasti juga dalam kondisi yang sangat baik, dalam hal ini, Rakyat sangat percaya dengan Kepemimpinan Sang Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, yang telah membawa mereka pada Kemakmuran Dinasti.

Hal-hal luarbiasa diatas, juga terjadi di saat kelahiran Penguasa Dinasti Cho saat ini, yaitu Baginda Cho Kyuhyun.

Karena hal inilah, banyak Rakyat Dinasti Cho yang mengaitkan Kelahiran Calon Penerus Tahta saat ini, dengan Kelahiran sang Ayah yaitu Kyuhyun.

Artinya banyak Rakyat Dinasti yang percaya, jika salah satu calon Penerus yang Lahir pada tahun ini akan menjadi Pewaris Tahta Dinasti Cho selanjutnya. ya, persis seperti sang Ayahandanya Baginda Cho Kyuhyun yang Agung.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Tapi, tidak semua orang berbahagia akan hal ini. Permaisuri Seohyun salah satunya, selama 2 tahun ini Seohyun berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak membuat kesalahan yang sama, persis seperti ketika dirinya yang tengah dibutakan oleh Api Cemburu, langsung menganiaya Sungmin tanpa kompromi.

Lalu, apa Dirinya puas? Ya, tentu saja saat itu Seohyun puas melihat Sungmin kesakitan, dengan ketidakberdayaannya.

Tapi, rasa puas itu hanya sesaat. karena Baginda memberinya Hukuman, yang tidak akan pernah Seohyun lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Seohyun menahan diri selama 2 tahun ini, hanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Baginda lagi.

Tapi, lihatlah apa yang dia dapatkan saat ini??? Hanya rasa sakit. Rasa takut. Dan kekhawatiran.

Seohyun sangat Benci Kenyataan ini. Begitu membenci, dan Mengutuk hari ini. Tidak, Seohyun selalu mengutuk Sungmin disetiap harinya selama 2 tahun ini, Baginya Sungmin adalah Simbol Malapetaka untuknya.

Tidak cukup dengan mengambil Baginda Kyuhyun darinya, Sungmin juga melahirkan 3 orang Keturunan Baginda, Keturunan Dinasti, Calon Pewaris Tahta.

Tidak, untuk yang satu ini, Seohyun bersumpah, dengan Nyawanya. dirinya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Putra Sungmin menduduki Tahta. Tidak. Tahta Dinasti Cho selanjutnya hanya milik Putranya, milik Pangerannya Jiminnya.

Seohyun bersumpah demi nyawanya sendiri, hanya untuk Putranya dengan Baginda, yaitu Pangeran Jimin.

"Permaisuri...?" ujar Dayang Sunkyu pelan, ketika netranya melihat Seohyun tengah terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, namun tangan lentik itu terkepal kuat, menandakan jika sang empunya tengah menahan amarah.

"Permaisuri...hamba ingin memberitahu jika..."

"Apa dia melahirkan Seorang Pangeran lagi?" tanya Seohyun dingin.

"I...iya Permasuri hamba ing..."

PRANG

Vas Bunga cantik itu, kini hanya tinggal pecahan-pecahan yang tidak berarti, setelah Seohyun melemparnya dengan sangat keras.

sementara Dayang Sunkyu hanya membungkuk takut, khawatir, sekaligus prihatin atas hal tengah dirasakan oleh sang Permaisuri Dinasti Cho ini.

Air mata itu, perlahan turun segaris dengan mata merah dan berkabut milik sang Permaisuri. Seohyun menangis kali ini.

"Hiks...Semoga Tuhan Mengutuk hari ini!!! Semoga Tuhan Memberi Budak itu Rasa sakit, yang lebih dari yang aku rasakan saat ini!!!, Semoga Tuhan Memberikan Karma, dan Air mata Kesedihan pada Jalang itu!! Hiks, dan Semoga Tuhan Mengutuk Pangeran itu dengan Penderitaan!!! Argghtttthhh hiks...hiks...hiks...Baginda...Jiminie"

O

O

O

O

O

O

Hiruk pikuk, didepan Kamar Kesayangan Baginda ini semakin menjadi bukti, jika hampir semua orang, begitu bahagia menyambut Kelahiran Salah satu Calon Pewaris Tahta Dinasti ini.

Kyuhyun, baru saja masuk ke Kamar Sungmin ini, dan sang Ibundanya, Cho Heechul langsung memeluknya sayang

"Selamat Baginda, Seorang Pangeran yang begitu tampan telah terlahir untuk Keagungan Dinasti kita Baginda. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindunginya, Semoga Tuhan selalu melimpahkan Kebahagiaan untuknya, Ibunda selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Baginda, dan Kejayaan Dinasti"doa Ibu Suri ini membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tulus, dan langsung mengecup sayang dahi sang Ibunda yang telah membuatnya lahir kedunia ini.

"Terimakasih Ibunda, aku mencintaimu"

"Ne, lihatlah Pangeranku yang tampan ini, aigoo dia manis sekali eoh, Dia begitu menawan seperti Baginda" ujar Heechul bahagia, sambil memperhatikan bayi mungil yang tengah mengerjap kecil nyaman diranjang mungilnya.

Dan Kyuhyun langsung mengendong Darah Dagingnya ini, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan kearah Sungmin yang tengah terduduk bersandar, sambil tersenyum sangat tulus, dan rona kebahagiaan yang terpancar diwajah cantiknya.

Chup

Kecupan Kyuhyun itu begitu lembut, indah, dan suci, hingga membuat Sungmin meneteskan air mata.

Sungmin merasa begitu diCintai oleh Baginda, apapun itu, Baginya Kebahagiaan Baginda Kyuhyun adalah yang utama.

dan kali ini, lagi-lagi Sungmin bisa melihat, Kebahagiaan terpancar Diwajah tampan penguasa Hatinya ini. Ya, tentu saja ini karena Aegya mereka ini.

"Terimakasih...Sungmin aku Bahagia, Aku mencintaimu, Mencintai anak-anak kita, dan mencintai Rakyat Dinasti." ujar Kyuhyun lembut

"Hiks...Aniyo, aku lebih mencintai Baginda, Penguasa Hatiku, Baginda segalanya untukku, Terimakasih karena selalu Bahagia Baginda" balas Sungmin sambil berderai air mata, dan Bayi mungil didekapan Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap pelan, dan tenang seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan kedua orang tuanya ini.

"Dan, Terimakasih karena sudah mencintai apa yang aku Cintai. Terimakasih banyak, karena sudah Mencintai Jimin. Kumuhon Ming, jangan pernah berubah akan hal ini. salah satu Kebahagiaanku, adalah melihat semua Keturunanku hidup rukun dan saling menyayangi menjaga satu sama lain, aku..." remasan lembut tangan Sungmin, menyapa tangan kekar Kyuhyun, yang tengah mendekap sang Buah hatinya ini, membuat Kyuhyun begitu tenang, dan menghilangkan kekhawatirannya tadi.

"Baginda, Pangeran Jimin adalah Putra Baginda, salah satu Kebahagiaan Baginda. aku, aku Cho Sungmin tidak mungkin mengambil, atau melenyapkan salah satu Kebahagiaan Baginda. Karena Baginda adalah Kebahagiaanku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu menawan, persis seperti Bayi tampan bergigi kelinci didekapannya ini.

"Umm, jadi bolehkah Ibunda tahu Nama cucuku yang tampan ini??" tanya Heechul jail, sambil mengintrupsi tatapan penuh cinta antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ehmm...ne Ibunda" gagap Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Cho Jungkook, Pangeran Cho Jungkook adalah namamu sekarang Putraku" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium sayang dahi mungil Jungkook, dan membuat bayi tampan itu terlelap tenang didekapan sang Ayah.

Senyum manis, kembali terkembang diwajah cantik Sang Selir Agung itu, begitu juga dengan Ibu Suri.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Apa menurut kalian, menjadi Seorang Selir itu adalah sebuah Kebahagiaan??? Mungkin, bagi sebagian orang awam, mereka akan menjawab "iya". Tapi, pada kenyataannya, tidak selalu seperti itu.

Sungmin, tentu saja bahagia menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Dinasti. Tapi yang paling utama, Sungmin bahagia menjadi milik Baginda Kyuhyun. Entah, harus berapa ribu kali Sungmin katakan, "Dirinya Mencintai Baginda", hanya itu dan itu tulus.

Tapi, tidak semua orang akan memahami, apa yang Sungmin rasakan ini. Permaisuri Seohyun salah satunya, Ibu Suri juga, dan Sebagian Rakyat Dinasti juga.

Permaisuri Seohyun, sangat jelas jika dirinya begitu membenci Sungmin. Seohyun seolah menutup mata, jika Sungmin juga mencintai Baginda yang juga dicintai olehnya.

Ada saat, dimana Sungmin berfikir dan berharap, bahwa suatu hari nanti, Permaisuri Seohyun akan mengerti, jika dirinya mencintai Baginda, ingin disamping Baginda, dan mereka berdua (Sungmin Seohyun) bisa hidup berdampingan dengan damai, dan saling mengerti, karena keduanya mencintai orang yang sama, yaitu Baginda Kyuhyun.

Tapi, faktanya sampai saat ini, semua hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas, jika api dendam, dan Kebencian itu membara setiap kali dirinya dan Seohyun bertatapan. Sungmin tentu saja tidak ingin saling menyakiti, tidak ingin saling menjatuhkan.

tapi, bagaimana jika Seohyun melakukan semua itu lebih dulu, persis dua tahun lalu. Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan??? Sementara kebahagiaan Baginda, adalah keduanya selalu akur, meskipun itu hanya dipermukaan.

Tapi, Sungmin juga tidak ingin terlempar dari sisi Baginda, Sungmin ingin selalu disamping Baginda, dan anak-anak. Bisakah mereka hidup berdampingan???

Lalu, soal Ibu Suri. Ibu kandung dari Baginda itu. Sungmin sadar betul, jika Ibu Suri bersikap baik padanya hanya karena formalitas, hanya karena didepan Baginda, dan hanya karena Sungmin adalah ibu dari ketiga Cucunya.

Ibu Suri, tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya karena dirinya sendiri, Sungmin paham itu dan Sungmin juga tidak memaksa agar Ibu Suri menyukainya, atau berada dipihaknya.

Bagi Sungmin, dengan Ibu Suri yang mencintai dan menyayangi anak-anaknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena sejak awal pertemuan keduanya tidak memiliki kesan yang baik, melainkan sangat buruk. Dan Sungmin menerima jika Ibu Suri tidak perduli padanya, sungguh Sungmin tidak masalah. Dan Baginda Kyuhyun juga tidak perlu tau itu.

Dan, soal Rakyat Dinasti. Jika semua Rakyat Dinasti saat ini Berbahagia, itu karena Kelahiran Salah Satu Pangeran Dinasti, itu kareka Kelahiran Putranya Pangeran Jungkook. Bukan karena dirinya. Sungmin sangat tau betul, ada rumor dikalangan Rakyat Dinasti, yang mengatakan jika dirinya menggunakan Sihir untuk memikat Baginda.

Entah, rumor itu dihembuskan oleh siapa, namun karena itu, banyak Rakyat Dinasti yang tidak menyukainya, banyak Rakyat Dinasti yang membencinya, mereka berfikir jika Sungmin adalah perusak hubungan Baginda Kyuhyun dengan Permaisuri Seohyun. Dan Parahnya itu semua dilakukan dengan menggunakan Sihir.

banyak dari mereka yang mendoakan Kejatuhannya, kesengsaraannya, hanya karena rumor yang tidak benar ini. Bahkan Sungmin mendapatkan julukan "Selir Penyihir" dari Rakyat yang percaya Rumor itu.

Sungmin tentu saja sedih, dirinya dibenci oleh hampir semua Rakyat Dinasti. Tapi jika inilah pengorbanan untuk tetap bersama Baginda, Sungmin tidak keberatan akan hal ini. Dan lagi-lagi, Baginda tidak perlu tahu ini, jika Sungmin yang merupakan Ibu dari ketiga anaknya justru mendapatkan julukan "Selir Penyihir" dari Rakyat yang sendiri.

Yang paling Sungmin syukuri adalah, hubungan anak-anaknya dengan Pangeran Jimin. Sungmin bahagia karena, baik Pangeran Hoseok, Putri Inhyun sangat dekat dengan Pangeran Jimin. Mereka saudara yang saling menjaga dan menyayangi, dan Sungmin harap, Pangeran Jungkook juga akan mendapatkan perlakukan yang sama dari Pangeran Jimin. Karena, jujur Sungmin sendiri menyayangi Putra Baginda dengan Permaisuri Seohyun itu.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Sepertinya salah satu harapan Sungmin tadi bisa menjadi kenyataan, Karena Pangeran Jimin tengah sibuk mempersiapkan hadiahnya, untuk adik barunya itu. Ya, hadiah untuk Pangeran Jungkook, adik kecilnya.

Ditemani oleh seorang anak kecil lainnya, yang dari penampilannya, mungkin anak dari salah satu pelayan, atau agga, Pangeran Jimin tampak sangat senang dengan kegiatannya ini.

"Pangeran Jimin???" tanya namja kecil berwajah imut dengan senyum kotaknya yang manis.

"Ne, waeyo Taetae?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. Dan namja kecil yang dipanggil Taetae itu hanya tertunduk malu-malu, yang membuat Jimin mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Hihihihi, Pangeran Jimin, apa ini hadiah untuk adik Pangeran yang Baru lahir eoh?" dan Jimin menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne, ini untuk adik baruku, umm Ibu Suri bilang Adikku sangat manis, tapi tadi pagi, aku melihat Jungkook itu tampan sepertiku" cerosos Jimin sambil sesekali melihat kado yang dibuatnya, sambil tersenyum menatap Taetaenya.

"Umm jadi namanya, Pangeran Jungkook yah" ujar Taetae pelan namun lembut dengan senyum dibibir, yang bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan ditelinga Jimin.

"Umm ne" gumam Jimin, yang sekarang justru tengah menatap Taetaenya yang masih terdiam menerawang.

Jimin dibuat bingung dengan namja cilik yang semuran dengannya ini, yang sedari tadi sibuk terdiam sambil tersenyum sendiri, bahkan sampai Jimin menyelesaikan Kadonya untuk Jungkook, Taetae masih saja terdiam.

"Taetae ayo ikut aku menemui adikku, apa kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Jimin dan membuat namja cilik itu mengerjap lucu.

"Ne, umm bolehkah Taetae ikut? Apa Dayang Sunkyu tidak akan marahkan Pangeran?" tanyanya cemas

"Tentu saja tidak akan, aku kan Pangerannya Kim Taehyungie, jadi jangan takut dengan Dayang Sunkyu oke?? Kalau dia atau Ibunda memarahi Taetae bilang saja padaku, arrachi??" Taetae, yang ternyata bernama Kim Taehyung itu hanya tersenyum manis, sambil sesekali menunduk, dan dibalas usakan dirambutnya oleh Pangeran Jimin.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Senyum mengembang diwajah tampan Penguasa Dinasti Cho itu, ketika netranya melihat Penguasa Hatinya tengah terdiam dibalkon kamarnya, lantas Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan tengah membelakanginya ini.

"Baginda"ujar Sungmin, sambil mengusap lembut tangan yang tengah melingkar diperutnya ini.

"Hmm...apa yang bisa kau lihat diantara gelapnya malam ini hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ditenguk sang Selir.

Sungmin menutup matanya, dan senyumnya mengembang kala mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Emm...entahlah Baginda, meskipun gelap, aku rasa, aku bisa menemukan Baginda dipenglihatanku, aku baru memikirkan Baginda dan Baginda langsung muncul didekatku" kata Sungmin enteng, dan langsung ditanggapi kekehan Kyuhyun.

"Ah begitukah?? Jadi aku selalu ada dipenglihatanmu, segelap apapun dunia yang kau lihat hmm?" tanya Ayah dari 4 orang anak itu, yang tengah sibuk mengecupi tengkuk leher Sungmin yang jenjang.

"Ah! iyahh tentu saja begituhhh, emm Bagindahh..." Sungmin membalikan badannya, dan sekarang keduanya berhadapan, sangat dekat.

"Apa hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan kedua kening mereka, saling menatap hangat, saling berbagi senyum tulus dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat.

"Tidak ada, besok Pelantikan Perdana Menteri baru, apa tidak masalah jika aku hadir??" tanya Sungmin pelan, dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan keduanya, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ming...tentu saja kau harus hadir, kau Ibu dari Kedua Pangeranku dan Satu Putriku, tentu saja kau harus hadir. Jangan berfikir hal yang rumit ming" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus Pipi Chubby itu.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku dengar Pangeran Jungkookie menangis saat aku tidak berada disampingnya? Benarkah hmm?"

"Hihihihi, siapa yang mengatakannya hmm? Uri Kookie menangis karena dia lapar, bukan karena merindukan Baginda, arrachi??" ejek Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun langsung mendengus mendengarnya.

"Hei hei hei, aigooo...Uri Baginda merajuk eoh hihihi???" kata Sungmin sambil menangkup wajah tampan yang tengah cemberut, itu dengan lembut.

"Aniyo..." elak Kyuhyun ketus.

"Hahaha aigoo, hanya karena Jungkookie tidak merindukan Baginda, Baginda jadi merajuk begini hmm"

"Tidak ming! Aish kau ingin kucium hmm?" tantang Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama tanpa sungkan.

"Cium saja Bagindaku" desah Sungmin lembut, dan Kyuhyun, mana bisa menahan hal ini, jadi...ya Cium saja toh Sungmin mengijinkan.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc???

Reviewnya nya aku tunggu lho.

#Cuap2

hah...lelah mengingatkat silent readers ini, ff ini yg baca lebih dri 1K, tpi yg kasih aku feedback hanya 3 orang huhuhu, bagaimana ini, klo gini terus aku akan update di Watppad ajah, ini alamat wattpad aku yah @Rinjanikyu, silahkan di Follow.

Chapter ini lumayan panjanglah, mudah-mudahan responnya baik. Seperti yang aku bilang dichapter kemarin, FF ini ada perubahan alur, terutama Tokoh2 nya.

Pokonya baca pelan-pelan, nanti lama kelamaan juga mengerti apa yang aku maksud.

Tanyakan jika ada hal yang mengganjal ne, aku terbuka pada semua Kritik dan Saran.

Terakhir aku mau mengucapkan selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan

Review:

#guest: semoga yah, gomawo udh mampir

#Orange Girls: hihihihi ne tahanantahanan kamar, tapatnya (patner bikin baby) *eh* gomawo udh mampire.

#Taniea458: ah...baca dlu dongs. gomawo udh mampir.


	11. Chapter 11

The Glory of Dinasty

Author. : Rinjanikyu

Case. : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Sheming), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, SuJu, BTS, SNSD.

Genre. : Yaoi, Romance, m-freg, Kingdom Story

Rate. : T-M

FF ini hanya untuk hiburan ne. Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, jangan baca ne!! Jangan lupa Review. Vote. Komen. Hargai penulis ne!. No Copas!

~Happy Reading~

o

o

o

o

Review dulu ne, biar yang baca berkah, dan yang nulis bahagia:)

Awas Typo!

Tolong Dibaca sama Akhir yah? terutama dibagian Cuap2, nah disitu ada info tentang spoiler FF ini, jadi jangan dilewatkan:)

oOo

Ini, sudah 6 bulan, sejak kelahiran Pangeran ketiganya yaitu Pangeran Jungkook. Baginda Kyuhyun, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama para Menteri tua, dan membosankan itu, dibandingkan bersama dengan anak-anaknya.

Jelas itu bukan keinginannya, pembangunan SeolMin(Pelabuhan) inilah yang menjadi alasannya. Pelabuhan SeolMin adalah Pelabuhan Terbesar yang akan dibangun dalam sejarah Dinasti Cho. Dan ini tentu saja, semakin mengukuhkan kedudukan Kyuhyun sebagai Raja, yang membawa Dinasti Cho pada puncak Kejayaannya.

Pelabuhan ini, akan menjadi pusat transit kapal-kapal pedagang besar, dari berbagai Dunia, dan tentu saja ini akan berdampak baik untuk Perdagangan, Ekonomi, Pertanian, Kelautan, dan tentu saja Pajak.

Dan itu semua, akan berlabuh pada satu hal, yaitu Puncak Kejayaan Dinasti Cho. Dimana Rakyat akan Sejahtera, Damai, dan terlindungi, serta diperlakukan adil oleh Dinasti.

Pelabuhan SeolMin begitu istimewa, selain karena luasnya yangluar biasa, arsitektur Pelabuhan ini, Kyuhyun sendiri yang mendesainnya. karena itulah sejak 6 bulan ini, dirinya begitu sibuk selain mengurusi kepentingan Dinasti, Baginda Kyuhyun juga harus turun tangan dalam Meninjau Tahap demi tahap, Pembangunan Pelabuhan Cantik ini. Kelak Baginda Kyuhyun percaya, Pelabukan SeolMin akan menjadi simbol Iconic dari Ibukota Dinasti yaitu Seol.

Hal tersebut terjadi, selain karena Arsitektur dari Pelabuhan SeolMin sendiri yang begitu Unik, sekaligus Cantik, dan Elegan. History Pemberian nama Pelabuhan ini, juga menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat Pelabuhan SeolMin ini menjadi Iconic, karena lewat Pembangunan Pelabuhan SeolMin inilah, Baginda Cho Kyuhyun melukiskan Kecintaannya, Pada Sang Selir Agung Dinasti Cho, yaitu Cho Sungmin. Melalui Bagungan Pelabuhan Cantik inilah, seluruh Rakyat Dinasti akan tahu, Jika Baginda Cho Kyuhyun begitu memuja sang Selir. Pelabuhan SeolMin inilah Simbol Cinta Baginda Cho Kyuhyun, pada Cho Sungmin Sang Selir Agung.

SeolMin diambil dari, (Seoul yang berarti Ibukota Dinasti) dan (Min yang diambil dari ejahan nama belekang Sung-Min). Dari penamaannya saja sudah jelas, Pelabuhan cantik itu memang dipersembahkan Baginda Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

Tentu, tidak semua suka akan hal ini, sebagian Rakyat Dinasti bahkan semakin memojokan sang Selir, mereka begitu mempertanyakan, apa yang membuat Baginda Cho Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya.

Dan mereka semakin yakin, jika Selir Agung Sungmin mengunakan Sihir untuk memikat Baginda. Bahkan ada yang lebih ekstrim mengatakan, jika Sungmin merupakan seorang Penyihir yang berguru dibukit Kiashou(Hutan yang dinyakini tempat tinggal para Penyihir).

Ya, Pembangunan Pelabuhan ini, justru menjadi bumerang untuk Sungmin, karena semakin Baginda Mencintainya, Rakyat akan semakin menojokan Sungmin dengan rumor-rumor tidak jelas seperti itu.

Sebenarnya, secara Pribadi Sungmin tidak terganggu, hanya saja, Putra-Putrinya, Pangeran Hoseok, Putri Inhyun, dan sikecil Pangeran Jungkook lah, yang Sungmin khawatirkan.

Seperti semua Ibu di Dunia. Sungmin ingin menjadi Ibu yang Membanggakan, Ibu yang memiliki citra yang baik dimata anaknya. Karenanya, Sungmin tidak ingin jika Rumor-rumor buruk tentang dirinya, sampai didengar, dan diketahui oleh Anak-anaknya. tidak, Sungmin tidak ingin itu terjadi, Sungmin tidak ingin terlihat buruk, apalagi Jahat didepan ketiga Buah Hatinya.

Iya, ini wajar bukan???

Apalagi, Pangeran Hoseok dan Putri Inhyun sebentar lagi akan berusia 3 tahun, mereka sudah padai bertanya banyak hal, mereka ingin tau banyak hal.

Dan Sungmin tidak ingin jika suatu hari nanti mereka mempertanyakan, kenapa Ibundanya mendapat julukan Selir Penyihir?. Atau kenapa Ibundanya, dikatakan tidak tau diri?

Tidak, Sungmin tidak ingin membayangkan jika sampai salah satu Buah Hatinya menanyakan hal itu. Karena faktanya Sungmin tidak ingin ketiga Buah Hatinya tau, jika Rakyat Dinasti membenci Dirinya.

Karena itu, saat melihat Pangeran Jungkook sedang terlelap dalam tidur siangnya, lalu Pangeran Hoseok dan Putri Inhyun tengah anteng bermain dengan para Pengasuhnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan kepercayaannya, Hyukjae agga.

"Selir Agung Sungmin" Salam Hyukjae pada Sungmin, yang dibalas decihan dari Sang Selir Agung itu.

"Cih...ada apa denganmu eoh?? Biasanya juga kau memanggilku Sungmin, kenapa sekarang pake salam dan embel-elmbel gelar segala, aigooo apa kau mulai takut padaku hmm?" ujar Sungmin santai

"Hh...aku sedang berusaha bersikap Formal padamu, tapi...ya sudahlah aku akan memanggilnu Sungmin lagi, itukan maumu Selir Agung Cho Sungmin??"

"Hihihihihi sudahlah, aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu Eunhyuk agga, kali ini aku serius" ujar Sungmin serius.

"Katakan lah Selir Agung" ujar Hyukjae

"Hei hei kenapa kau memanggilku Selir Agung, ganti!" suruh Sungmin sambil menjentikan jari lentiknya.

"Hh. Aniyo. Aku sedang membiasakan panggilan ini, ini semua bagian dari Tata Krama Dinasti, dan aku tidak ingin dipenggal, hanya karena kau tidak ingin dipanggil Selir Agung, ayolah silahkan utarakan keinginan anda Selir Agung?"

"Aish, terserah kau saja" pasrah Sungmin "begini Eunhyuk agga, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan, untuk menghilangkan Rumor-rumor buruk tentang diriku, yang tersebar dikalangan Rakyat Dinasti hmm?? Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak ingin, semua Rumor itu semakin berkembang dan semakin tidak benar. Aku tidak ingin semua Rakyat Dinasti membenciku, hanya karena Rumor tidak benar seperti itu. Dan, yang lebih penting, aku tidak ingin anak-anakku mendengar hal ini, katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan hmm??" jelas Sungmin sendu.

"Hh...kau Selir Agung, aku pikir hal seperti ini tidak boleh didengar oleh Para Pangeran dan Putri. Sejak dari awal aku sudah mengatakan, kau butuh Pendukung(Kubu) yang akan berpihak padamu. Semisal, dekati Ibu Suri karena Rakyat Dianasti begitu Menghormati Ibu Suri. Atau mungkin, dekati para Mentri untuk berada dipihakmu dan mendukungmu, mereka memiliki kekuasaan Rakyat. Bagaimana hmm?" Sungmin mengkerut mendengar 2 opsi dari Hyukjae ini.

"Umm, Ibu Suri tidak menyukaiku, Dia hanya mencintai Anak-anakku. Dan bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup, aku tidak ingin memaksanya untuk menyukaiku. Lalu, umm tentang para mentri itu, bukankah mereka semua itu Para Bangsawan?? Jadi mana mungkin mereka mendukungku yang merupakan mantan *Budak* hmm?" tanya Sungmin tidak yakin.

"Aish...lalu Bagaimana, tidak mungkinkan kau harus turun langsung pada Rakyat, dan menjelaskan bahwa semua itu tidak benar, karena belum tentu mereka mempercayaimu" ujar Hyukjae berfikir, dan Sungmin menggigit kecil bibir indahnya, dan ini ciri jika dirinya tengah fokus.

Kemudian, mata Foksi itu berbinar seperti mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tahu Eunhyuk agga! Karena kau bilang, jika aku turun langsung untuk menjelaskanpun, belum tentu Rakyat mempercayaiku, Bagaimana jika aku membuat Rakyat mempercayaiku lewat tindakan, bukan lewat kata-kata, mungkin bisa dalam bentuk bantuan, atau aku harus membagikan emas pada mereka, atau bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

Hyukjae agga mengangguk setuju.

"Ne, kau benar Selir Agung. Aku setuju, langkah Pertama, Kau harus membersihkan Citramu dulu, baru setelah itu, secara perlahan Rakyat akan mempercayaimu, lalu mendukungmu. Benar! itu bagus"

"Lalu aku harus bertindak dalam bentuk apa eoh??"

"Begini, bagaimana jika Kau membuat Yayasan Amal mu sendiri, dan Yayasan itu akan memberikan bantuan dalam bidang Pendidikan, dan memberdayakan Perempuan. Aku rasa ini akan disambut baik oleh seluruh Rakyat Dinasti" kata Hyukjae dengan senyum yakinnya.

"Ah Geure. Kalau bagitu aku ingin kau segera mempersiapkan Yayasan Amal itu, aku akan meminta Ijin pada Baginda. Oh iya aku ingin Yayasan Amalku ini lebih berfokus pada Rakyat Jelata, dan Gunakan Uangku sendiri Eunhyuk agga" ujar Sungmin sambik tersenyum.

"Ne, aku mengerti Selir Agung"

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Pangeran Jimin tidak mengerti apa tengah terjadi pada Ibundanya. Umm, entah sudah berapa lama, Jimin tidak menghitungnya. Namun, Jimin bisa merasakan jika Ibundanya lebih diam dari biasanya. Jimim bisa mengerti hal itu, karena dia saat ini sudah berusia Lima tahun, bahkan tinggal menunggu 3 bulan lagi, dirinya akan genap berusia 6 tahun.

Sebenarnya Jimin ingin bertanya kepada Seohyun Ibundanya, namun saat bersamanya. Ibunda nya itu, akan bersikap seperti biasa, tersenyum padanya, mengusap rambutnya lembut, dan penuh pancaran kasih sayang. Tapi, ekspresi itu akan berubah 180 derajat, ketika Ibunda nya itu berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Ibunda nya cenderung suka marah-marah, bahkan membentak dan memerintah dengan kasar. Uh, walau bagaimanapun dirinya masih dini untuk mengerti sifat Ibunda nya itu.

Bahkan Ibunda nya bersikap buruk kepada Taetaenya, yang masih kecil sepertinya, Jimin paham jika Taehyung bukan anak Pejabat, Bukan anak Menteri, atau bukan anak Kerabat Dinasti. Yang Jimin tahu, Taehyung itu hanya temannya yang begitu baik, manis, dan juga lucu. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang Jimin pahami saat ini.

Pangeran Jimin masih belum memahami, jika Ibundanya Seohyun tidak suka dirinya, yang seorang Pangeran berteman, atau dekat dengan anak kecil yang berstastus Budak.

Benar, Taehyung adalah seorang budak diusianya yang masih belia itu. Tapi, untungnya Dayang Taeyoon hanya memberikan tugas ringan. ya, seperti membersihkan taman, memberi makan kelinci Peliharaan istana, atau bahkan menjadi mainan Pangeran Jimin. Ya, bukan mainan dalam hal negatif yah, maksud mainan disini seperti Pangeran Jimin yang selalu ingin ditemani Taehyung, mencubit Pipi Taehyung, mengusak rambut Taehyung, menemaninya makan, bahkan memeluk Taehyung dengan gemas.

Ya, seperti itulah, Pangeran Jimin itu sangat menyayangi teman kecilnya ini. Dan Seohyun, tentu saja sangat tidak setuju jika Pangerannya dekat dengan seorang budak. Oh ayolah, mendengar kata Budak saja, Seohyun sungguh Benci, karena kata itu mengingatnya pada Sungmin. Jadi bagi Seohyun, seorang budak tidak boleh diberi belaskasih, apalagi sebuah kesempatan. Dan hal itu berlaku juga untuk anak kecil seperti Taehyung.

Seperti saat ini, Seohyun mendengus melihat Perhatian Pangerannya pada Taehyung, saat dengan santai keduanya duduk diataman istana, dan Jimin dengan mengajari budak cilik itu menulis. Astaga, bagaiman bisa Jiminnya melakukan hal yang menurut Seohyun akan merendahkan martabatnya itu.

Tapi kali ini Seohyun berlalu, iya saat ini Seohyun ingin menjaga emosinya. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan, ah tepatnya sesuatu yang harus Dayang Sunkyu lakukan, dan Seohyun hanya ingin memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Tepat, ketika Sang Permaisuri Dinasti Cho itu berlalu. Datanglah, dua orang anak kecil berbeda gender, dengan para Dayang dibelakangnya yang tergopoh-gopoh mengejar langkah kecil Pangeran Hoseok dan Putri Inhyun yang tengah berlari menuju Taman Istana. Sungguh, para Dayang itu sangat khawatir jika keduanya sampai terjatuh, apalagi sampai terluka, maka nyawa mereka yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Pangelannnnn Jiminieeee Annyeonggg!!" ujar sicantik Inhyun pada sang Kakak yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Melihat Pangeran Honseok, dan Putri Inhyun didekatnya, membuat Taehyung langsung berdiri, dan diam menunduk hormat, persis seprti para Dayang Pangeran Honsoek dan Putri Inhyun disampingnya ini.

Semua orang yang ada disana dibuat tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Putra-Putri Baginda ini, termasuk Taehyung juga, bahkan Taehyung tidak malu-malu menyembunyikan senyumnya, ketika dengan gemas Putri Inhyun mencubit dengn brutal pipi Pangeran Jimin, dan berusaha dilerai oleh Pangeran Hoseok. Aigooo itu lucu sekali.

"Ish hentikan Inhyunieeee! Nanti, Ibunda malah kalau kau tidak copan pada Pangelan Cimin" ancam Hoseok berusaha tegas. Dan si cantik itu justru merenggut, sementara Jimin sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik-adiknya ini.

"Uh, Aku sopan kok, aku kan hanya cubit sedikit saja, lagipula kau yang salah mengucapkan nama Pangelan Jimin, ini itu Pangelan Jimin, bukan Pangeran Cimin, aku yang akan mengatakan ini pada Ibunda, dan kau yang akan dihukum Oppa huh" ujar Ihyun mengancam.

"Ish!! Akukan..."

"Aigooo, sudah-sudah ne. Aku tidak marah kok Honsoekie, dan Inhyunie jangan meledek Oppamu begitu ne, itu tidak baik arra??" ujar Jimin tenang, dan kedua bocah itu mengangguk patuh.

Pangeran Hoseok memang belum bisa bicara sejelas sang adik yaitu Putri Inhyun, Hoseok sangat Kesulitan untuk mengucapkan nama Kakaknya dengan benar, dan ini selalu menjadi bahan ledekan sang adik.

Dan ketika mata Jimin bersirobok dengan mata Taehyung, Pangeran Pertama itu melambai pada sosok kecil yang dianggapnya teman ini.

"Kemarilah Tae"

Dan dengan perlahan Taehyung mendekat, lalu berdiri disamping Jimin sambil menunduk.

"Hei, ayo duduklah disamping Pangeran Honseok aku akan mengajarimu menulis lagi" ujar Jimin pada Taehyung, dan Taehyung langsung menatap Pangeran Honseok dengan ragu. Bolehkah dia duduk disamping pangeran kecil itu, itulah yang ada dipikiran Taehyung saat ini.

Putri Inhyun menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan *siapa kau?, sementara Pangeran Hoseok sendiri sepertinya lebih ramah dengn senyum dibibirnya.

"Cini, Yung duduk dicamping aku. Cini! cini! Tuh aku cudah belgecel" dan dengan kaku Taehyung mendudukan dirinya disamping Pangeran kecil yang belum genap berusia 3 tahun ini.

Ya, jadi posisi duduk mereka berempat itu Pangeran Jimin duduk disebelah Putri Inhyun, yang berhadapan dengan Pangeran Hoseok yang duduk disebelah Taehyung. Ya, keempatnya tengah duduk digajebo Taman Istana, dengan 2 kursi panjang cantik yang dihiasi ukiran Phionik yang saling berhadapan, hanya saja dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

"Oh iya, kalian berdua pasti sudah kenal dengan Hyung inikan?" ujar Pengeran Jimin sambil menunjuk Taehyung.

"Aku kenal Yung! Dia ini Tae-Yung kan??"

Ujar Hoseok

"Umm, Aku tidak kenal Jimin Oppa, dan dia siapanya Jimin Oppa eoh?" tanya Inhyun jujur.

Taehyung hanya menunduk takut-takut, sementara Pangeran Jimin tersenyum menatapnya.

"Benar Hosoekie, dia Ini Taehyung, dan dia Temanku"

Perkataan Pangeran Jimin ini, membuat semua dayang yang ada disana tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Sementara Pangeran Hoseok mengangguk mengerti, hanya Putri Inhyun yang terdiam tidak mengerti.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Kyuhyun terduduk disamping Tempat Tidur Indah milik sang Putra Pangeran Hoseok, yang bersebelahan dengan milik Putrinya, Putri Inhyun.

Kyuhyun memandangi 2 malaikatnya ini, saat ini dirinya tengah mejalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Ayah.

Jika sempat, setiap malam Baginda Kyuhyun, akan menyempatkan untuk mengucapkan selamat malam pada semua anaknya, Ya meskipun yang ditemuinya selalu sudah tidur lelap, tapi tidak masalah, melihat wajah damai sang Buah Hati, sudah cukup bagi Raja Dinasti Cho itu.

Chup...kecupan itu berlabuh didahi sang Putra "selamat tidur Pangeran Hoseok"

Chup...kecupan itu juga berlabuh didahi sang Putri "selamat tidur Tuan Putriku"

Dan Baginda Kyuhyun yang agung itu langsung beranjak, menuju kamar Pangeran Jimin.

Kamar Pangeran pertama itu memang tidak jauh dari kamar Pangeran Hoseok dan Putri Inhyun, Karena itu tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk sampai dikamar sang putra.

Seperti biasa, Prajurit yang berjaga dipintu kamar sang Pangeran memberi hormat, lalu kemudian membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat suasana kamar temaram, karena lampu dimatikan, tapi, pintu balkon masih terbuka.

Kyuhyun menemukan sang Putra, Pangeran Jimin tengah duduk terdiam memandangi gelapnya malam ini dibalkon kamarnya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk disamping sang Putra, yang langsung terkejut akan keberadaannya.

"Ah! Baginda...umm salam Hormat Baginda" ujarnya setengah kaget

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan mengelus rambut Jimin, "kenapa belum tidur Pangeran?? Ada mengganggu pikiranmu??"

Jimin terdiam cukup lama, dengan menundukan wajahnya, Pangeran Pertama itu mulai membuka suara. "Baginda, umm bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Ne, silahkan" ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Umm, aku, aku sebenarnya bingung Baginda. Umm, ini soal Ibunda..."perkataan Pangeran Jimin ini merubah raut wajah sang Raja yang tadinya santai, menjadi serius.

"Waeyo? Kenapa dengan Ibundamu??" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

Pangeran Jimin lagi-lagi menunduk, "Baginda, setiap malam aku selalu melihat Ibundaku menangis. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa belakangan ini Ibunda selalu menangis? Apa, Baginda tahu penyebabnya hmm?" tanya Jimin polos dengan maniknya yang menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

Kyuhyun, tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan ini. Kenapa Permaisuri Seohyun menangis disetiap malamnya?? Rasa-rasanya Kyuhyun tau betul apa penyebabnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menceritakan hal ini didepan Jimin bukan, tentu saja tidak.

Keduanya terdiam, selama beberapa waktu heninglah yang mendominasi.

Dan dengan senyumnya, Raja Dinasti Cho itu membuka suara."Umm, kadang-kadang menangis itu bukan hanya bentuk kesedihan Pangeran, suatu hari nanti, kau akan mengalaminya Pangeran, dan saat itulah Kau akan mengerti kenapa Ibumu menangis belakangan ini"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Jimin yang menampilkan mimik bertanya, dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah larut, ayo Ayah akan mengantarmu tidur Ok?"

"Ok, Baginda" semangat Jimin dengan senyumnya.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berbelok kearah Kanan menuju Kamar Kesayangannya Sungmin, sebenarnya pikiran Kyuhyun masih kalut dengan Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jimin tadi.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Jimin, ketika Pangeran Sulungnya itu sudah terlelap. Niatnya, untuk kembali ke Kamarnya pun, sirnah. Pikirannya kalut saat ini, dan hanya Sungmin yang bisa menenangkannya.

oOo

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin tengah menidurkan Pangeran Jungkook, yang direbahkan ditengah Kasur indah itu, dan Sungmin ada disebelah sang Anak.

Wajah cantik itu kaget saat melihat siluet tubuhnya mendekati tempat tidur. sengaja Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan dulu kedangannya lewat Prajurit didepan pintu.

"Baginda?" cicit Sungmin pelan.

Dan Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin tetap berbaring, dikasur yang tengah ditiduri Putranya itu. Kyuhyun sendiri malah ikut bergabung, dan merebahkan dirinya disisi lainnya disamping sang Putra.

Jadi Posisinya, Kyuhyun, Jungkook, dan Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam memandang wajah tampan Kyuhyun, yang tengah terfokus menatap wajah Kookienya. Tapi, Sungmin tau, Pikiran Baginda sedang bercabang saat ini.

Karena itu dengan lembut, Sungmin menggenggam, lalu mengelus lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang berada didada Pangeran kecilnya, Jungkook.

Dan begitu Baginda Kyuhyun menatapnya balik, Sungmin tersenyum cantik "Waeyo hmm? Apa, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Katakan Baginda, Aku akan selalu mendengarkan Baginda."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, "Ani, Aku hanya sedang berfikir, Pangeran Jungkook cukup mirip denganmu, Ah terutama Gigi kelincinya yang manis itu. Persis sepertimu Ming" ujarnya.

Sungmin terdiam, masih dengan senyum cantiknya, Sungmin tahu Baginda tidak mencerikatan hal yang membuatnya kalut itu. Sungmin tidak keberatan, mungkin Baginda memang belum siap untuk bercerita, dan Sungmin tidak keberatan untuk menunggu. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat Mencintai Namja yang tengah mencium pipi gembil Jungkookienya itu.

"Bahkan pipinya juga sama sepertimu Ming, pipi Jungkookie kenapa bisa setebal ini eoh??" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penasarannya.

Sungmin terkekeh, Sungmin tahu saat Baginda Kyuhyun sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan pertanyaan konyolnya itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah tertawa eoh?? Aku serius Ming, aku tidak ingin salah satu Pangeranku jadi lamban, karena keberatan dengan Pipinya sendiri" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Dan hal ini semakin memancing tawa Sungmin, meskipun sang empunya berusaha meredam, Sungmin tentu saja tidak ingin Jungkook terbangun karena suara tawanya.

"Hahahaha, aigooo hentikan Baginda, hihihihi Pertanyaanmu sungguh konyol, jangan Meledek Putraku, karena Aku bisa berubah menjadi Buas, untuk membalasmu, Baginda masih belum tahukan kebuasan seorang Ibu, jika Putranya ada yang mengganggu hmm" ujar Sungmin enteng.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring "Ah, Jinjja? Kalau begitu, Aku sangat ingin melihatmu dalam mode Buasmu Ming"

Dan Sungmin menaikan alisnya bingung, tunggu dulu, *Mode Buas* yang dikatakan Baginda itu, kenapa terasa ambigu. *Mode Buas* dalam hal apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan ini.

"Umm, Baginda Aku..."

"Diatas Ranjang Kita Ming" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mwo?"

Baginda Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai, begitu melihat wajah bingung Sungmin, yang justru tampak menggemaskan. Ah, lihatlah kemana Parasaan kalutnya tadi eoh??? Hilang, tidak berbekas Begitu dirinya berada didekat Sungmin. Karena bagi Kyuhyun Sungmin adalah sumber Ketenangannya.

Dan dengan pelan Kyuhyun berkata, "Aku sangat ingin melihatmu" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, "dalam Mode Buasmu diatas Ranjang Kita Sungmin, Ranjang Kita"

Dan lihatlah, bagaimana ekpresi Sungmin dengan wajah memerah bahkan sama ketelinga. ayolah, Kyuhyun bertaruh, jika tidak ada Jungkook yang tertidur ditengah mereka, Sungmin pasti sudah berteriak padanya, mengatainya mesum, dan berbagai kata mesum lainnya. Dan melihat seorang Cho Sungmin yang tengah menahan kesal, itu sangat menggemaskan, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun Bahagia.

Keduanya terdiam dengan alasannya yang berbeda, Sungmin terdiam karena berusaha menahan kegondokannya pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri sepertinya sudah terlelap karena mata tajam itu tertutup.

Namun,

"Tarimakasih, karena selalu membuatku merasa tenang saat berada didekatmu Ming. Saranghaeyo" Sungmin tertegun mendengar dan melihat bagaimana Baginda dengan mata tertutup mengucapkan hal yang romantis baginya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin tersenyum, "Nado Saranghae Baginda"

Dan Sungmin, bisa melihat senyum mengembang dibibir Baginda Kyuhyun, yang tengah menutup mata disamping Buah Hati Mereka, Jungkook.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc.

Votemen Juseyoooo:)

#Cuap2.

Chaptet ini terdiri dari 3K kata lebih. So, ditunggu Apresiasinya ne:) Review, atau Komenan, Kritik, atau Saran.

Kalo ada yang mengganjal silahkan ditanyakan.

Nah, ada yang nanya kenapa Di Chapter 1 Jungkook itu anaknya Seo, dan di Chapter 10 diubah Jungkook jadi anaknya Ming??

jawabnya: (karena setelah dipikir2, Jungkook itu punya gigi kelinci, sama kaya Sungmin, so secara fisik, ada yg miriplah. kedua, aku lagi Fall with Kookie, aku pengen Jungkook jadi Pangeran yg Tangguh. intinya Di FF ini Jungkook itu bakalan jadi sesuatu:) karena Dia anaknya Ming dengan Kyu. makannya, tungguin terus kelanjutanya yah, nanti juga ketemu alasan spesifiknya:)

ditunggu Reviewnya:)

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa:)

Happy weekend:)

And, See you next week:)

Pai pai:)

*eh balas Review dulu.

#Rere: Salam kenal juga:) iya, alunya emg lambat, aku gk bisa bikin ff alur cepet hihihi, diijinkan, silahkan diread:) jangan lupa Review ne.

#Orange Girls: boleh tuh, bikin kesebelasan yah hihi, gomawo atas semangatnya, ditunggu aja next partnya.

#gust: hihihi maaf yah kalo gk jelas. dan terimakasih udah Read Ff ku yang alurnya gk jelas ngalor ngidul ini:)

#Taniea458: selalu semangat kok:) sengaja biar dramatis begichu, sip sipsip lopeee tooo:)

#guest: always kok:)

#Ikakyumin: salam kenal. huwahahahaha seneng deh ada yg tersentuh juga dg Raja Agung Cho Kyuhyun hihihi:)

#Andiani9: gomawo:) sengaja diubah tokohnya, karena menurutku Jungkook cocok jdi anaknya ming, gigi kelincinya sama:) alasan spesifiknya, nanti juga bakal terkuak disetiap Chapternya. so, tungguin ajah yah:)

*kecup jarak jauh* muach:)

siyuuu:)


End file.
